Rebuilding A Home
by Alexandria Kanaras
Summary: He doesn't know how to do this. She doesn't know how to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rebuilding a home.

Author: Alexandria Kanaras

Rating: M - Later chapters and will be marked at the top.

Summary: He doesn't know how to do this. She doesn't know how to help him.

Pairing: Linda/Danny, Maria/Danny, Eddie/Jamie(background)

Author Notes: This was started before I completed Season Eight and will discount Season Nine entirely. This is a monster of a story, if you read my other one this one is about 3 times longer. Chapter lengths will vary due to how the story is presented. Some will be shorter. Others will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Anniversaries.

September 28th

Maria frowned as the door was opened before she could knock. Jack giving her a nod. "Hey… thanks for coming."

"No problem… what's going on?" He had texted her earlier, asking her to come over and he would explain when she got there. Her heart had been thudding hard since. It was rare the boys called her, or texted her, unless they were trying to get a hold of their dad in an emergency.

"Sean is at Grandpa's and I am heading over to Aunt Erin's but… I didn't want to leave him." He said softly and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the scene was clear. "It's their wedding anniversary…' she nods, that explained the mood for most of the day. 'thought maybe… that he would let you stay."

"I got him." She promises and Jack nods, she steps inside just as headlights of Erin's car pull up out front. Jack waving as he disappeared out the door, overnight bag over his shoulder.

She finds Danny in the living room, a mostly full beer bottle in his hand, a game on the television. His tie, jacket and shoes have been removed. She also didn't see his gun.

"Hey Partner."

"Baez?' She watches as his brow furrows, his head turning towards her. 'What are you doing here?"

"Boys are worried. Didn't want you to be alone."

"Oh.' He says softly, 'I'm fine." She raises an eyebrow let's her face speak her answer. "Fine…' he says evenly, 'I'm not going to swallow my gun."

"I know that. Still… you don't have to be alone in it."

He doesn't answer but she doesn't expect him too. "I miss her."

"I know."

"Everyday."

"I know that too. I miss her too." He nods, "What game are we watching?"

"Uh…' he glances back to the screen. 'No idea."

"Alright.' She takes the remote, settles beside him on the couch. 'Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Jamie knocks once before pushing open the door, the noise from the television greeting him and sighs to himself. Knows where to find him as he steps into the living room. The image freezes the words before they pass his lips though. Danny was asleep on the couch, stretched across the cushions like he expected but Maria was pressed against the far right side. Her feet kicked up on the recliner part. Danny's back was too the room, his head resting on her lap, his face pressed into her stomach. The throw that the boys used to cover up with while playing games was across his shoulders.

The image was startling but spoke of comfort and god knows that Danny wouldn't accept it from anyone else. Anyone but family. Maria's head was rolled over to the side, the circles under her eyes had spoke of a hard night. Her end of the couch was reclined just a bit, enough for her to be comfortable without adjusting Danny's stance. One hand on the arm of the chair, the other on Danny's shoulder.

She blinks first, focusing on him and holds a finger up to her lips. Jamie nods gestures towards the kitchen, holding up a bag and coffee container and she nods once. She knows she has no hope of moving without waking him and judging from the circles under his eyes he hasn't been sleeping. Makes the choice to just stay where she was, Jamie steps back out and gestures to the door and she nods again, hears the door close and then lock behind him.

Let's herself drift off again, the next time she wakes up it's because his phone beeps softly, Danny grumbling as he registers it somewhere in his head. She scales a hand over his head, settling his movements but the beep turns into an actual ring and he rolls enough to grab the offending noise off the table.

"Reagan.' He answers gruffly, 'not on call." He mutters and closes the phone call letting the phone drop somewhere onto the cushions.

"Jamie came by."

"Good for him.' He answers and burrows back into her lap, eyes not even bothering to open. She gives an indulgent smile before trying again.

"With food."

"Food?" He opens one eye and she nods. He thinks about, truly thinks about it but food wins as he groans, rolling over to sit up and scrub a hand over his head, trying to clear cobwebs. "What kind of food?"

"Why don't you go find out?" She answers as she stands up and heads towards the bathroom. Let's him stumble his way to the kitchen.

She comes back out to him holding out coffee and two donuts. Takes them both as she settles back on the couch.

"Was that dispatch?"

"Yeah. Something or something. I'm taking the weekend. We're not on call anyways."

"Yeah… we could use the break." He hums, let's himself close his eyes as he sips on the coffee.

"Thanks… for…'

"Anytime Danny… just call." He nods but isn't listening so she reaches over, touches his arm lightly and he glances her way, "Seriously. Call."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

October 19

She's not certain he will actually call until he does, almost three weeks later, it's late. Nearly 12 pm. It had been a hard day. The victim had been killed by her brother. Blonde, two boys, nurse. Everything about it was the makings for a bad night. "You busy?"

"No.' She answers, knows her voice is thick with sleep. 'What's up?"

"I got a pizza and a beer with your name on it."

"I'll be there in 20."

She doesn't bother getting dressed, the cotton pants were decent enough but she did go through the hassle of putting her bra back on. Tugging the tank top back in place and stuffing her feet back into her shoes. Grabbing her bag, gun and badge on the way to the car.

The living room lights are on and she uses her key to get into the house. Toes out of her shoes immediately and finds him coming out of the kitchen with a plate and three pieces of supreme and a beer. She takes both and pads over to the couch barefoot,

"Boys?"

"Asleep."

"Hrm." She settles, let's him turn the television on. The pizza is good, the company better and the beer a godsend after the day. She kicks out her feet, doesn't make him talk about it and settles with her partner for the evening.

The game is okay, their team wins and she's drifting by the end of it. She wakes in the morning to Sean mumbling a hello as he hands her coffee.

"Dad okay?"

"Yeah." She answers as she takes it, Danny was nowhere to be seen but a blanket had been placed over her.

"There is a guest bed." Sean says as he points to another door in the corner. "For next time."

"Thanks." She says, for the information and for the coffee. "How are you?" She asks softly, watches as he shrugs and nods to the couch beside her.

"How's school?"

* * *

Next time is the following week, "Pizza?" It's quickly becoming a code.

"Let me grab my bag." She rides with him because they work in the morning and she's not running home at 6 am to get dressed. Jack gives her a hug, Sean a nod from the table.

She kicks off her heels and they split a pizza, she accepts the beer and heads towards the couch. The boys both join them and she listens to the stories from school until 10 when they both head off to bed. She dozes off before the end of the game, wakes to Danny's hand on her arm. "Bed."

She hums but doesn't move and he chuckles, hand closing around her wrist. "Come on."

She wakes late, showers and finds Danny dressed as well. The coffee and sandwich handed across to her. "You're driving.' She mutters and he chuckles, nodding twice as they head out the door.

* * *

She finds herself pressed between him and a beat cop who had a mouth, two hands pressed against his chest, using her body weight and presence to keep him from beating the man senseless. Though he deserves it. It wasn't worth the paperwork or the lecture they would have to listen to.

"Come on. Danny… don't do this...' He's got one hand stretched over her shoulder the other against her side, fisted in her jacket.

He's pressing himself into her, both still mouthing off and she pushes a bit harder, getting him to step back a half step. "Look at me… Danny. Look at me.' He does and his body relaxes. Still angry but registering that she is there and in his way and he would have to hurt her to get to the asshole. 'Walk away." She says firmly and his face tightens but he does. His whole body swinging away from her and stomping back to the car.

The whole vehicle rocks with the force he uses to close the door. But at least he's not swinging at other's heads. The cops partner is forcing him into the car, shutting him up as well.

They share a knowing look, both too used to dealing with tempers, she takes a slow deep breathe before shaking her head and heading to the car. Danny's hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"I'm okay." He says evenly and she raises an eyebrow as she looks at him.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure…' he muttered before taking an even breathe, 'and thank you."

* * *

Sundays are taken up by dinner at his Pop's house and she spends the day catching up on chores and laundry and other things she let's slide through the week.

She's surprised to get a text from him around 7. "Call me."

He answers immediately. "You missed it."

"I did?"

"And so did everyone else."

"What did I miss?"

"Jamie announced his engagement."

"WHAT? Who the hell has he been dating?"

"Janko." That made a lot of sense actually, "Apparently they decided that this morning."

"Damn."

"I know."

"What's your father going to do about it?"

"Stay out of it." He says with a half laugh and she hums. "You eaten? There are plenty of leftovers?"

"I could eat."

* * *

She drags her suit over, finds the plate in the microwave and sets it to heat. "Where are the boys?"

"Headed to the movies. Will be back later.' She settles beside him with the plate, listens to the retell over the events of dinner.

'"Holy shit. They really want to stay together on the job?"

"That's what they say… honestly I don't think they trust anyone else to watch each other's back."

"Can sorta understand that. She did just save his ass." He hums, "Good for them, will be interesting to see how it turns out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

November

Maria blinked at the sun that hit her face, rolling over and getting out of bed. Pads into the kitchen to get the coffee going. Leans against the counter to watch it brew. She's tired, it had been a late night. She had moved to the bed at 330 am when Danny had padded off to his own room. Makes the cup and takes her first sip when Danny appears in the doorway, eyes tired, shirt twisted from him tossing and turning instead of sleeping.

"It's early… why are you up?" He asked softly, watching as she blinks at him and takes another sip of coffee.

"Sun.' He frowns, glancing to where she points. 'Tis bright."

"I'll get some blackout curtains.' She hums, 'breakfast?"

"Too early. I'll go back to sleep."

"Says the woman drinking coffee."

"I gotta go home." He frowns at her, "Stuff to do."

"Like?"

"Just… stuff." He narrows his eyes at her and she gives an innocent smile.

"What stuff? We gotta work in like 4 hours."

"I'm off today.' she watched as his brow furrow, 'god you are such an asshole sometimes." She murmurs as she takes another sip of her coffee, watching as both eyebrow raise.

"What? Why?"

"I'm finishing my coffee and going home." She looks over his shoulder as Jack steps into the kitchen, bee-lining to the coffee maker.

"Morning." Jack says and she smiles,

"Morning."

"Oh and Happy Birthday!" She smiles as Danny's face falls, both hands and his head hanging down. "You doing anything fun?"

"My Ma wants to have dinner, and probably to berate me for being a cop.' Jack gives a wince of sympathy.

"Oh wait! I got you something." Jack says as he crosses to the closet, watching as Maria raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't need to do that." She said as she took the hastily wrapped package, the blue wrapping paper making her smile.

It's a Yeti… black with the police flag down one side and the detective shield on the other side. "It's got your badge number so others don't 'claim' it."

Jack smiles as she runs her fingers over her badge. "I already washed it. It's good to go."

"Thank you, this is really sweet. Must get that from your mother.' She said as she gave a look to Danny.

"I'm sorry!"

"You forgot! I told you like three times last week." Danny smacking him as Maria shakes her head and leaves the room.

"Not helping."

She showers, gets dressed and frowns as she repacks her go bag. She steps out with her bag and watches as Sean slides into the room, socks aiding his way. "Sweet." she says, watching as he smiles before holding out another hastily wrapped box. "Boys. Seriously you didn't have to do this." Jack takes her cup, disappears into the kitchen to fill it. Danny leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

She watches as he bounces on his feet, unwraps the box and revealing the double frame. Black with a blue line through the middle. The new school photos of Sean and Jack inside. "Not cheesy?" he asks, and she shakes her head,

"I love it. Thank you boys."

"Game. Saturday." Jack says and she nods,

"Yes sir."

"First one of the season."

"I'll be there."

"Happy birthday." Sean says and they both give her a hug.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later."

"Partner,' Danny says, watching as she raises an eyebrow, 'have a good day."

"Enjoy Davis." He groans and she gives a wide smile as she pulled open the door, watched as Jack turned on him.

"I can't believe you forgot!"

"You forgot?!" Sean's voice and she let's the smile take over her face as she pulled the door closed, locking it behind her.

* * *

"I know. I know… I'm an ass." He says, gets a look from both boys. He had honestly meant to do something for her and then picked up a shift and got busy with the boys and the case and forgot. He blew out a slow breathe. "I'll make it up to her."

Jack and Sean both give him a look, "I will. I promise. Get dressed, we gotta go."

He doesn't know how exactly he is gonna make it up to her but he will figure it out.

* * *

Her day goes about as she thought it would. She's tired, her head hurts and she wants a drink. She shoulder opens the door and kicks her shoes off. "That bad huh." He smiles as she starts, hand halfway to her gun that she's not wearing.

Holds up both hands as her eyes swing to his. "Jesus Reagan!"

"Surprise. Come on, put those back on." He says as he points to her shoes.

"I'm really not up for it."

"Come on.' he gives her that puppy face that makes her want to hit him but he kneels and lifts her foot, sliding the heels back on her feet. When he stands he's got that please please please look that also makes her want to hit him. 'You'll have fun."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise,' he says as picks up her bag, the weight in it telling him where her off duty piece is 'come on." He reaches past her to pull open the front door of her apartment… "If you hate the idea when we get there… I'll bring you home."

She sighs because he looks so damn eager to please and make up for this morning and turns, feeling his hand in the middle of her back. Ignores the fact that he locks up behind her, setting the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"Davis is an ass.' She snorts, pausing as he pulls open the front door of her building and guides her down the street a few paces to his off duty car.

"What did he do?" She lets him catch her up on the days events as he navigates them through traffic. Clearly knowing where he is going.

"What's this?" She asks as he pulls into a cinema and gets out, coming around to open her door.

"Come on.' his hand is warm on her back, leading her across the parking lot, 'how bad was it with your Ma?"

"It's the same as always."

"Sorry,' she shrugs, watching as he pulls open the door for her.

"What are we doing Danny?" He just gives her that, 'I'm up to something' smile and heads to the ticket window. She can't fight the smile as he orders the tickets for the movie she had been wanting to see but the boys weren't interested. He holds them up, watching as her nose wrinkles before she gives a smile and takes one of them. "Thank you."

"Come on."

It's a good movie and he buys her a drink, spoils her with popcorn and only scoffs once in the movie.

"Thank you." She said as she shrugs back into her jacket. Feeling him fix the collar as he scans the room before focusing on her.

"I know I can be an ass, and I'm sorry that I forgot."

"You made up for it." She said with a smile, watching as he nods but clearly does not look convinced, "Really. Thank you."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

He watches as she hesitates in the car… 'the boys expecting you?"

"I made sure they ate before I left…'

"Can you stay? Just…' she shrugs, 'it's been a day."

"Sure Partner."

He smiles as she kicks out of her heels, flexing her toes before disappearing back into the house.

She comes out 5 minutes later changed, face washed free of makeup and offers him a beer. "This time,' she hands him the remote.'you pick the movie."

He settles, watching as she sits with him. "Your mom will come around,'

"Hasn't in three years."

"She'll get there." he says, watching as she nods, shrugs slightly, "It wasn't your fault. He made his own choices."

"I know." She says softly, watching he reaches over, takes her hand squeezing slightly "I do. Really, I just… I wish he was here."

"Yep." He took an even breath before she gestures to the screen, putting her feet on the coffee table. He narrows his eyes but focuses on picking out a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

December

*Talk Dad into Pizza.* Sean texts and she smirks, watching as Danny narrows his eyes over the desk.

"Who is that?"

"No one." She answers easily, watching as he raises an eyebrow obviously not convinced.

"Uh huh." And she smiles over the desk at him. She sips on her coffee, her phone buzzing again.

*and breadsticks!* this time from Jack.

"It should worry me what they are trying to talk you into."

"Who into what?" She says back without looking at him.

*We might be late.*

"Don't encourage them."

"Encourage who?" She sets her phone back in it's holder and focuses on the reports in front of her. "Focus or we are never gonna get to leave."

"Why you'd let us get this far behind?"

"Me? You are the one that agreed to be on call for two weeks. I could shoot you."

"Need the money. Gifts are expensive."

"Could still shoot you, do your reports so we can go home."

* * *

"Pizza." She said as she pointed towards a street.

"I knew it." He said as he hit the steering wheel.

"I already ordered it."

"You are as bad as they are." Her smile just confirmed his feelings but he turns right, let's her go in to pick up the three pizza boxes and a couple of smaller boxes. The rest of the drive is easy and he opens the door to watch as the boys both light up when they see the boxes.

"You two play dirty." He says and they give him completely fake innocent looks as they take the boxes from Maria and head to the already set table. He can't helping smiling as he watches Maria and the boys spar as she unzip her boots and step out of her shoes. Just manages to snag her jacket before she wanders off. Shakes his head as he has to go get her gun and badge. Her hand already dishing out food and smiling as he shakes his head at all of them and their antics.

* * *

"Maria what are you doing for Christmas?" Jack asks softly and she shrugs not meeting his gaze.

"Working.' She says evenly and Danny raises an eyebrow, surprised at the answer

"Not spending it with your sis and her kids?"

"Nope…' she says evenly and he frowns,

"Okay… why?"

"They are heading to Paul's parents place in Florida, want to have a Christmas on the beach."

"Your Mom?"

"Not speaking with me."

"What time are you off?" Sean asks and she glances towards him,

"4 probably."

"You should join us for Mass," Sean offers softly and Maria gives a gentle smile, obviously touched but shakes her head.

"That's your guys times."

"No… he's right. Stop by after your shift. We will wait for you." Danny says, because he hates the thought that she will be alone for Christmas.

"Danny…' Jack is already picking up his phone, sending off a text.

"I told Grandpa to plan for another plate." She blows out a slow breath as she catches Sean's smug grin.

"You guys fight dirty."

"They know.' He says as he passes over another beer.

* * *

She had tried twice to get out of it. Texting him during her shift, right after 9 am. In the middle of gifts and then about 30 minutes later. The boys had taken his phone and said barring her being actually on shift, in a call, they expected to see her for Mass and dinner. He had gotten a simple 10-4 text next that did nothing for the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like her to cancel anything, especially something the boys had invited her too.

Danny can hear the front door, "Give me 15 minutes…' she calls as she heads immediately towards the bedroom, hair blocking the majority of her face.

"Hold up." She pauses, facing the door. "About face."

"Danny…' her voice is tired, 'just… 15 minutes." She pushes open the door and let's it close behind her. Jack and Sean both giving him a look and he sighs as he crosses to the door, knocking twice. She doesn't answer.

"I'm coming in." He pushes it open and sees her hanging up a garment bag over the bathroom door. Her back still towards him.

"It's nothing." She says evenly and he lets the door close behind him.

"About face.' She turns towards him slowly and he scowls, stepping towards her.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" His hand on her chin, lifting it up.

"It's nothing."

"What happened?" He repeated, tone testy

"Suspect caught me with an elbow, it looks worse than it is…."

"Twice?" Looking at the bruise over her chin and near her temple.

"I'll put makeup on, cover it up."

"The hell you will. Take a shower and relax. The Church isn't going anywhere. It doesn't start til 6 you got time. Who was your partner today?"

"Wasn't their fault Danny…" Which told him that it was exactly their fault,

"Fine I'll just look at the schedule."

"Davis…' The darkness that flickered across his face made her sigh. He wasn't fond of Davis to begin with.

"Take a shower."

* * *

She does and she frowns as she steps out. Not surprised by the expanse of bruises on her arms, ribs, upper stomach and down her leg. The shower helped relax tense muscles but also made everything just ache. It also made the bruises stand out stark against her skin and she sighed as she dried her hair as much as she could before blow drying it out.

She slides the leggings on and steps into her shoes before focusing on the dress. It zipped up the back and there was no way she was gonna be able to get it up with her arm and shoulder so sore and she did not want to set Danny off but knew that was gonna happen eventually.

"Danny." He's there a moment later, carefully opening the door.

"Jesus Christ…'

"Can you just….' she turns and she can't see her back but can feel the damage.

"Where the fuck was he?" He asked as he stepped forward. Maria frowning as he zipped it down completely and pushed the fabric wide across her shoulders. His fingers barely touching her.

Danny could feel the rage boiling at the span of bruises across her back, clear deep bruises that spoke of hard close combat. The bruise across her right shoulder that was edging down her arm.

"It was an interview with a suspect. Davis stepped outside to take a call and the guy flipped."

"He left you alone with a suspect?" Danny frowning as she turned on him, holding the dress up with one hand, her eyes tired.

"Can we not get into this right now? I'm tired. I'm sore and I promised the boys I would be here. So can we just not?"

"Sarge know about this?" He said as he gestured up and down her body.

"Yeah. He did the post stuff. Took pictures. Gonna take another set in a couple of days when everything darkens and looks ugly. Davis got his ass handed to him."

"The suspect?"

"I sent him through a window. He's at St. Victor's with a broken shoulder and arm." And gunshot wounds, she thought silently not ready to start him down that path.

"Good girl." She rolls her eyes at him, turning back around and feeling him zip the dress up. Hisses slightly as it rubs against tender skin. "Sorry."

"Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yeah. I got something." He leaves her to finish getting ready and watches as she steps out, jacket already in place. She has put on makeup though it does nothing to really hide the bruises it evens it out some. Her hair hides the one near her temple but the one on her chin is stark against her skin.

"Here." He hands her the coffee and the pills, watching as she downs both of them before sipping on the coffee. "Boys!"

"Coming." They slide to a stop when they see her, eyes wide.

"Just bruises… nothing that won't heal." She says softly, "Come on. Let's go." They head out in front of her and Danny goes to touch her back but remembers the bruises and clenches his hand as he grips his keys.

She winces as she gets into the car and ignores the ticking in his jaw.

"You got your bags?" Danny asks the boys and sees two nods from the backseat.

"Yeah."

"Bags?"

"Staying with Grandpa after Church, he's taking us to Boston."

"Nice."

* * *

He can tell she's sore as hell, movements slow and careful. Danny holding out an elbow to her, watching as she loops her hand through it. "You working tomorrow?"

"What am I gonna do be sore and cranky at home when I could be earning OT."

"If you are sore…"

"Shut up Danny." He snorts, watching as she gives him a smile.

"Detective Baez."

"Commissioner."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nothing a couple of days won't heal. Thank you for letting me join you tonight."

"Of course. Did the hospital clear you for work?' She winced, watching as Danny turned on her both eyebrows raised.

"You went to the hospital?" Frank giving a small smile of sympathy. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It's Christmas." She said it like it was obvious, watching as the boys both raise an eyebrow, "I wasn't calling you away from your family."

"I don't care what day it is. You end up in the hospital. You call me." She rolls her eyes and Frank gives a small smile, "How did you find out?" Danny demanded from his father.

"I get notified of all officer involved shootings."

"Shooting?" Danny exploding again, turning back on Baez. Voice raised and this time obviously angry. Maria ignoring him as she leveled a look at Frank.

"You are not helping." Maria said evenly.

"Sorry.' Frank murmured with a small smile everyone watching as Danny points a finger in her face.

"You are telling me everything when this is over."

"Fine.' she mutters, 'will you calm down?" With an not so subtle look to the boys who are hovering nearby. His jaw clenches but he blows out a slow breath. He's not happy, and now he's edgy as well, his hand open on her arm. They are interrupted by Jamie and Eddie as they come up.

"Heya Maria!' She can't quite keep the soft sound of pain squashed as Jamie claps her shoulder in welcome, the jolt traveling all the way down her back. Danny pushing him none to gently on the shoulder in return.

"Watch it you big lug."

"Hey… what the hell…' Jamie rubs his shoulder as he glances to where Danny is fuming, his hands light on her shoulders. Before focusing on her, the half covered bruises 'Sorry. You okay?"

"Got into it with a suspect.' She said evenly,

"Alright. Let's get everyone inside." Frank says, hoping to derail another go round.

* * *

Danny hovers, holds up a hand in warning to Erin as she steps towards Maria, stalling her motion for a hug. "Come on… let's sit down." Danny says and Erin nods,

"What happened?"

"Suspect didn't take kindly to a question."

"Damn."

She sits between Danny and Erin. Mass is beautiful and she smiles as Danny helps her out of the pew before holding out an arm. "Dinner?" He asks and she nods,

"I'm starving."

* * *

Reagan dinner was exactly as she remembered it. Loud, full of laughs and lots of food. Danny to her right and Frank to her left. Childhood stories passing around before Danny catches a glance at the time and her relaxed face and decides they should probably head back to the house.

"Alright boys.' He raises, gives them each a hug, 'be good for your grandfather."

"We are always good for Grandpa." Jack says evenly, watching as Maria stands as well.

"Thank you for inviting me." She accepts both careful hugs and smiles as Danny holds up her jacket. She repeats the hugs with Erin and Eddie before Jamie gives a half wave from the couch.

"You guys heading out?"

"Gotta work."

"You been cleared?" Frank asked, watching as Maria gives a half smile,

"Cleared? What's that?" She asks as she steps out and he shakes his head. Danny following quickly.

"Bye Pop! Thanks."

"Bye!"

* * *

The ride back to the house is quite, Maria staring out the window with a small smile. "You good?"

"Thank you. It was better than being alone."

"Anytime Partner. Now… tell me what the fuck happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stand in

"Hey Baez. They unearthed Tyrone Jenkins. His girl friend called in. He's expecting you."

" _ **Tyrone Jenkins? That bastard left you alone with Tyrone Jenkins. He's like 6 foot 4 and 250 pounds!' Maria sighed softly, earning a look she could just make out in the window. "Sorry… sorry. Go ahead."**_

"Combs is on a personal day as well. Take Davis with you."

"Kay Sarge. Davis! Come on." She grabs the keys for the charger and heads downstairs.

"I'm driving."

"The hell you are, I'd never hear the end of it." Maria murmurs as she slides into the driver's seat. Pulling it forward.

"How would he know?"

"Because your 6 feet tall and I'm not." She hits the second setting for the mirrors and watches as they all reset to her settings. Before starting the car and pulling into traffic.

* * *

"Where's Shelly?"

"Out."

"Out where?'

"It's Christmas where the hell do you think she is? With her family."

"Look we just need to know where Diamone is…"

"I ain't his keeper.' Maria glanced over as Davis glanced at his phone again before tucking it back into his pocket.

"We just have some questions for him,'

"I said I ain't his keeper…'

"So you're gonna take the fall for him instead." Davis prods and she grits her teeth, they did not need to set him off.

"I ain't done nothing. I've been going to my meetings and my…' Davis pulls his phone out again and sighs… nodding to the door before dipping outside. 'I've done my check ins and my tests and dealt you assholes stopping by whenever the hell you feel like. It's a holiday! My girl is out with her family and I'm in here with you…' Maria frowns as he stands, a glance to the door.

"Look Tyrone we're not trying to pinch you."

"The hell you ain't! You and that bastard are here on a holiday. Cops don't come by on a damn holiday unless they are looking for trouble."

"I need you calm down for me."

"I ain't calming the fuck down! Why the fuck you gotta come up here and get in my business. I don't know where the fuck Diamone is. I don't hang with him no more…'

"Alright…' she says and is cut off as he lunges for her.

"I AIN'T GOING BACK TO JAIL!'

* * *

It was a nasty mad fight and he had a foot and a hundred pounds on her. Her gun had gotten lost in the shuffle and she had screamed for backup over the radio at the same time he had sent her over the kitchen counter. Came up with one of the knives as he rounded the counter the normal way. Sent it sliding through his arm and used his surprised and the loss of balance to send him over counter the same way he sent her. Ducking out of the kitchen's other door.

Hand still firmly holding the knife. Heard him ranting about her and what he was gonna do to her. She's scanning for her gun, she kills the radio, takes a second to catch her breath and tries to think through her options. She didn't know where the fuck Davis was but she was going to lose a hand to hand fight with this dude. Can hear his heavy feet coming down the hallway and ducks back into the kitchen, making a dash for the door. Can hear his heavy footsteps thundering after her.

He's got the home field advantage and when his hand closes over her arm and grips the back of her jacket he flips her onto the table. Splintering it with the force of the impact. She grips her gun, he's on top of her the next moment. Two hands going for it. Trying to wrench her hands from around her gun. She focuses on keeping her grip with that hand and reaches for the knife with the second, sending it into his leg. The blow to her temple she expects but pulls the gun between them and fires twice. He howls again, falling to the side. She keeps a hand on the gun and the knife and kicks him away from her. "STAY DOWN!'

Her vision is swimming, adrenaline and lack of oxygen making a dangerous combination. She doesn't see him until he's slamming her against the wall. He's losing strength but he's desperate and she unloads the gun into floorboard as he tries to get it from her. The second blow to her chin rattles her teeth, she swings the butt of the gun against his temple and then the back of his head. His momentum carrying him through the window. Let's her body slide down the wall, the fight leaving her body now that the threat is done.

Looks up as the uniforms come barreling through the door, guns drawn and eyes wide. "He down?"

"He's down.' She confirms, watching as one approaches her carefully, she's covered in blood, she's pretty sure most of it is his. 'Hadley' written across his chest, watches as the other one disappears further into the apartment. Clearing rooms as he goes.

Her jacket is ripped, along with her shirt, pants and she doesn't even know where the hell her shoe is.

"Are you alright…" Hadley asks and she nods,

"I think so…' he nods, watching as she tests her muscles carefully before standing

"Clear… place is empty. Baez?'"

"Hey Stanely."

"Where is your partner?"

"That's a good fucking question." She asks darkly,

"Here..' he holds up her boot and she winces as she pulls it on. The adrenaline is filtering away and leaving with it the throbbing in her head, the pain bridging across her body. She can hear the screaming of sirens as they approach and the sounds of boots as they come thundering up the stairs.

"My radio?"

"Here."

She accepts it, rattling off her number and telling central to slow every down.

"Do you need a bus?"

"10-4, not serious."

"10-4."

"And my Sergeant."

"Already on the way Baez.' She smiles as she hears Dooley's voice, nodding slightly as she tucks her gun into her holder and the radio in her pocket. Two more uniforms step in,

"Suspect is secured…' she nods, 'got em three times. He's lost some blood but still raging about how he doesn't want to go back to jail…'

They all trail off as Davis comes strolling into the room, hand clicking his phone off. Watching as he scans the room before his face loses all color as he sees Maria.

"Reagan's gonna fucking kill me." She didn't argue with that logic,

"You're lucky I'm out of fucking bullets."

* * *

"Don't touch me." She says as he reaches to help her down the stairs, holding his hands up, a couple of uniforms gesturing for him to move away. She doesn't have the energy to fight with him as well. She's sitting on the back of the ambulance when the Sergeant get there. An icepack being held against her temple by an ace bandage and the second one on her chin being held there by her hand. Trying to control the swelling. She fishes out her phone, sending a text to Danny. *Hey… tell the boys that I'm not gonna be able to make it.*

He'll be pissed but he can deal. Tucks her phone back into her pocket.

The sergeant, the Lt, and the Captain all show up within 10 minutes time. Davis is sitting on the back of the other ambulance and they have a slew of uniforms on the scene, securing the perimeter.

She gives her statement, watches as they all nod. "Where was Davis?" Sarge asks at the end and she shrugs,

"You'll have to ask him."

"Oh I plan on it. Go to the hospital. Get cleaned up."

"My go bag is in the car."

"I'll grab it."

The paramedic takes it from him and she turns, climbing into the ambulance and leaning back against the stretcher.

"Need your piece." She hums, easing it out of her holder and passing it too him. "I'll meet you at the hospital when we are done here."

"Don't let Davis drive my car."

"I'll bring it over.' Dooley says with a grin.

* * *

She lets her eyes close, before hearing her phone ding. Pulling it out. *What's up?*

*It's just been a day already, tell the boys I'm sorry. I'll swing by in a couple of days and see them then.*

She sighs as her phone dings again, pulling it out to see a picture of both boys. *If you are not on a call, or actively working. Be here or be square. We have food.*

She sighs, let's her phone fall back into her lap.

She wants to shower, she wants to go home a sleep and has a day full of interviews and pictures and statements and she's already tired.

* * *

The crime scene tech takes pictures and then her clothes. The nurses showing her to where the showers were in the break room afterwards. She showers, scrubbing the blood off her body. She's got red marks and bruises darkening already, forming across her body. She dries as much as she can and takes the two gowns the nurse passes through.

* * *

Glancing up as Dooley steps into the room. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'd like punch Davis in the face. How is Tyrone?"

"Surgery, they think he's gonna make it.' She nods, easing up onto the bed. "Davis is in talking with IA… he's looking at time off." She figured,

"Probably a good thing."

"You tell Reagan yet?" She glances up, watching as he raised an eyebrow

"No…' she gives a small smile, 'he's at home with his kids… you really want him here?"

"Not particularly… I also don't particularly want to deal with him when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him."

"I can handle Reagan… how long is this all going to take?"

"I'll get it rolling… and Baez…' he stops, watching as she glances up, 'you did good."

"Thank you."

* * *

She can hear the voices down the hallway, the Captain, The Lieutenant and the Sergeants voices carrying through the station. She's sore, she hurts and she eases into her chair. She's pinned her hair back, because even the sensation of it brushing across her skin hurts.

"Damn Baez…. you okay?" Shawney asks and she nods,

"I'll live."

"Heard Davis was clueless."

"All I can say is he wasn't there."

"Hate to be him.'

"Brought it on himself." She murmurs but yeah. She didn't envy the man. Sarge comes out first, before the LT and the Captain next. Holding his gun and badge.

"Baez…' she sighs, she just wants to sit for a moment. "Office…. then I'll leave you alone to write your statement."

She rises carefully, watching as Shawney moves away.

"Doctor clear you?"

"Gotta ride the desk for a couple of days, until the bruising settles down."

"You and Reagan have a stack of files to go through, that will keep you busy."

"Yay…' she says softly, earning a smile from the LT.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore… glad to be not dead."

"You really held your own in there…' The captain said softly, 'the apartment is trashed,"

"Davis is saying that…' she holds up a hand, stilling the words,

"I really… really don't care what he was doing or who he was talking too."

"Neighbors called the cops, your transmissions to dispatch alerted that you needed back up. His radio was off and obviously, he was taking a personal call. Your bullets into the floorboard were stopped by the concrete… nothing went through."

"Thank god… I thought we were close enough to the wall it would be safe." The captain nodded… 'Just wanted it out of play."

"That decision might have saved your life."

"There will be an investigation… he's on leave pending the results."

"Okay."

"I'll let you get to your written statement."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Christmas Night

She trails off, sees they are sitting in his driveway, his hands tight around the steering wheel when she turns to face him. "Danny?"

"He's right.' he says softly and she just watches him, his eyes darting towards her. 'I'm gonna kill him."

"He knows." She said evenly, now that's she's stopped moving and relaxed she honestly doesn't know if she can get out of the car. Feels his hand take her own.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Danny…'

"If I had been there…'

"Danny…' she squeezes his hand, 'no what ifs… I'm here. I'm okay."

"Come on. I'll make you hot chocolate." He frowns as he gets out of the car and she doesn't, crossing around the car and opening her door. "Okay?"

"I hurt.' She says softly and he nods.

"Come on Partner… bed is more comfortable."

* * *

She kicks out of her shoes, let's Danny ease the jacket off. "We're staying home tomorrow."

"We'll make the decision in the morning."

"Okay." He agrees, following her into the bedroom.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asks softly and he nods even though she can't see him.

"Overhead or button up?'

"Buttons."

"Yeah, give me a minute."

He fetches that and a bottle of water. She has her leggings off and Danny frowns at the bruises and scrapes that cover her legs. He watches as she stands, turning her back to him and drags the zipper down. They look worse than just a few hours ago, and he doesn't ask her permission as he undoes the strap of her bra, watching as she releases a breath. "Up or down?"

"Down.' He nods, letting the dress fall

"You need to ice your back."

"I need to ice my body." She shoots back and he smiles, helping her drag the shirt up her arms. Leaving her to button it up as he disappears to get the ice.

"Face down." He says as he steps back in, watching as she does. Lays the pillowcase down first and then the two large ziplock bags. "They give you any meds from the hospital?"

"Yeah. I took them."

"Okay."

* * *

He stays, not surprised she falls asleep and eases the ice away before covering her with the blanket.

She sleeps hard until morning and he stays in the living room, sleeps on the couch. Is not surprised to hear her groan as her alarm goes off. Gets up and sees she's paused mid reach for her alarm.

"Always worse the next day."

"Shut up." He shuts the alarm off, goes and gets the ice and sets it up again. She takes the meds the hospital gives her and relaxes as Danny makes breakfast. She comes out dressed, though definitely dressed down. The cotton pants and his NYPD tee-shirt a far cry from her normal clothes.

"You sure you…'

"I swear to god Danny."

"Alright… Alright, sorry."

* * *

She is not surprised he breaks for the Sergeants office as soon as they get in. The door closing behind him, "He looks mad…' Stanley murmurs and she nods, watching as he does as well. 'You okay?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Surprised they let you back in."

"Get to sit here and look pretty." He smirks, watching as she does as well before she slides a file over. Flicks her eyes over to where Danny and Dooley are going back and forth.

* * *

New Years

She smiles as he sets the coffee in front of her. "You good?"

"I'm good.' She says evenly, watching as he scans her, the bruises have faded to yellow, would be gone in just a few more days. "They gave Davis a 30 days suspension and a year probation."

"Should lose his damn job.' Danny mutters darkly and she shrugs. 'He gonna fight it?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him he's not." Baez says softly, watching as he nods. Handing her a stack of files.

"What's this?"

"Financials." She scowled,

"Thanks for working this with me." He says softly, watching as she tips her eyes up to his over the desk before focusing on the files again.

* * *

Danny had put his request in at the beginning of December. His old man always took the week between Christmas and New Years off and took the boys somewhere for a Vacation. Sometimes he joined them, this year they had agreed he would work as much as he could.

She rarely worked overtime if not on a case, but has been pulling it with him for the past six months. It was dirty fighting, because he wouldn't kill himself knowing she would work it with him. It kept his hours near the 50-60 hour mark instead of the 80-90 mark. And she knew it.

But this week was different, the house was quiet and he wasn't ready to face the new year without Linda.

"You sure Reagan… you could spend it with the boys…' The Sarge had asked and he shook his head,

"No… they understand. They are with my old man. Just gonna be an empty house."

"Alright,' He posts it and Danny watches as Williams stands, heading towards the paper, penciling in name too many times for his liking. He was a poacher when it came to the OT list and very rarely people argued with him. So Danny was surprised when Maria stepped in, shaking the snow off her coat and detouring to the sign up sheet next. A habit they all had the 1st of the month.

Jotting her name down next to his and frowning as she got to something, scratching a clean line through a name and putting her name next to it before setting it aside silently. Williams heading back to the sheet and picking it up.

"What the hell Baez?" He says as he follows her to her desk. Williams voice carrying through the squad. The Sarge coming out of his office.

"Problem?"

"Baez just poached one of my slots." The Sarge raises an eyebrow at her, seeing her meet his gaze evenly. Holding his hand out for the clipboard. Not surprised to see that her name had been doubled beside her partners. Saw the last one on the list.

"It's one shift Williams,' Sarge said firmly, 'She's got rank, time, and partner privilege. Enjoy the night off."

Danny kept his eyes on the report in front of him, ignoring the pissing match. Baez rarely pulled rank but she had it.

"Fine." Williams mutters and heads back to his desk Sarge giving Baez a look,

"Seriously, you could have just asked."

"More effective. He knows the rules."

The silent rules but rules nonetheless. She had done it before, bumped people off an overtime shift with him,

"Children,' Dooley mutters as he walks back to the desk, 'a bunch of children."

"Thank you."

"You owe me dinner."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

She tips her chair back, feet kicked up on the edge of the roof, Danny mirroring her position, pressed together arm to arm. The fireworks firing over head. Could hear the music and the shouts from the street below as the countdown continued. "Thank you." He says softly and she tips her head to look at him.

"You're welcome." He holds up his coffee cup, watching as she clicks her against his and they both take a sip.

"Another year."

"Another year.' She echos, the final cords of the music playing, his hand on her elbow,

"Happy New Year Partner."

'Happy New Year Danny." He presses a kiss against her cheek,

"It's freezing, let's get some grub before the drunks start their shit." he says and she smirks, nodding twice.

"Good plan. Deli?" That place never closed and the food was decent. It also didn't serve alcohol and would probably be a safe bet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
February

—-

She did her own thing with her family, every other Friday, most of the time. Seems like it was 'cancelled' for one reason or another when he asked about it later. Left him and the boys with a night to do something together. Usually a movie and dinner. Or going to the park for a few one on one games. Or two on two if they could steal Jamie away from Eddie for the night. It was something he tried to make sure he did if they weren't on call. He didn't comment on the fact that most of the time they still had contact with her sometime through out the day. He had to admit it was nice to have someone else for them to bounce ideas off that wasn't Erin, who always gave the 'be good' advise, or Eddie, who he liked well enough but she could be a bit reckless.

Maria gave a different perspective on alot of things, different background, different life style growing up. Different cultural and while she had been a cop most of her life she wasn't born into being a cop. So she could see things from outside of it easier. He smiles as he watches Jack pocket his phone quickly.

"She's at dinner." Danny reminded, watching as Jack sighed.

"I know. I know."

Danny rolled his eyes as Jack's phone dinged and he practically vibrated with the itch to answer it.

"Answer it and tell her thanks but text you after dinner. Dad busted you."

*Dad busted me. Thanks for the quick answer. Text me when free*

*Sure thing* Maria snorted as she wrote the quick reply before glancing around her mom's place. Ana and Carmen had kicked her out of the kitchen 10 minutes ago. *I am a grown adult.* She shot off to Danny.

*They have rules.* She rolled her eyes as she pocketed the phone, raising and venturing into the doorway. "You sure there isn't anything I can do..."

"Could spend time with your nieces... nephew.'

"Ana... please don't start... I'm here. They are not. Not my fault."

"They have something to do... you know where we...' She grits her teeth as she listens to the time old argument and counts the time until she could acceptably leave.

—

*Don't do anything stupid.* He frowns as he glances at the text, squinting at the phone as he waits for their coffee. Grabs a couple of pastries as well.

*Why?*

*Just. Promise me you won't do anything stupid.* He's not making blind promises and pockets the phone.

The squad room is quiet when he gets there and she's at her desk. "What the hell is going on?" He passes her the coffee and pastry.

"Thanks."

"What's…' he trails off as he sees Davis step out of the office Sargeant's office...

"Danny…' she said evenly, hand reaching out for his arm. Not surprised when he moved it out of her reach. Standing to follow him. The sergeant coming out of his office.

"Reagan…'

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"He's off leave, 30 days no pay. First day back…' his jaw ticks and he can feel Baez's hand on his arm, 'take a walk Reagan… won't do anyone any good if you get yourself suspended doing something foolish."

"He almost got my partner killed!" His voice booming through the room, Dooley nodding slightly.

"And he was disciplined for that.' Danny's jaw ticks hard, hand clenched at his side. 'Reagan. I get it… I do… take a walk."

She tugs on his shirt, watching as his eyes swing towards her. "Come on…'

His hand points directly in Davis face, a silent warning. Felt her grip further up his arm and pull. Following her direction and leaving the room.

"Give him space." Dooley says evenly and Davis nods,

"Sure thing."

* * *

She sighs as he storms out onto the sidewalk, all fiery rage and anger. "He should not have that badge!"

"I know."

"He was in the same god damn building as you and didn't even hear you empty your magazine into the floorboard!"

"I know.' She appeased, watching as he scowled at her and continued his pace down the sidewalk.

"Or you on the radio." She hummed a silent agreement, he wasn't actually talking to her. Was talking to himself. Having had this conversation a few times already. As he went through the post incident review, the photos, looked over the crime scene, and when they had to rephoto her bruises later that week.

Didn't need the reminder of the way his hands had curled into fists when they played her radio transmissions in the post briefings. She knew she had sounded desperate when she called for backup. Tyrone's voice over hers as he tried to wrestle the radio from her grasp, the grunt as his knee had hit her ribs. The click off and then her re keyed the mic just as he slammed her into something else. His voice loud and clear as he screamed about how he wasn't going back to jail and then a grunt as she sent the radio into his eye.

The third and fourth key up just more background noise from the fight. Then the silence that followed as she didn't answer condition checks and or requests for updates. Units flying that way.

"Come on…' she nods to the street and he nods, 'walk with me."

* * *

It takes nearly an hour for him to calm down enough to head back to the station. "You good?"

"I'm good."

"Okay." She's grateful for the call out, heads with him into the field where they stay for the next several hours.

* * *

"Why don't you use her name?" Sean asked and Danny glanced up sharply, watching as Maria did as well, fork frozen halfway to her mouth. Jack giving a look as he glanced between the three of them.

"What?" Danny questions, not sure what he was on about.

"Her name. She has one… why don't you use it?"

"I use her name." Danny defended and watched as Maria's eyes squinted, tilting her head sideways as she thought.

"No… you call her Baez or Partner… I've never heard you say her name."

"I've said her name…' he defended but like her, was thinking back.

"When?" Jack asked, "We call her Maria… you don't. No… Sean's right. I've never heard you call her Maria."

"I don't know… habit.' Danny says evenly but he knew why he didn't use her name but he wasn't about to explain that to the boys.

"Well it's weird. She calls you Danny all the time' Sean says evenly as he eats another bite of the food. 'I mean. She's here eating dinner with us on a Friday night."

"It's just habit boys,' Maria said softly, watching as Danny picked up his beer.

"No… they're right..." Danny said softly, because they were… there wasn't a reason he couldn't use her name "Maria, want a drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So what's the real reason you don't use my name?" She said after the boys had split the room, watching as Danny gave her a small smile.

"It's stupid."

"So… tell me anyways." Maria watched as he nodded,

"I was married,' he said evenly and she nodded, raising an eyebrow, 'when I got partnered with Jackie… I noticed it with Linda. We had the boys and she was tired all the time and we were working crazy hours. Just… calling her Curatola instead of Jackie… just made Linda easier to talk to."

"Ah."

"So when we got partnered together… just a habit I kept up.'

"She called me Maria…'

"Yeah but… I don't know. You were Baez, the cop, or you know… My Partner."

"I get it.' She said softly, because it kinda made sense.

"Still… you have a name…' he says softly, 'I'll get used to saying it."

* * *

It doesn't take him long, especially when the boys each raise an eyebrow whenever he calls Baez or Partner through the house. Her small smile as he rolls his eyes and corrects himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

March (Danny's Birthday)

He wakes to the boys, blowing air horns and stomping their feet. He shakes his head, smiling as they do. Dragging him out into the living room. He pauses at the spread of food, Maria giving him a smile as she gestures to a chair.

"They dragged you into this?"

"They did. I cooked though,' He loves her cooking and this is no different. She typically only homes cooks spanish food, leaving the other types of cooking to him and the boys but they all loved her Churros. She had gotten up extra early to make them, pairing them with the normal eggs, toast and bacon they normally ate for breakfast.

"I don't know how you make these things but they are sin.' Danny murmurs and she smirks, dipping her own into the hot chocolate and taking a bite.

"You have to show me how to make these." Jack says and she nods, "They are so good."

* * *

"Come on… everyone get dressed." She calls, getting a raised eyebrow from Danny and the boys.

"Why?" Sean asks and she just gives him a look.

"Because I said so… that's why."

"Alright… you heard the lady. Let's go. Warm? Cool? Casual?"

"Just get dressed." Not giving anything away.

* * *

She changes into a pair of jeans and sweater. Watching as the boys stepped out dressed and ready to go before Danny follows a few moments later. Everyone stepping into shoes and grabbing the last of their things.

"So where to?" Danny asks as he holds up the keys, surprised when she reaches out and takes them.

"You'll see. Load up!"

"This is my car." He says, standing at the front of the jeep.

"It won't kill you to sit shotgun for once."

He sighs but climbs into the passenger seat. Watching as she starts the car with ease. She navigates into the city and pays to park at a lot.

"Why we gotta come all the way out here for a movie? We got one right near my house."

"Because we're having lunch at the steakhouse." Both eyebrows raise,

"You got us a table there?"

"I did. Anymore objections?"

"No… you didn't have to do all this."

"Shut up and enjoy the attention." Jack and Sean both smirk, watching as Maria threaded her arm through Danny's.

"Come on. Movie starts soon."

* * *

The movie was some action packed movie they all enjoyed. Danny smiling as they trailed behind the boys as they headed towards the steakhouse. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted too, not often we have a day off and a reason to celebrate. It's good for you. Good for the boys." She said softly, "Not like I have anyone else to spoil right now."

"I guess.' He murmurs, smiling as Jack runs up to a corner stand and orders four coffees. Watching as Maria accepts her cup with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

The steakhouse was worth the price, the staff was great, Maria ordering them both a drink and then a second one that drew a raised eyebrow.

"Eat your food and stop fretting." She said as she took a sip of her beer.

"This place is so good.' Sean murmurs as he polishes off his food and the waiter clears the table. Danny trying to get his paws on the check and is not surprised when she slams her hand down on it.

"Off.' She says firmly.

"You got breakfast and the movies." He tried to reason. The waiter glancing between them with amused eyes.

"Paws off Daniel Reagan or I'm gonna make this whole place sing for you..." He raises his hands watching as she takes it and tucks a card into booklet.

"Alright… restroom. I don't want to listen to the whining when we get stuck in traffic."

He agrees, comes back to her signing the check and passing it back to the waiter.

"Smooth partner. I owe you lunch for like three weeks."

"Don't worry about it. My turn." She is gone just a few minutes.

"You two know about this?" Danny asks and they both shake their heads.

"No but she has you beat by a long shot." Jack said he chuckles,

"Yeah. I guess she does."

"She does what?" She asks as she stops at his shoulder.

"Jesus Maria, you need bells."

"Ready?" She asks and they all nod, rising and putting coats back on. The sun going down and he watches as she tugs her hat down her head. Danny reaching up to fix her collar before double checking the boys. The sun was edging down the sky and the temperature going with it.

"Back to the car?" She hums and he starts that way. Feeling her tuck to his side,

"Cold?" He asks and she hums, threading her arm through his. "Least it's not snowing."

"Too damn cold for that."

"Thank you for today… it's been great."

"You're welcome." She said, they cross the final couple of blocks easily. Danny frowning as she suddenly stopped, catching the three of their attention.

"Damn." Patting down pockets.

"What?' He asked, "You leave something at the restaurant?"

She pulls open her coat, reaching into the inside pocket. Pulling out the tickets. Watching as all three eyes go to them. "I lied…' she said with a wide smile, 'we're not done."

She watches as the smile spreads over his face slowly,

"What have you done?" He takes the tickets, glancing over them. "Seriously… how the hell did you do this?"

"You're not the only one with contacts." She said evenly, watching as the boys both crowd them.

"Holy shit." Sean's voice

"Language." They both chide and he rolls his eyes.

"Best Partner ever.' Danny says and she smiles,

"Come on."

She lets him get the drinks and popcorn, laughs along with the boys as he gets worked up over the plays but they all enjoy the game. Maria switching to water at half time and watching as Danny does the same.

It's late when they get back to the car, his hand warm on the middle of her back. The boys climbing into the back and she hands over the keys as she gets into the passenger seat, the drive out of the city is much smoother, most of the city settling down due to the hour.

"Alright home boys." They both groan but climb out of the car, stumbling to their rooms and she smiles as she shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it in the closet. Watching as he does the same.

"Hey…' he reaches out for her elbow, feeling her stop. Pulling her into a hug, felt her smile against his cheek. 'Seriously… thank you."

"You're welcome Danny. Happy Birthday."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -  
May 28th

* * *

When she stops to think about it. Which isn't often because it's just so easy, so routine at this point, that she can honestly say she has no idea what she's feeling. What he's feeling. She knows she enjoys spending time with him. With the boys. That they help with the loneliness she sometimes feels. It's the closest she's felt to someone since she was a teen. Knows that neither of them were ready for them to be anything than what they are.

She eats there at least once a week, though now it's almost 3 or 4 times. The boys inviting her for game night, pizza night, something Danny raises an eyebrow at but doesn't comment or correct them on. If the other's thought it was weird she was there on game night they kept it to themselves.

She sleeps in the guest bedroom or on the couch.

But it's the middle night calls that get her the most.

The year anniversary that causes him to retreat into his house with his boys and his family she expects, understands. Every time her brother's anniversary comes around she takes two days to herself and hunkers down.

But she also doesn't blink when he calls her 2 days later at 2 am. "Can… can I go there?"

"Of course."

He leaves a note for the boys and she answers the door when he knocks softly.

Doesn't say anything as he steps into the room, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and neck, pulling her closer. She closes her eyes, and breathes. Holds him as long as he needs, it's rare he cries. Even in front of her but he had been better about it, better about talking about it. He takes a shuddering breath and let's it out.

"Alright?" She asks as she pulls back, tagging his eyes and using a thumb to brush away the tears. Let's his hand scrub away the other side.

"Yeah…' he shakes his head 'just harder some days." She knows that,

"Come on. Let's find something to watch." Her apartment is cold, colder now that she's stepped back from him but she wraps a blanket around her shoulder. It's some movie they both have seen 1000 times but it's noise in the background. He kicks his feet up, drops them on the coffee table and they settle in.

She wakes up to his phone. She had tipped over during the night, her head pillowed on his leg. His hand threaded through her hair, the blanket pushed down around her waist.

"Hello,' his voice is thick and she doesn't think they have been asleep long, at most an hour. 'Dad?" He's trying to focus and she shifts to her back, feels his hand move to her arm. "Yeah… no I'm not home."

"I know that. Are you working?' Frank asks, glancing around the driveway to the missing car.

"No.' He says softly, 'was having a bad night."

"Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"I'm fine… I'm safe. I'm not out drinking."

"Then where are you?" He glances down at her and she shrugs, he knows his father better than her. Knows if it's worth telling him.

"I'm at Baez's…' he says softly hears his father soft hum, downshifts out of worry, 'she gets it."

"That's good."

"Wait it's like 2 am… why are you at my place?"

"You weren't answering your phone… I was worried."

"I'm fine… well… I'm not alone."

"Okay. Sorry to wake you Son."

"Hrm."

"I love you."

"I know Dad… I love you too." He disconnects and sets his phone aside, she rotates to her side, facing his body,

"Good?" She asks and he hums, tugging the blanket back up over her shoulder. Pushing the hair back out of her face and nods,

"Good." He says, and means it, watching as her eyes closed. He can't quite deal with what he is feeling… to many conflicting emotions in his brain but he chooses to focus on her, the way she is calm against him. Let's his hand slides into her hair again, feels her press close to him and closes his eyes.

* * *

His alarm wakes them next and she groans as she reaches for his phone and silences it.

He blinks awake, glancing around the room slowly before down at where Baez had pulled her arm back under the blanket and settled there. Seemingly content to stay where she was.

"I gotta run home. Change." He murmurs, watching as she hums but doesn't move. Her forehead pressed against his hip and he gives her a few moments before lightly touching her cheek, watching as her eyes open and flutter close again. "Means you gotta move."

She doesn't though and he grips the throw pillow from where he tossed it on the floor. Eases out and replaces his leg with the pillow. It says something that she doesn't move, he resets her alarm for 10 and slides the blanket over her shoulder. She shifts slightly but his "Shhhh, easy Maria…" settles her back down. Jots a quick note to her and lays it over her phone.

He calls the SGT on the way out the door. Making sure to lock it behind him. "We're gonna be late."

"Why?"

"I had a bad night…' he said carefully, 'we'll be in before noon."

"Okay Reagan. Baez okay?"

"Yeah, we were just up late.'

"Okay."

* * *

She comes in looking rested. "I can't believe you did that." She hisses at him but he holds up the coffee and pastry bag, watching as her eyes narrow.

"Forgiven?" He asks with a wide smile as she reaches over to take them.

"Yes."

"And thank you."

"Anytime Danny. Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

End of June

She typically heads to his place on Tuesday's for 'Taco night' and then Friday's when she's not meeting with her family for dinner. Friday typically spills over until Saturday night or Sunday morning when she breaks for home when they head to the Church and then dinner with his family. Different days depending on how late they are out, on call, whatever excuse they can think of it seems.

But she knows that tonight is gonna be one of the nights where they don't need an excuse. She knows the hard night is coming when the nurse at Mercy asks him for coffee. The panic on his face had her step in, "Hey Reagan. Call out. Let's go.' Saved him from answering as he gives the woman a quick smile and ducks away from the conversation,

She had looked nothing like Linda, tall, red hair, green eyes but still… it was the offer. The fact that he could say yes… if he had been able.

She lets him off the hook, drives while he stares out the window.

"Wasn't expecting that." He says finally as they are nearing the station.

"I know."

"I mean I'm still…' he holds up a hand, thumb spinning his ring and she nods again. 'It's just been a year. I'm not ready."

"No one is making you." Maria says softly, watching as he hums, blows out a slow breath.

She can tell it bothers him the rest of the day, grabs her bag from her car and opens the door to his car without question or statement and drops in the seat beside him. He raises an eyebrow but starts the car and heads home.

"Thai?" She asks, typing into her phone and he hums. Watching out of the corner of his eye as she orders quickly, and swings that direction on the way. Waiting in the car as she ran in to grab the two bags, she's back in a few minutes setting them at her feet on the floorboard. "God that smells good. Did we eat lunch?"

"I don't remember.' he says and feels bad, because she had mentioned something and then they had gotten a lead and had been off again. 'I don't think so. Sorry."

"It happens' she waved him off, pulling out her phone when it dinged. Glanced over as she texted something back quickly, 'Sean. Wanting an ETA.'

"Why not text me?"

"Cause you're always driving.' she shoots back with a look and he rolls his eyes, focusing on the road.

"Touche…' he says, 'how they know you were coming?"

"Lucky guess?" He could grant that, it was a good guyess most days given the time.

He pulls into the driveway and watches as she pushes open the door, and grabs the food before her keys out and opening the front door. "Boys!"

They both look up from the project. "Food?"

"Food!"

"Awesome!" Sean echos as he rises from the table, Danny taking off his gun and following Maria to the kitchen.

"Come on…' She gestures towards the cabinets and Jack reaches for the plates. Danny shaking his head as he grips the back of her jacket, pulling as Sean takes the bags and sets them on the counter. She shrugs out of the jacket and accepts the four plates from Jack. Danny can't fight the smile as he reaches around her and grips her gun. She tilts to give him better access and he unclips it. Heading back towards the closet. She was impossible some nights but the familiar movements made sometime inside of him settle.

"What do you want?" She asks him as Sean works to load up their plates.

"Whatever is left…' he says jokingly, he glances at the table, and the piles of papers and cutouts and images that covered it 'what is this?"

"Project for science." Sean says, "Jack is helping me."

*Bring the food!* Maria tells Jack in Spanish, watching as he grins as he understands

*Yes Ma'am.* Jack murmured and Danny shook his head as they headed towards the living room. Danny accepting the place from Maria as she passes him. "Are you coming to my game on Friday?"

*What?* Tilting her head at him and Sean snickers into his plate as Jack rolls his eyes.

*Game? Friday?*

"Nice try.' Danny says as Maria raises an eyebrow. 'Even I know that wasn't close."

"He got two words.' she said evenly, 'We're not on call."

Danny shakes his head as she puts away two plates of food and kicks off her shoes. Stuffing them under the table before leaning back against the couch.

"So… what trouble did you two cause today?" Danny asks, enjoys listening to the stories. Enjoys watching the way that Maria folds her legs up beneath her and focuses on them as well. Everyone taking a moment to connect and unwind after the day.

* * *

"I'm gonna shower." He hums, watching as she disappears into the guest bedroom. Jack and Sean had retreated back to the table, working on whatever project they were doing for school. He flipped through the channels aimlessly until she stepped out in a pair of cotton pants, tanktop and her hair pinned up in a ponytail. Barefoot. Sitting beside him and bumping his arm with her own. Gives her a small smile.

"I don't know why it's bugging me." Danny said softly and Maria shrugs, glancing over to the boys to see that they were arguing over how to proceed but how they settled on something and moved on.

"It's not where your head is at." She answers softly and he hums, watching as she nods but keeps her eyes on the boys for a moment before looking back at him. Met his own gaze with her calm one. "But it's gonna happen again."

"I know." He mutters, scrubbing a hand over his head, scratching lightly. Let his eyes drop to his ring, to the hollow feeling that hit him as he stared at it before back to her. Her easy smile, the understanding in her eyes. "I do… I know… I just… I'm not sure I'm gonna react any better the next time either."

"Danny that is okay." She says firmly, with conviction and he nods, bites his lip as he glances back to the boys. Takes a moment to breathe with her, lets her warmth settle in senses as he watches his boys work side by side.

"I know she would want me to be happy but… someone here… with the boys that's not her… not family…' he says as he gestures towards her 'I just can't deal with that."

"Then don't." She answers simply, "Just don't then."

"Think that's normal?"

"When have you ever been normal?" He laughs and that's what she was going for. "You're doing fine Danny. The boys are doing fine."

—-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. -

Early July.

Danny has always been hot headed and to a degree protective. After Linda's accident he had settled down, more depressed than no longer hot headed but he was doubly protective.

So she isn't surprised when a he comes around the corner and the Perp has her pinned against the wall. One arm against her neck the other trying to wrestle her gun away from her grip that he hits the guy full force with a shoulder to the side, tackling him like a linebacker. She loses her footing, but keeps her grip on her gun. By the time she can focus on them he's got the guy face planted into the floor with a knee in his back. "You okay?'

She nods, still trying to catch her breath. The guy had grabbed her from behind and sent her face first into the wall. She was sure she had a bruise and as soon as Danny had the cuffs on the guy, he places two hard hands into his shoulders and slams him into the ground.

"Move, twitch... and I swear to god I'll shoot you." The man nods, taking a deep gasping breath as Danny lifts his weight.

Crosses to kneel in front of her. Straddling her legs as he pushes her hair back out of her face, eyes wide and frantic. "Talk to me Baez… you okay?"

"I'm okay." She says, her voice still rough, coughing as talking irritates her voice and her trachea.

"You're bleeding." He says, pulling his hand away and revealing the redness. She could feel it now, sliding down the side of her face.

"Hit the wall."

"Alright. Can you stand?" He asks, scanning her briefly before pushing her hair back again and wincing at the cut and the dazed look in her eyes.

She doesn't want to try to be honest, her thoughts disconnected and Danny has his radio out and his hand on her gun, easing her grip away from it. Let him tuck it back into her holster even as he barks for backup over the radio. "I got you... just sit still for me. I got you."

He's rambling but he's there and she closes her eyes as he drops the radio back into his pocket. "Alright, just sit still." His hand on her chin, holding it lightly to help her keep it still. She doesn't know how long it's been before the uniforms come barreling through the door, Danny directing them to where the perp is still laying and they haul him out to their cars. Danny digging through his pockets until he pulled out the napkins from lunch, pushing her hair back again.

"Sorry,' he murmured as he pressed it against her forehead, ignoring the hiss and the fist that hit his arm as he tries to stem the bleeding.

"Hey Baez… you okay there?"

"I'm okay." Neither of them look like they believe her.

"Let's get her outside." She can't remember his name and she can't focus enough on his name tag to place it.

"Let's wait for medics.' His tone testy and annoyed. 'Go outside and direct them in." The man raises both hands but does as 'suggested'.

"Be nice.' she murmurs softly and Danny shakes his head at the order. 'Not his fault."

"Okay... okay, just stay awake for me."

"I'm here." By the time the medics get there she has her breathe back but her head is killing her and Danny has got the bleeding stopped. Shifted to be kneeling beside her on the floor. The medics frown at the laceration and knot on her head, as well as whatever her eyes do when they shine a light in them.

"Neck hurt?" He asks softly as he prods gently with two fingers at her neck.

"Just my head."

"Let's get you on the stretcher." Her eyes going over his shoulder as one of them hold up a backboard.

"Oh hell no… you are not putting me on that thing."

"It's just..'

"No!" The medic nods,

"Can I at least put a neck brace on you?" He asks

"No. I'll risk it." Maria says evenly, firmly and Danny snorts but watches as the man sighs and stands.

"Detective. We need to get her on the stretcher."

Danny slides his hands under her arms, feeling her hands grip his jacket.

"Ready?"

"I'm gonna apologize now if I puke on you."

"Please don't.' Danny says even as he lifts her smoothly, the medic and emt there to help rotate her to the stretcher. He shakes his head as she blows out a slow breath. "Good?"

"No." She mutters as she closes her eyes, Danny rotating her feet up on the stretcher. Frowning as they hooked her up and start the oxygen.

"Alright. We're gonna take her to St Victor's…' Danny pauses and Baez squeezes his hand.

"Go back to the house."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"Danny…'

"I'm going." He says firmly, his tone tight, and she sighs, not arguing with him.

* * *

The Doctor checks her out quickly and Danny settles in the chair beside her bed. Two detectives have been in to talk to her and him. The perp has a few bruised ribs and was whining. Danny scoffing about it as he points to her head. Which leads to pictures and documentation of her injuries. She is surprised that in less than 2 hours later they are discharging her with a concussion. "You have someone to stay with you tonight?"

"I do." She answers and the doctor nods glancing to Danny, well aware of cops ability to lie to get out of her ER, who also nods.

"Alright. Take it easy, you'll be good as new in a few days."

* * *

They head back to the house to do the post incident paperwork and to file her medical papers. She's unsteady on her feet and the lights are too damn bright. Danny has a pair of sunglasses and his hat within minutes. Hovering like an overprotective brother and glaring at anyone that moves to close.

She doesn't question when he takes her keys and disappears before they are allowed to leave the station. Also doesn't question when she is finally allowed to leave that he guides her into his car. "My head is killing me."

"I know Partner." He says softly. "Close your eyes. I'll drive easy."

"Okay."

* * *

She doesn't get a look at herself until after she showers. There is a definite bruise forming on her forehead, beneath the neat line of stitches. Also down her arms and over her neck. She's sore, she's tired and her head is still pounding. She heads directly for bed, is not surprised when Danny ducks in a few hours later. Changed himself, carrying a plate.

"Something light to eat." She hums but doesn't move, watching as he smiles. "You need to eat something."

"That requires moving." She does though, sits up and takes the half sandwich from him. "Boys?"

"Told them to be quiet."

"Hrm.' She eats it slowly, hoping that it stays down. "I'm okay Danny."

"I know." He murmurs settles on the other side of the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

She hands him back the plate.

"I'll check on you in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

She sleeps until nearly 3 am, when him carefully opening the door wakes her up. He is checking to make sure she's breathing and when he quietly pads back out of the room she knows that she's not going back to sleep. Walks out into the living room to join him on the couch a few minutes later. She taps on his head, having him sit up enough for her to sit down and he settles back in place. Some type of real crime show on the television.

He's dozing and she flips through the channels to find something else to watch until she settles on a movie. He rotates towards her, his face pressing into her stomach. She let her hand fall to his shoulder, her other on tracing across his hairline, over the soft fuzz of hair covering that he keeps. He hums in contentment and she smiles, focuses on the television. He's breathing deeply by the time she settles and she isn't surprised that she drifts back off.

* * *

She wakes to the front door banging open and Danny covering his head with the blanket in protest. "Danny! You're late! Come on?" Jamie turns the corner and freezing,

"Damn you okay?" He asks in a much more tolerable voice. She can't imagine that the bruising has gotten better over night. The tanktop painting visible reminders of the bruises on her arms and collar bone.

"Suspect threw me head first into a wall." She answered the unasked question.

"Long night?"

"Not so bad." She says evenly.

"Piss off." Danny mumbles from beneath the blanket, though it buried under the blanket, his arm, and her shirt. Jamie still manages to hear it.

"You were the one that wanted to do this…" Jamie presses and Danny doesn't bothering replying 'Tomorrow? After dinner."

"Sure." He grumbles and Baez shakes her head, pushing on his shoulder.

"Go. I'll get something to eat."

"Tired." Danny protests and she pushes again,

"And. Go anyways. He came all the way over here and I'm not going with ya."

* * *

He does with protests and doesn't leave until he's seen her walk around steady and settle back on the couch. "Stay." He says as he points to her,

She gives a half salute and drags the cover back over herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"She's been over a lot." Jamie says softly and Danny glances his way with a side glance.

"She helps… when I'm down."

"That all it is?" Jamie asks and Danny gets where he is coming from because to outsiders it probably looks like more but she's comfort and he is selfish as hell but he's gonna hang onto it with both hands.

"That's all it is." Danny says, because even if it wasn't he wasn't ready to talk about it. To deal with it and Jamie gives a careful nod before a smile.

"Alright. Race you to the corner."

* * *

Maria frowns as Jack comes out and stops immediately. Eyes wide, "I'm okay.' She says, 'just a bad arrest."

"You don't look okay."

"Just bruises.' She says and he nods, 'You're Dad is out with Jamie."

"Right. Running."

"Yeah." She watching as he scans her again, "I'm okay.' she says again and he takes an even breath, nodding. 'Seriously Jack. I'm fine."

"Was Dad mad?" He asks and she smiles,

"More worried than mad."

"Hungry?"

"Sure."

* * *

"You coming to dinner tomorrow?" Jamie asks and she smiles as she shrugs.

"I'm not up for 300 questions." Maria says evenly as she gestures to her face, and Jamie shrugs before giving a rueful smile.

"Let me rephrase. You're coming to dinner." This time a statement. "I already told Erin."

"That's your guys time, He'll bring leftovers back, I'll be fine here."

"Boys. Make sure she comes over with you." Jamie says as he turns to where Jack and Sean were sitting.

"Yes Uncle Jamie."

She sighs, knows she's not going to win this fight. When the Reagan's decided something only God themselves could change their minds.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Maria gives a small smile as she hums, watching as leaves. Danny settling beside her.

"Could have helped?"

"I don't exactly want you sitting here by yourself." She rolls her eyes before leaning back against the couch.

"Impossible."

"Of course. You expected different?"

Not in the slightest was her only thought but she wasn't about to tell him that. "What's the plan for today?"

"Boys are goign to a movie. We're gonna sit here and be old.' She snorts 'got some puzzles. Should probably avoid the television."

"Puzzles sounds good."

They both ignore the boys as they laugh at them as they step out to head to the movies and see that they had a puzzle spread over the table. Arguing about how to start.

* * *

She dresses in a pair of jeans, and one of Danny's oversized shirts that does nothing to hide the bruises but at present keeps the fabric from touching her skin. Let's Danny drive her over to his father's house. She has only been here a few times. When they had been working and he needed to stop by the house for something. Only twice for dinner, so she's a little ill at ease until she walks in and the food is ready. Frank and Henry giving her a warm smile. Eddie and Jamie are directly behind them and she settles at the table between Danny and Frank.

The food is good, the conversation funny but at the end of dinner she's tired.

"Come on. We're gonna split." Danny says, leaving the arguing of who is getting what to some else.

She rises, ignores Danny's hand on her arm, gives a tired smile to Frank and accepts the hug from Erin and Eddie. Jack stepping beside her and offering an arm. She threads her hand through his arm and takes the silent offer of support.

She showers and settles on the couch, not surprised when Danny and the boys surround the television after her. She wakes later, to the lights being lowered by Jack as he leaves the room. Someone had covered her, the blanket tucked around her where she slept. Danny is on the other end of the couch, his own end kicked out into a reclining position.

She presses her end down and stretches across to him. He wakes when she moves his blanket, adjusts enough for her to settle down and watches as she goes back to sleep.

Let's his fingers trace the hair back from her face, watching the way she seemed to fall back to sleep instantly. Let's himself take a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

She wakes up early, walking into the kitchen to fight with food. She knows Danny is going back to work, the doctors won't release her for at least a week until the stitches come out of her head.

Danny pads into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and coffee. Sees Maria flipping pancakes and eggs and sliding them onto plates.

"This looks amazing."

"Sorry. Was hungry." She holds up a plate. Watching as he takes it and finds some forks.

"You can do this anytime." She smiles. Finishing three more plates and taking hers to the table as Danny calls back into the house.

"Boys! Food!"

They stumble out and he laughs as they beeline for the kitchen.

* * *

Danny frowns as he steps into the living room to see her very very carefully trying to bend over and put her shoes on.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to put my shoes on." She says evenly.

"I can see that. Why?"

"So I can go outside?!"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh no.' He says firmly and she raises an eyebrow. 'You're staying here."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because you knocked your head hard enough to not be able to put on your own shoes!"

"And. I'll be equally alone at home."

"Jack and Sean will both be here." She frowns, watching as Jack appears at his name, raising an eyebrow.

"Danny come on. I'm fine."

"And you will be fine. Right here. With the boys who can wait on you hand and foot." Jack nods in easy agreement when his Dad points at him.

"So what they are gonna babysit me?" He waved her off and she frowned as he knelt at her feet. Taking her shoes off and putting them back by the door. Annoyed because it had taken her five minute to put the damn things on.

"Television. Movies. Food. It's the same as your place. I'm not taking you home." He says with a cheeky grin and she shakes her head. "Go back to bed and sleep."

"Danny…" she paused as he knelt before placing his hand on her knee.

"Just,' He pauses, tips the hair out of her face to reveal the bruise, "for me."

"That's cheating." She says evenly as she narrows her eyes.

"Yep." he agrees without shame "I'll bring you Russo's." She narrows her eyes.

"Fine." She agrees. Gets the smug happy smile she is used too when he gets his way.

"Alright. I'll see if I can bug out early." She shakes her head as he gives her a wide smile over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Do you need anything?' Jack asks and she sighs as glances his way.

"Honestly Jack. I'm fine, just a bump. He's just being... him. But thank you." He nods, disappearing into the kitchen to clean up after breakfast and she stands before frowning as the world sways, gripping the back of the chair firmly to steady herself. Can admit that Danny probably had a point until she opens her eyes and is staring into Sean's concerned ones. Then thinks she probably would have been better going home just so she didn't have to see that look ever again. "I'm fine." She promises and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you are." Is all he says, in a tone that suggests the complete opposite.

"Coffee...' she asks, giving him something he can do. Glad that he smiles as he nods, heading into the kitchen with his brother and she takes a moment to make sure that the dizziness is actually gone before moving to the couch. Letting herself sink into the seat and relax.

* * *

They are driving her crazy and she takes a break from them to sleep. Because if she hears "Are you sure you're okay." Or "Let me help." One more time she's gonna snap at them and they don't deserve that. She hears her phone beep as she is getting ready to lay down and smirks at the text from Danny.

*Williams is an ass*

*Could be Davis.*

*I'll still break his face* She shakes her head because that was probably the truth.

*You gotta let that go*

*That perp could've killed you.* She's not about to start down that path with him right now. Not with her head still swimming and the look on his face as he called for a bus.

*zzzzz*

*K*

She sleeps hard for 3 hours, wakes to a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah." She says without moving, hears Sean's voice as he cracks open the door.

"Lunch. Dad says you have to eat."

"I'm coming.' She's still dizzy when she stands up and she eases herself back to the edge of the bed before trying again. Slower this time.

"Good?"

"Yeah." Sean takes her arm anyways and doesn't let go until she's seated at the table.

It's light, a salad and soup and she does feel better after she eats. "Game?" Jack asks as he holds up a deck of cards and the poker chips.

They run through several hands before growing bored and Sean smiles as he holds up the controller. "A few rounds."

"Sounds good. Jack?' She glances his way to see him tapping into his phone and rolls her eyes. 'Alright. Phones. Bedrooms."

"What? No. I'll…'

"Bedrooms." She said firmly and gets two sighs as they trudge away. Does the same with her own.

* * *

They both are all smiles as they are back out. Sans phone. Sean setting up the round and giving her a wide smile.

"Maybe I'll actually be able to win this time."

"I've got a bump on the head. I'm still gonna smoke you boys." Jack laughs as he drags the blanket to cover him and gets comfortbale.

"We'll see." Sean says even as he changes his focus and she pulls her legs up underneath her and lets herself relax. Lets herself enjoy this moment. It was rare that her and the boys did something one on one. Without Danny. It was different but the same in the best ways.

* * *

Danny frowns as he glances at his phone again,

"She's okay?" Sergeant asks as he spots the nervous tick.

"Not answering me." He says as he taps the phone on the desk as he glances across to her empty chair and Dooley sighs because he knows he's not going to get any productive work out of him.

"Go check on her." Dooley watches as Danny's eyes snap to him and nods once that he meant it. Watching the relief slide over his face.

"Thanks Sarge." Danny stands, gripping his jacket and darting out the door.

* * *

He pushes the door open and immediately relaxes, their laughter coming from the living room. Maria sitting cross legged on the couch with a controller in her hands as the screen flashes winner winner in bright red letters.

"Hey Dad!"

"She kill you again?" He asked as he came over.

"Thought I would have the advantage, her being woozy and all." Sean said with a sullen look, "I don't get it! How are you so good at this?"

"Just am.' Maria says with a smile and he taps his fingers against her head, watching as she tips her head to look up at him.

"Woozy?"

"If I move to fast.' She admits before glancing towards the watch on her wrist. 'You're early."

"None of you fools were answering your phones." Danny says evenly and he smiles at the flash of guilt that floods her face.

"Oh… I told them to put them away… Sorry." She murmurs… he hums, nodding twice. "Take a shower, we're ordering pizza."

"Again?"

"Hey…' she gestures to her face, 'dibs."

"Deal."

* * *

He drops beside her on the couch, the boys off winding down for the day, watches as she gives him a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Danny. Really. It's a concussion. Don't even really have a headache."

"Don't even really? So you do have a headache.' He smiles as she narrows her eyes at him. 'Just, don't push yourself. You have people that can help you."

"It was good today, once they stopped thinking I was gonna fall over." She says and he nods, could understand that.

"You play that game all day?"

"No.' She said with a look, 'we did some of the board games. I know you don't want them on that all day."

She holds still as he reaches out and pushes the hair back away from her cut, glancing over the stitches and the bruise. Snags his hand and drags it down to her lap. Holding his hand lightly in her own. "I'm fine."

"Yeah…' he says softly, taking a slow breathe as he held her eyes. 'scared me."

"I know... I know but I'm fine." She says it, watching as he takes another slow breath and nods. Squeezing her hand before slowly pulling it away. "So... What trouble did you guys get into?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Late July.

She is and she is not surprised the first time Danny kisses her. It's late. They both have had a few too many drinks and it's been a good week. They closed a case, put a murderer behind bars and sent a child rapist to jail for the rest of his life. They're not on call and went out to one of their normal haunts. She rides back with him in the cab and he pays the fare. She opens the door and feels his hand on her back as he waits for her to argue with the lock.

She smiles as he hands her a water bottle, taking one for himself.

"Boys?" He squints at the dark house, the quiet that filters through it. She can hear Sean's music, low in the silence.

"Sleeping."

"Probably a good idea." She murmurs and he hums. She drains the rest of her water, heads to the kitchen to toss the bottle, didn't hear his feet as he follows her. Turns and finds herself pressed against him, his one hand open on her side. The other pressing the empty bottle against her shoulder, steadying them both.

Their too close, too late, with just enough alcohol in their system, to make this an option. His eyes holding her own and he closes the distance slowly, giving them both a chance to change their mind. But she can't move, can't possibly not do this. Their eyes only closing when he presses his lips against hers. Softly, gently. A question more than anything, and god forgive her, she tilts her head up just slightly, just enough to deepen the pressure.

It's the permission he wants, his hand opening against her back, his other one settling the bottle aside before threading his fingers through her hair. It's slow, exploring, exhilarating. Danny leading as she let's her hands settle on his side. Fingers twisting around the fabric of his shirt. The kiss deepens quickly.

Danny backing her up into the cabinets and she meets his tongue as it pushes into her mouth, licking across her lip before his hips follow. Pressing against her own and she can feel the flush slide up her body, over her chest. She can't stop the soft moan and her hands tighten their grip in his shirt. She tips her head back, trying to catch her breath and gain her senses. Danny taking the opening to press slow, heavy kisses across her cheek, down her neck and god damn she wants… wants to see where this goes… how he would feel beneath her touch. Her body at war with her mind as his hand is edging beneath her shirt, touching the bare skin of her back. She lets him tug her back into a kiss, meets a second slow one match for match. His hand pushing beneath her shirt and setting against her back firmly. Arches against him and moans softly as his tongue slides slowly across her lip before seeking out her own.

She slows them down, feels him match her but slower just means she feels it more. She pulls away again, tucks against him in hug that he meets. Let's herself catch her breathe…

"Maria…' Is whispered in her ear, questioning and she sighs softly.

"This…' she starts, stops and takes a slow deep breath considering her words carefully. '... this is an idea to revisit…' she says as she lets him pull back, meeting her eyes and she cups his cheek, feels him lean into it. "Not a no.' She says firmly and he hums, 'just not now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.' He hums, leans his forehead forward to meet her own 'probably smart."

"One of us has to be… right?"

"Not sure all of me agrees with that." He says softly, his hand still open in the middle of her back.

She smiles, feels him still hard between them and rocks her hips just slightly, just to hear him groan and feel him press back.

"Yeah, me either." That causes a second deep groan and another long kiss before he pulls back, his eyes soft as he holds her own.

"Stay?"

"I'll stay."

—-

She wakes slowly, the sun held back by the dark curtains that Danny had installed when she started staying over more. The soft knock repeats and she hums, watching as Sean pushes open the door.

"Pancakes?"

"Would love some."

"Okay. Strawberries?"

"Sounds perfect."

"20 minutes." She hums, watches as he closes the door. Gets up and showers. Tugs her spare pajamas back on and drops the dirty ones in the hamper. She needed to wash the spare clothes she keeps here soon, tries to make a note to remember.

Danny passes her the coffee as she steps into the dining room. "Oh you're the best."

He smiles, relaxing a fraction and she gives an easy smile, watching as he nods.

"Are you staying?" Jack asked, because she didn't always, heading home after breakfast.

"You guys got any plans?"

"Building a go cart."

"Really?" She asked as she settles in the chair across from Jack, watching as Danny sat at his own chair.

Sean carries in breakfast and she smiles at the spread of food.

"Thanks bud."

"We need more mix."

"Put it on the list."

"Already there."

She cleans her plate, agrees to stay after a glance to Danny who gives a tiny nod. Jack and Sean disappear to change for the day and she joins him at the sink, rinsing the plates as he passes them to her.

"I gotta apologize for anything?" Danny asks softly and she gives a side glance to him.

"What do you remember?" She asks softly,

"I wasn't that drunk." He defends and answers her questions at once.

"Remember what I said?" He hums, "I gotta apologize for anything?"

"No."

"Then no."

"I'm not…' … he doesn't know how to end that statement. Not sure. Not ready. Not prepared… because he had sure as hell known what he wanted last night but now, in the light of morning and work and the boys… he sighs softly.

"I know…' she says softly, turning to face him as he does as well. "Which is why we stopped. I'm your partner first Danny. Always. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, got a cart to build."

—


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Early August.

She heads home Saturday night, needing a Reagan break and a second to breathe. They both do. Makes promises to the boys she would be back Sunday afternoon for family dinner when it's clear that they do not want her to go home.

It should say something that his family doesn't blink at her presence, just sets another place and let her join the chaos and calming that is their family.

They don't discuss the kiss, or the blanket permission but the dinners/sleepover continue. Almost always if they were on call, which they were going into a 3 week stretch where she already was exhausted but it's late one night, after the boys had gone to bed and he hands her glass of wine and settles beside her. More so against her, his back pressed into her chest as he stares at the screen. She lets the hand not holding the wine glass wrap around his chest. It was something that had grown between them the last month, the need to touch, to be touched.

The game is on but neither are listening to it.

"She would be 38 today." Danny says softly...

"She loved you."

"I know. I love her. I miss her…'

"You are always gonna miss her…' Maria says evenly, 'everytime you look at your boys, every time you smell her perfume. It will get less sharp, but you will miss her."

"I don't know if… if I can do that again…' he says softly and she tilts her head, let's her lips graze the top of his head and knows what he isn't saying.

"I know that I love you…' can feel his breath hitch as he nods, his own silent agreement 'I can't say for sure if it's because you're my partner or my friend or something else.' She says softly, feels him relax and take a slow deep breathe 'we don't have to know. It doesn't have to be anything Danny. Can be just this."

"That's not fair to you…'

"Think I would be here if I didn't want to be?"

"No.' He says evenly. 'I just… if you find something… don't not… because of me."

"I'm bad at this Danny, you know that."

"Those punks were losers."

"Still…' she feels his hands lace through her own, 'don't analyze this to hard. We can just let it be what it is."

"Which is?"

"I have no idea." He laughs along with her, 'I'm tired."

"Of course." Neither of them move.

—-

She wakes to the door opening, Danny standing in the doorway, breathing hard. "What is it?"

"Sorry…' he mutters and she sits up, watching as he scans her. "... sorry, go back to sleep."

"Come here.' He does, closes the door behind him. 'I'm fine… right here."

He crawls under the covers with her, until his head is pillowed on her shoulder and she has her arm wrapped around his shoulders. His grip is tight, pressing against her side. Her lips pressed against the top of his head, let's himself feel her breathing and her heartbeat beneath his ear.

—-

They both sleep late, though they have shifted during the night. Danny pressed up against her back, his arm tight around her waist. His breathing deep and slow behind her.

The house is quiet… she enjoys the peace before Danny groans and his hand tightens further.

"Easy,' she whispers and Danny stills for a moment before he presses hard against her back but his grip loosens.

"Time?" His voice is deep, cracks halfway through and she smiles even as she squints at the clock,

"Early…' She rotates to her back and he let's her, loosening his hold enough for her to settle comfortably. 'What happened?"

"Just dreams." Clearly not wanting to talk about it, he's close, hand resting against her stomach.

"Okay.' She's too tired to try and drag it out of him, they both are, too many late nights not enough off time. She let's her eyes close, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of him beside her.

—

Danny frowns as she dozes back off, soft with sleep and obviously tired. Let's his hand slide up and then down again before shaking his head. He's edgy and now awake, though honestly had no desire to really move. Doesn't want to wake her again. Doesn't want to leave this bed either.

He shifts to his back, turns on the television and makes sure it's low enough not to disturb her. She wakes briefly but not really and moves towards him. He smiles as she settles against his chest, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. The slow deep breath she took as she relaxed he couldn't help repeating.

She's warm and heavy against his side, her hand open and relaxed against his arm and he sighs slightly. They had ended up asleep on the couch plenty of times and even woke pressed up against each other before, but this is the first time he's ever dared to cross to her bed. The images from his dream to real, to there to chase away without the real image or alcohol. He took a second slow breathe, reminding himself that she was there and real and with him and dreams were just that. Dreams.

He doesn't remember falling asleep but wakes to a door closing, Baez groans softly, presses harder into his chest before she shifts and slowly comes awake.

"Hey." He says softly,

"Morning."

"Nearly Afternoon. Probably the boys coming home."

"Hrm…'

They get up, reluctantly. Maria to shower and him to change. The living room is empty but Sean is laying lunch over the table. "Hey Champ."

"Hi Dad. Maria still here? I saw her car."

"She is."

"Kay."

He sets another plate without question and Maria steps out dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Rubbing her arms against the mid afternoon chill with her wet hair. He holds up his NYPD hoodie and she shrugs into it. "This looks good. Sean you get all this?"

"I did. Eat up."

—-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Mid August

* * *

"What did you do before?" Jack asked softly, watching as she tilted her head to look at him. She's stretched across the couch, her back pressed against the arm rest, her feet pressed against the side of his Dad's leg. She's got a beer within easy reach and a book balanced on her lap. Danny focused on the game, not really caring who won. One hand on holding the beer, his other one on her leg, fingers drawing idle circles.

"Hrm?' Her tone questioning.

"Before you started coming over here… what did you do? I mean… we always do stuff we like… we don't really do things you like." Danny frowned, watching as Maria shrugged slightly.

"I didn't really do all that much,' Maria said evenly, 'I mean, I work as many hours as your Dad."

"Still… you had to do something…'

"Same stuff as you guys, watch movies, the game. Sometimes I went out for drinks…' she trailed off and Danny watched as she gave a half smile. "Nothing too interesting."

"Really? I thought you always did something Thursday nights if we weren't on call?" Danny asked and she glanced back to him.

"Oh…' she shrugged, 'Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah… there are a couple of places near my apartment… they have dancing available."

"Like?" Danny questioned. "Dancing?"

"Yeah.' she smiles slightly, 'like dancing."

"Not something for the boys?"

"Oh no…' she said with a smile, 'definitely not something for the boys."

"You should take a week and go." Jack says softly,

"And miss taco's… not a chance." Jack laughs, focusing on the television again. She glances over to see Danny holding her eyes and gives an easy smile. Feels his hand squeeze her leg before he focused on the game again.

He found the one of the places she was talking about that week, told the boys that they were staying with Pop and got a knowing look from Jack. Traded their on call with Davis and Perez, calling in the fact that Davis was still terrified of him and felt guilty about Baez. Got Permission from sergeant to offset sometime.

"Hey.' he stopped her at her car, watching as she raised an eyebrow 'I'm picking you up in an hour."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Why?" He just gives a smile,

"Trust me?" Her eyes narrow.

"Fine."

She showers, changes and dries her hair. The soft knock on her apartment door before it opens a second later. Danny's voice carrying through the room. "Maria?"

"2 minutes."

"Kay.' hears her fridge door a moment later and the clinking of bottles.

She steps out, raising an eyebrow at the deep blue shirt and dark pants. "You look nice."

He scans her before nodding slightly, "You too but…' he points back to the bedroom. 'Dress."

"Excuse me?"

"Need a dress."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to a place where you need a dress." She raises an eyebrow as the pieces fall into place.

"You do not have to take me dancing."

"No… I don't but I'm taking you anyways. So go."

"Danny… It's…" he steps forward, watching as her eyes raise to hold his as he steps into her space. It stalls her words.

"Seriously… dress.' She smiles before nodding and stepping back.

"Alright."

* * *

He blows out a silent long breath as she steps back disappearing into her bedroom and closing the door. Hopes he hasn't bitten off more than he can deal with but takes a pull off the beer and drops it into her recycle bin.

She frowns slightly as she runs her fingers down the dress. It dips a bit in the front, stops mid back and flowed easy around her knees. She's nervous, he's nervous but she's also a bit excited and curious to see what his plan was. She steps into the shoes that had a bit of heel but wouldn't kill her feet. Takes a final glance in the mirror before shaking her head and steps back into the living room.

Watches as Danny turns back to face her and freezes. He has seen her in a lot of things but never a dress like this.

"Damn…' he licks his lips lightly before stepping forward.

"Better?"

"You look amazing."

She takes the jacket, sliding it on and reached to get her wallet and card. Felt his hand on her back as he leads her out of the apartment. Letting the door close behind them.

* * *

It's a short cab ride, less than 5 minutes and it's been a while since she's been here but she can hear the music already, feels Danny's hand on her arm and let's their hands link. The door guy nods at her and waves her past the line. "Wonder what was keeping you away." She didn't correct the assumption, watches as Danny gives a tense smile as they step into the darkened room. The music is loud but not deafening and she weaves her way to the far end of the bar.

Danny smiling as the bartender nods at her and holds up a beer. Maria flashing two fingers. Sees her set them down in front of her. "Whose this?"

"Friend. Danny… Mags. Mags. Danny."

"First friend you've brought."

"I know." She hands him the beer, takes a sip of her own. The barstools are pressed close to each other but Danny doesn't care, taking a slow drawl off his drink.

"Why dancing?' She glances out at the dance floor,

"No one knows me…' she says evenly, '... like the attention."

"You have no shortage of attention." Danny says evenly and she shrugs,

"Yeah but they know me… here… I'm not a cop." He hums, "Can just enjoy the music, the freedom." He hums,

"Hey Maria! Can I have the first one?"

"Sorry, Dance card is spoken for." She says with a wide smile, nodding over her shoulder.

"Damn… well, if you change your mind."

It takes them both another beer to relax. Danny watching the crowd, getting a feel for the place. The god damn courage to feel her against him.

Maria and Mags are catching up, Danny watching as Mags nods to her coat and pulls it over the bar to stash in a drawer.

"You gonna dance tonight?" Mags asks in a lul in the music and watches as something flickers over her friends face before he stands, his hand on her side.

"She's gonna dance…' Maria let's her hand find his. Thursday's half drinks and dance party always brought in a crowd so she's not surprised by the amount of people on the floor. Danny's hands open on her sides, pulling her close to him.

She's surprised that he's good, growing more comfortable as they settled together. Moving with the music, hands open on her sides. Fingers edging along the edge of her dress, tracing the skin that he can. They move from one song directly into the next, his face pressed against her own before his hands move down to her hips and turn her. Maria's eyes closing as he pressed close to her back, hands covering his own as they wrap around her body.

If they had been nervous when they left the apartment all she felt now was heat and want. "Good" He asks in her ear and she hums, let's her head fall back against his shoulder, letting him lead their movements until the song ends… "Drink?" He asks softly and she hums, let's him pull her off the dance floor. Mags coming with two more beers, leaving them with smile.

"Damn…' she murmurs as she takes a deep pull off the ice cold beer. 'When's the last time you danced."

"Like this? Years…' he said with a laugh, taking his own… 'before the boys."

"Missing out.' He hums in agreement.

"So what is it about this that you like so much?" Danny asks softly.

"The tease." She answered honestly, nail picking at her label.

"Tease?"

"I like them trying to convince me I wanted to take them home."

"And did it ever work?"

"No…' she said softly, eyes glancing over at him, 'I liked the dancing… don't trust anyone enough for the rest of it… not from a place like this."

"Smart woman." He said softly,

"Plus… would take the fun away from them trying to convince me they would be worth it."

And if that wasn't a brazen throw down challenge he would sell his first born. Her eyes holding his with a teasing mirth. He holds the look, drains the rest of his beer, watching as she does the same before he rises off the stool and steps into her space. His lips near her ear.

"Maybe that goes both ways.' His hand curling around her wrist and walking back into the crowd. Feeling more than seeing her follow.

* * *

She gets lost in the music, letting her stress fall away, can feel him do the same. Her arm wrapped around his head, pressed chest to chest. His hand open wide on her back, his lips near her ear, his breathing heavy like hers. It's fucking sin itself feeling him pressed against her back, moving with her body and the music like they had been doing this for their whole damn lives.

When he turns her back to face him, one hand on her side, the other on her neck. Foreheads pressed together as they matched the heavy beat of the music, both breathing heavy. Letting their bodies still, pressed together tightly as the music changed to the normal overhead as the band took a break. Maria pulling back to see his eyes were blown as wide as hers.

Both licking their lips before she stepped back completely, holding her hand out to him and watching as he takes it. Following her back to the bar. Mags bringing two more beers, and disappearing back to her conversation. Leaving them alone.

"Hot damn…' Maria murmurs as she presses the bottle against her cheek, feels his hand on the small of her back. 'You good?"

"Yeah.' He says softly, facing her side as she faced the bar. 'See why you like this."

"It's freeing."

"Or frustrating." Danny mumbles and she glances to the clock on the wall,

"We gotta work."

"Not exactly." Danny hedged, watching as she tilted her head to look at him.

"What did you do?"

"Called in a couple of favors."

"How so?" She arches in surprise as his fingers drag up her spine, saw him smirk and shook her head.

"Just know we don't have any reason to rush out of here." Danny says softly and she hums, he can feel it beneath his fingers, watching as she nods.

"Thanks…' she says softly, seeing him nod 'just…' he raises an eyebrow '... my standing rule still applies."

"Oh?"

"Just dancing." She says as she taps her nails against her beer bottle, standing and turning towards him. "We cross that line…"

"We will do it sober." He agrees because it was a decision he could agree with, watching as she nods.

"Doesn't mean for right now… we can't just be two friends who are really… really good at dancing."

* * *

The thing she likes the most about it is that it's him, she trusts him, let's herself relax. Knows even with them both a shade past tipsy he's not gonna get handsy, not gonna push her. They both enjoy the music, the closeness, the heat, the desire but know it's not going any further than the dance floor tonight.

They break for drinks, the restroom, and breathers when they need a moment to collect themselves and it's near two when the band finally calls it a night that Maria smiles, watching as Danny nods towards the restroom again and heads towards the bar.

"Water.' Mags nods, the bar has emptied out for the most part. Just a hand full of regulars. Dropping the glass on the bartop and filling it with ice and the bottled water.

"He's a good man' Mags says softly, gesturing to where they had spent the better part of the night and Maria nods, 'just a friend?"

"Whole lot more complicated than that."

"Always is." Mags said softly, watching as she nods. "Don't have too much fun."

"I know.' Maria says as she finishes off the water, letting Mags refill it. Feels Danny's hand on her back as he reached around and took the glass, taking a deep pull himself.

"Your turn."

"Yep." She heads that way, leave Danny at the expense of Mags. Danny watching as the bartender scan him carefully, clearly sizing him up.

"You know her a long time?" She finally asks, watches as he nods an easy agreement "Know she's a cop?'

"Yeah… a good one too." Danny says seriously,

"She doesn't trust easily and I've never seen her bring someone…' Mags said softly, '...just…'.Danny watching as her thumb runs long her third finger on her left hand, spinning the ring on her own hand. 'I don't want to see her hurt."

"I have absolutely no plan of ever doing that." Danny says seriously and he watches as Mags nods before taps the bar again beside the water. His thumb touching his own ring.

"Check?" He hands over the card, watching as she takes it and runs it carefully. Maria stepping back as he finishes signing it.

"Ready?" He asks and she nods,

* * *

Maria pushes open the door to her apartment, stepping out of her heels and wincing slightly as her feet protest. Shrugging out of her jacket and laying it over the couch. Danny doing the same before he rolls his shoulders.

"Hey…' he stops her from heading to the bedroom, his hand cupping her cheek 'just…"

She closes her eyes as he leans forward, the kiss soft. Slow and she can taste him, taste the beer they both have had. Smiles slightly as he pulls back, eyes holding his.

"Got your go bag?" She asked softly.

"I do." Gestures to where it was tucked against the wall by her front door.

"Okay. 10 minutes. Shower and change."

The lights are down and she's in the bed, the edge of her comforter flipped back for him and he takes the silent invitation. She reaches back, grips his arm and he crosses to her, pressing against her back and settling down.

She smiles as his hand ghosts over her head, lifting it and feeling him tug her back against him. Both taking a slow breathe, she laced her fingers through his, twisting his arm up to press against his chest.

"Good?" She asks softly and he squeezes lightly,

"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ( **M-Mind the warning. It's deserved when marked :D)  
** Mid August

* * *

The next time he kisses her they are both stone cold sober. The boys are both at friends houses and she had invited herself along because she hadn't wanted to be alone for the weekend. She was thinking of a shower and changing when he steps into the living room from the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee.

She accepts one and takes a slow careful sip. The tang let's her know he put some whiskey in it. "Good?"

"Good.' She sets it aside, watches as he does as well. "Here is to not being on call."

"Amen to that." Danny murmurs an agreement and she gives a small smile, settling back against the couch, his arm slung across the back of it. "We did good today."

"It was a good day." She turns to glance at him, can feel the moment change for both of them.

His hand curls around the back of her head a second before his lips tilt over her own, the kiss slow, deep and she groans as she lets herself get lost in it.

Let's herself enjoy this moment. He's a good kisser, which doesn't surprise her in the least. He presses forward and she goes, stretching out along with couch. Both grunting as their guns catch and dig on their belts. Danny adjusting to her other side immediately, Maria suddenly grateful he's a lefty.

It's been a long time someone had kissed her to just kiss her, his hand mapping her side, the other one holding himself up.

She wants his weight on her though, tugs on his jacket until he gives it to her. Pressing the length of his body against her side. He's pulling the bottom of her shirt out of her pants and then his hand is against bare skin and she moans softly into the kiss, feels the press of him against her.

"Jesus." He whispers, hand exploring slowly. He maps down her side and then back up her again, teasing along her senses.

She does the same, dragging his shirt up and letting her fingers run along his back. Nails dragging lightly across his neck. His own low moan as his weight sinks down on her before he catches himself and shifts to hold some of his weight. His tongue sliding along her own, she wants, her body flushing hot. His hand is on the outside of her thigh and he shifts again, knee against the inside of her own.

A silent question and she gives, lifting her right leg. Feels his thigh press down between her own and she hooks an ankle behind his knee.

Danny pushes his thigh against her, not sure how far she is willing to let him take this but her soft groan and the way her hips push up into him gives him somewhat of an answer.

She gets her hands to his shoulders, pushes them beneath the jacket. Pushes it back until it limits his arms and he slides back enough to take it and his gun off. Setting them both to the floor, his hand going to her own belt and undoing the buckle to release the gun from her hip. His hands grip around her jacket lapels and push, she sits up enough to let it fall over her shoulders. He's straddling her legs, both hands wrapped back around the back of her neck, the second kiss slower deeper and she falls back, let's him come with her.

He catches himself on his arms, straightens both legs out and presses down against her. Her one leg hooks and round one of his, feels him press the other one against the back of the couch with his hip.

When he presses himself down into her body they both groan, the kiss breaking as they try and take deep breaths.

His hand is pressed beneath her shirt, under her back. His face inches from hers, "You good?" He asks softly,

"You good?" She returns and he hums slightly,

"Yeah… I think so."

"Okay…' she says softly, 'whatever you are ready for."

"Let's just…' he doesn't finish the statement, just kisses her again and she closes her eyes, enjoys the way he is pressed against her, his hand on her side.

She undoes the buttons on his shirt slowly, carefully one at a time, let's her fingers fan out over his side. Pushing the shirt wide. His moan is soft but his fingers do the same, pushing the material of her shirt up until his fingers graze along the edge of her bra.

It takes a few more passes until he dares to dip a finger beneath the material tracing it around to her back before retreating down her spine. When his hand comes back up the sigh is soft before his fingers unhook the snap of her bra. The material going slack and she traces her fingers over ribs. Up… and then down, tracing along the edge of his waistband.

His quick intake of breath and press of his hips tells her this is getting to him as much as it's getting to her. His fingers swing around to her front, walking down her shirt as he goes, undoing buttons and letting his lips leave hers to map her neck. Dragging teeth but not marking,

She can't help the moan when his hand finally pushes beneath her bra and cups a breast. He presses kisses back up and she meets his mouth for another long kiss as he pushes her shirt and bra out of the way. His skin meeting her own.

She drags her nails lightly up his side, before hooking a hand around his back.

He dips away again, pressing a kiss against her temple, down to her cheek and back to her lips before pulling back to sit up, straddling her legs again. She let's her hands press against his stomach, feeling his wrap around her wrists and pull. She sits, shrugs out of her shirt and bra, watches as he does the same.

He's conflicted but the want is there, the desire and she lets him decide what he wants. Toes out of her shoes and let them hit the floor beside the couch.

She's surprised when he rotates, sitting and pulling her with him. He's sitting in the middle of the couch, her straddling his lap. His lips pressing against her own again. Both hands on her back, pressing firmly, up the middle of her back before hooking his hands across her hips and pulling down, pressing her firmly against him.

"Fuck.' She murmurs softly, against his lips and he chuckles, fingers undoing her slacks and pushing beneath the fabric, clearly having made some type of decision. She can't hold onto the kiss as he pushes his fingers beneath her underwear, meeting wetness and finding her clit with ease.

He watches as her face tightens in pleasure, her hands curved over his shoulders. He keeps the firm tight circles changing just slightly as he learns what works for her. She's close, which doesn't surprise him given how worked up he is.

She's rocking into his touch, pitching forward to press her cheek against his, her hair in his face and he doesn't care, doesn't stop, justs continues the same steady pressure, same steady motion. He's surrounded by her smell, the one he knows as well as his own. Too many hours in a too small car. Her hand is on the back of his neck, at the base of his head, curved , holding him against her.

"I got you…' he whispers against her skin, feeling the cord through her body, the way she gasps softly, the way her hips push hard against his fingers 'I got you…"

His name is a whispered gasp against his ear, the clack of her teeth next as she clenches her jaw to stop any other words and the way her body shudders against his own. It's an awkward angle, his fingers cramping as they both catch their breath,

"Fucking hell Reagan.' He laughs at her breathless curse in his ear as she raises, enough for him to move his hand to her hip, fingers wet against her skin. She pulls back, holds his eyes, her hand against his cheek. 'You okay?"

"I'm okay." Her hands trail over his skin, watching as his eyes scan over her body, focusing on her breasts for a moment. "Jesus you hide those well."

She laughs again,

"Bullet proof vests and jackets will do that." He hums, his eyes darting up towards her before down her body again. "You done for today?"

"No…' he murmurs… 'just…' he glances up before over her shoulder '... no."

"Kiss me?"

He doesn't need any further permission than that, Maria groaning as his tongue snakes across her lip chasing her own, imitating what his body wants to do. His hand is on her hip, urging her to stand and she does, breaking the kiss as his hands drag her pants down her hips. Letting her hands join them until she's kicking them free.

He quickly undoes his own, feeling her hands on his knees as she pulls them down, Kicking them free of his feet.

She settles back on his lap, knee on either side of his hip as she takes both of his hands and drags them to her breasts.

He tests the weight of them before lightly pinching both nipples, she's gritting her teeth again and he pulls lightly, watching as she arches forward, following the pressure. He replaces a hand with his lips while her eyes are closed. Pushing forward. "Fuck."

Both hands are wrapped around his head and he smiles even as he sucks harder, matching his fingers on the other breast until she shudders.

He sneaks the other hand between them, ghosting over her before pressing harder the second time. She gasps again, his name cursed between teeth before he release her breast, tipping his head back to watch as he presses first one firm finger inside her.

Her hips rock against him before her eyes open and focus on him as he presses the second inside her.

"Danny…' he curls his fingers forward, just slightly and moves them, carefully, shifting them just enough to cause her shudder against his hold. "Fuck Danny more."

Her hips rock against him, and he matches, feeling the sweat break out on her skin, loves the way her head tips back.

When he pulls his hand away the flash of teeth she bares at him just has him grin before his own head falls back as she reaches between them, small hand curled around his dick, squeezing slightly on the upstroke and easing back down. Her touch light but he's caught in her eyes, the way she is holding his gaze. Her other hand is still against his cheek and he leans into her thumb. She's got a slow pace and easy pressure on him and he's trying to focus on anything but how that feels. She leans forward, the kiss light and he lets his hands explore her back before sliding back to her sides as she pulls back enough to meet his eyes again.

"Yes or no Danny?" She keeps her face even. Because she wants this. But she doesn't want his decision to be based on her wants. She lets her hand keep the slow steady pressure. It's been awhile, and he's got enough girth to give her pause, damn man had reason to be cocky. His hands are edging across her sides and she can't be more ready.

"Yes." Because if it's not his wife… it's gonna be her… and she is there, lining him up and he groans as she sinks down. "You're doing the work next time." He hums, supporting her sides as she settles, biting her bottom lip as her body tries to adjust…

"You okay?" He asks because she's tight, muscles rippling around him and she nods, but she doesn't look alright.

"Been awhile." Her voice is low, deeper than normal. Her face tense and he hums, hand leaving her side to press a thumb against her clit. Her back arches, changing the angle and her face tenses in a different way. "Fuck Reagan…"

"I got ya.' He starts the slow circle again until she grunts, rocking her hips. Kisses her and can feel the way her body relaxes around him. Against him. Surprised when she suddenly tugs his hand way, lacing their fingers.

"Uh uh…' she murmurs against his lip as her body tightens and releases. It's fucking sin. He's deep and been close for too damn long and he's not gonna last. 'My show now."

He wants her to move but as she presses her hips down hard against his own and does something to tighten and release muscles wrapped around his cock he also wants her to stay exactly where she is.

She can feel his hands on her side, fighting to keep from moving her himself. A band of corded tension buried under the surface. The kiss is desperate and when he groans, his hips trying to push up against their weight she gives in, rising off him slowly.

This time his hands are clenched on her sides, probably tight enough to bruise but the pressure feels real and she hesitates with him barely inside her until she sinks down in one smooth move. His head falls back, revealing his neck which she allows her fingers to trace over and he feels amazing inside her. She sets a slow steady slide, watching his breathing and feels the way his hands start sliding over her skin.

Can feel the tension racket in his body and when his hands wrap around her back, his body ready to snap, to take control. She grabs his head firmly, watching as his eyes snap open and focus on her.

"My show Danny."

This time it's him that bares his teeth but he downshifts, let's her keep the same steady pace, rocking her hips at the end until they both are sweating and breathing hard.

She's pressed against him chest to chest, her forehead pressed against his own. Her hands still cradling his head and he can't focus on anything but the way this feels and she looks and the way her breathing catches at the end of every slide.

"Touch me.' She whispers and he feels like he's on fire. Watching the way she moves her body, up and down and the half circle at the end of the downslide but her face is tightening and her nipples are rock hard and he wants to flip them and drive into her. Loose himself in this feeling.

"Touch me' her voice a little higher, a little more pleading, and he does, let's his hands move from their death grip on her hips to slide up her body.

The pace skips as his lips close around her a breast, the hand diving for her clit, intent to tease her as she is doing him but he groans as her body tightens hard, she's closer than he thought and she presses down faster, harder and that feels fucking amazing and he wants her to do it again.

"Cheating Reagan,' she whispers but he doesn't care… he cares about the way her breath catches, the way her fingers tighten on his head as her body reacts to what he's doing to her. He does it again, feels the motion repeat and it feels like touching fire. Each hard pull at her breast as her slamming down on his cock and his balls are tightening and her grip is tightening on his head. "Fuck…' she murmurs… 'fuck Danny. Harder."

He's gonna bruise her if he does but her voice is pleading, softly and when she comes against, wrapped around his cock he cracks. His grip on her hips pulling her flush against him.

They both are breathing hard when he can focus on anything other than the way that fucking felt. "Okay…' she murmurs, against his ear 'that worked."

He laughs, he laughs because if he doesn't he's gonna cry, his hands sliding slowly up and down her back. 'yeah Partner… I think that worked."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

He's surprised how much it doesn't change things, faces the morning a bit uncertain but the alarm goes off and Maria growls at it as she turns it off and burrows back down into her pillow. Just like she always had, he's pressed against her back, his arm slung around her waist. She runs her hand down his arm, and he shakes his head as she squeezes slightly

"Gotta get up." She mutters softly and he groans because that is the last thing he wants to do.

"Don't want too."

"I know… but… food." Maria says evenly and he laughs, nodding.

"Got it." He rolls, padding out of the room.

Maria sits slowly, taking a mental catalogue before standing.

She's good which surprises her slightly and follows Danny out into the living room. "You okay?" He asks as he passes her a cup of coffee and she smiles at his nervousness,

"I'm fine.'

"You sure?' he glances to the couch,

"Danny…' her hand cups his cheek, shutting him up and focusing his attention on her. 'I'm fine."

"Okay." He nods, "I'm not… not quite sure what to do here…'

"How about…' she steps forward, pressing a light kiss against his lips before tipping his head against her own. 'Let's just do what feels right... ' his hand settled on side as he took a deep breathe 'and we keep it between us."

He pulls back, meeting her eyes and nodding. "Okay."

"Okay." She echoes, watching as he thinks something through.

"If I want to kiss you?"

"I'm not gonna protest."

He nods and the kiss is soft, slow before his arm wraps around her shoulders. Pulling her into a hug that she returns, letting her eyes close.

"Bare with me.' she hums before her stomach growls and he laughs. 'Food… Food is easy."

She laughs, watching as he turns to grab eggs and mix out of the fridge. Leans against the counter to enjoy her coffee and the view of his bare back.

* * *

It's not something that happens a lot, because most of the time he looks at her and sees Baez, his partner, his confidant, his friend, the woman who puts up with his shit. Also because they work 55 to 80 hours a week and they are fucking tired, too tired most days but come home and feed themselves and the boys and fall into bed.

The nightmares that wake them both up. The boys that both have …. something… almost every day of the week. His family who helps and drive him crazy in their own damn way.

But it does happen again.

* * *

She is not used to sharing her bed.

She's been mostly single for the past ten years with on again and off again relationships that she mostly kicked out after sex because she disliked sharing her space.

The thing that surprised her the most about the newest turn their relationship had taken was she didn't mind sharing her space or her bed with him.

Danny made it easy. She wasn't sure if it was because she was used to sharing space with him for so long, everyday. Across a desk, across the car, or if because he had always made her feel safe.

Even with his temper. She never had any doubt that he would hurt her. It's what allowed her physically step between him and whoever was the target of his rage.

What did surprise her about sharing her bed is that Danny was a cuddlier and made no bones about it. The temperature went down at night and Danny curled around her back like a human blanket.

"You always like this?" She asks softly, feels more than hear his questioning hum. "Touchy."

"It bother you?" He asks softly and she shakes her head, because it really didn't, just surprised her.

"No. Just… didn't peg you for the type."

"Wasn't… before, not really."

"Why now?" She asks softly and he shrugs before sighing. "You don't have to talk…'

"No… doc says I need to express my thoughts.' He sounds put out about it though but pulls her back against him tighter. 'I just. You've got my back all day at work and most days outside of work. Maybe it's stupid but I want you to know that have your back."

"I know that…' she says softly, letting her hand lace through his and his body heat relax her muscles. 'Go to sleep."

She doesn't know how long she's been asleep but she groans as her phone rings. Chuckles as Danny actually growls at the noise and burrows into her hair. "This is your fault." She reminds him.

"Shut up." He mumbles, his arm tightening but releasing when she pinches him. Scowling at the back of her head as she rotates enough to grip the phone and pull it closer.

"Baez." She listens with half an ear before humming a half agreement. Jolting when the dispatcher chuckles in her ear,

"You sure you are up detective?"

"I hate everyone right now."

"I'm sure. You'll take care of Reagan."

"I'll wake up the bear."

"Thanks. I'll owe you a drink." She clicks off.

"Did you call me a bear?"

"You growled at me… I think it's a fair description."

"Fair enough."

* * *

It's barely 2 am and she blinks as she steps out into the living room to see Jack passed out over his book. Danny seeing him and pausing.

"I got him.' Maria says softly, 'go get dressed."

He does, pausing in the doorway to see Maria lightly touch Jack's shoulder. "Hey Man… come on, bed is more comfortable."

He blinks at her, takes in the suit, gun and badge for what it was. "Gotta work?"

"Yeah. Gotta work."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 **(M)**  
Late August.

* * *

It's late, they've both changed for the night. Maria padding barefoot into the kitchen to get a drink. He leans against the doorframe, listens as Jack calls a good night. Both echoing it mindlessly.

She takes a deep pull of her water as she turns and leans against the counter, mimicking his position. Her eyes tagging his, he smiles, watching as she does as well.

"Yes?" She questions when he doesn't say anything. He holds the silence, simply pushes off of the door and crosses to her. Watching as she tips her head up slightly to meet him.

He pauses, just outside her space and she rotates so she's leaning backwards against the counter. "You gonna kiss me or what?"

He pushes forward, against her and can feel her hands on his sides as he kisses her. Let's his hands circle around the back of her head, holding her lightly. Still getting used to the idea that he _can_ kiss her and _not_ be punched for it.

She's responsive and it's addicting. She arches against him, grabbing his shirt to hold him closer. It's escalating quickly and he tightens his hold when her head tries to tip back, feels the shudder through her body as he presses up against her. Drops his hands down her sides, across her body. Surrounds her hips. Lifts her and pushes back at the same time, until she's balanced on the counter in front of him. Knees on either side of his hips.

She breaks the kiss, both drawing in fast deep breathes, "Show off."

"Just getting started."

"We're not doing this here, with your kids on the other side of that wall."

"Point." He murmurs. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." She slides down, pressing another kiss against his lips before taking his hand.

He closes and locks the door behind him, watching as she smiles, turning towards him. He matches the smile as her arm wraps around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. "I seem to remember that you said the next time…. I needed to do the work."

"I do remember that.' She had said it off hand but she was curious to see how he handled it, 'you up for it?"

He growls at her, kissing her like he was dying. The humor fading beneath the want as his hand dips beneath the back of her shirt, pushing hard into the small of her back even as he took a step forward. Guiding her towards the bed,

"Clothes…' she manages to say, hands snagging his shirt. Both making quick work even as they continuing stumbling towards the bed. She drags the blankets down the bed, smiling as Danny turns her back around.

Kissing her even as he pushes her back over the bed. Groaning into the kiss at the press of bare skin against his own. She moans softly arching up against him, he pulls away from the kiss. Focusing instead on her neck, making a path down, listen for the soft moans and soft breathless motions as he finds a spot that works, repeating it a couple of times before moving on. Cataloguing them for future reference.

She pulls her knees on up either side of him and he can feel the heat between them, the way her hips push up against his stomach, the dampness that makes him want to speed this up. He slides down, until he can pull a breast into his mouth, feeling her groan as she arched up into the feelings. "Fuck.' Her hand curled around the back of his head. 'Oh god."

He nips lightly, crossing to the other breast and repeating the action. Traces back to the first before pressing kisses down her stomach, pauses with a kiss just above her pelvis, staring up her body, watching as she stared down at him. One eyebrow raised in question, gets a smile in return.

"I'm not gonna stop you."

He laughs, matches her smile, pushes down to press a light kiss against her. Feels her breath hitch, the humor sliding away as he shifts his arms to wrap around and circle her hips.

The first taste is addicting and her entire body tenses, feels her hands curl around his as he hooks around her hips.

He's exploring here as much as he was exploring everywhere else because he loves the breathless little huff when he finds a spot she likes. The soft catch in her breathing as he does something that causes her hips to roll against his touch.

He builds it with her, watching as her breathing quickens, hands tightening on his as she rocks against his touch. He's not in any particular hurry, enjoying the way she builds with it, settles with his touch. He hums lightly as she gets close, her legs trembling against his shoulders. Can feel her feet hooked behind his arm, tightening as she gets closer.

The catch in her breathing as she shudders beneath his touch is all he needs as he ease his touch, letting her catch her breath, she uses her grip on his hand to pull and he goes, covering her carefully. Surprised when she pulls him into a kiss, before breathing against his lips as she tried to catch her breath, "Damn…'

He smiles, dipping to press a kiss against her ear. "Alright?"

"Am I alright? Fuck… I'm gonna make you do that again." He chuckles… feeling her leg hook around the back of his thigh, 'now you really have to do all the work, my legs are fucking useless."

He hums, okay with that as he lines up and pushes into her, watching as her eyes flutter closed before she rocks her hips against him. She's there with him, hands curled around his arms.

He sets a slow pace, enjoying the way he can see her face, feel her beneath him, around him.

"Again?" He asks, and she shakes her head, pulling him into a quick kiss. Matching his pace, fingers trailing over his sides, hooking against his shoulders. "I'm close."

"Let go,' she whispers, and he closes his eyes, focusing on the way she feels beneath him, her leg hitched high on his hip. Pulling him closer as he shudders through his release. Breathing into her neck, holding his weight off her as much as he can.

"Down Danny." Her hand curled around his neck and let's her guide him down, resting between her breasts.

"Sorry." He murmurs into skin, felt her hands run slowly up and down his back, trailing aimless patterns into the skin of his shoulders.

"Why? That felt amazing."

"Give me a minute…' he murmurs, feeling her chuckle, 'getting old."

"Sure thing old man." He pinches her side in retaliation and she rakes nails across his neck before they both settle. It takes a few minutes until he presses a kiss against the slope of her breast.

"You a breast man?" She asks, watching as he glances up before back to her breast.

"Not really but,' he drags a blunt nail along the underside, both watching as her nipple puckers… 'I'm not gonna ignore them either."

"So what are you?" He hooks a hand around the back of her knee, pulling her leg higher as he rose to be eye level with her. Feeling, more than seeing, the soft catch in her breathing, as she let him guide her leg back around him. Her ankle is pressing against his ass, his hips pressing against hers as he let his hand slide slowly back to her hip, before up her side.

"This."

"Contact?" She asked, and he hummed. It made sense. He was a touch driven person.

"You?" He's still dragging light fingers up and down her side, over the side of her breast…. smiled as her hand curved around his arm before sliding up his shoulders.

"Arms… shoulders,' he could have guessed that, 'and weight." She said softly, 'well not weight like what someone weighs but… covering weight,'

"Noticed.' He said as he pushed down against her, watching as she smiled,

"Exactly that." He lets his weight push her into the bed, feels her other leg twist around lower, resting just behind his knee. Enjoys the way she rose up for a kiss.

He sinks into the kiss, adjusting his arm so he can slide a hand into her hair, curl it around his fingers. Pushing the pillows out of the way so she's completely flat beneath him.

The weight thing does work for her, he could feel the tension dialing up inside her as she rocked his hips against her own. Not ready for another round but not ready to stop either.

He likes the way she keeps shifting beneath him, her body cradling his between her thighs. Edgy and building, he enjoys the way she kisses him, communicating how much she wants this. He rocks slightly, enough to get his hand between them. Her body rocks hard at the first touch, sticky and slippery beneath his touch. "Fuck…'

"Mouth on you.' She glares at him before her eyes roll closed the next moment. He slips first one and then two fingers inside her, curling the forward on the withdrawal, her hips matching pace.

"Danny…' she bites her lower lip, tilts her head away from him and he pauses, watches as her eyes dart back towards him and starts again.

Every time she dips away from him, he repeats the stall, waiting until she's focused on him before starting again. "Come on Maria…' he says softly, feeling her clench around his fingers even has her hips stutter out a broken rhythm, 'tell me what you need."

She's close, can feel it in the tremble of her muscles, the way her breath is short and quick. How her hips jerk against his touch. "Oh god… Danny… fuck."

"Tell me."

"Deep,' he pushes his fingers in as deep as they can, her eyes rolling closed, repeats the motions as her fingers tighten on his arm. 'Hard pressure." Matches the pressure of his thumb with that of her fingers on his shoulder, slows it down as he feels her tighten beneath him, her mouth falling open. Breath holding until it stutters out and her hips jerk hard against his touch, riding an orgasm that looks like sin and pain and pleasure rolled into one. "Oh god…' he eases his touch but the first circle of his thumb around her clit has her hand suddenly pushing his arm away. 'Easy… no… easy." He withdraws his touch completely, her body sagging into the bed beneath her. Pitches to lay on his side next to her. Both breathing hard.

"Bed was a good idea.' She murmurs and he laughs. Watching as she ghosts a hand over her stomach, inner thighs. 'Need a shower though."

"Stay here."

"Oh… my legs aren't holding me anytime soon."

He can't help the warm feeling that gives him as he rolls off the bed, disappearing into the connecting bathroom and coming out with a warm washcloth. Her eyes closing as he cleans her up and then himself before tossing it towards the hamper. "God you're gonna be a smug son of a bitch about this."

"Yep.' He agrees, laying on his back and rolling her towards him and tugging the blanket over them both.

"You're washing the sheets."

"Small price to pay." She chuckles, letting her eyelids drift shut before jerking them open, hand sliding down his stomach.

"You?" She asks and smiles as he takes her hand dragging it back up over his heart. Pressing a kiss against her forehead,

"Sleep Maria, sleep."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
September

* * *

It's so much more than just the sex, it's the intimacy she shares with him. How she will sleep on the couch when they've had a bad day, the hug she will pull him into when he doesn't know he needs it. The quiet comfort she gives, the way she doesn't say anything when she catches him staring at his ring, or at a picture of the boys. Just sets a hand on his head and lets him have a moment.

It's the laughs she brings to the house, the way she makes the boys smile and very very obviously does not try and replace their mother. The way she yells at him in Spanish when he's being particularly stubborn or difficult. How she doesn't put up with his shit when everyone else will. Will call him on his shit when he's being a bear.

It catches him off guard sometimes, walking into the living room and finding her in pair of pants and a tank top, sitting at the coffee table with Jack. Patiently going through the Spanish phrases with him and writing them out if he had questions. How she plays those damn video games with Sean and kicks his ass. Joins him on morning runs even though she hates being out of bed before 7.

The way she looks when she's sleeping beside him, face soft with trust. How the boys don't say anything but have an easy acceptance of her presence. The way she kisses him softly in the morning before the start of the craziness.

* * *

She was sick, fighting some crud, and neither were surprised it triggered his nightmares. Chased him to her bed at 2 in the morning because he couldn't get away from the blood and the screams and the dreams if he couldn't see her.

* * *

Jack opens the door at the knock, catching it before it was really finished and could wake them. "Hey."

"Hi Grandpa.' He steps back, let's him in, watches the way he scans the house. The four beers on the table, the two bowls beside them.

"Your Dad up?"

"Not yet. Was a late night."

An early morning too but he keeps that to himself, the scream had woke them all up. Maria out of her bed and across the house immediately.

Dark eyes meeting his in the shadow of the hallway, "I got him. Go back to bed." He nods but didn't. Leaving the door open a crack, watching as she knocked on the door before opening it. "Danny?' She called softly and he had jumped, wide eyed and terrified out of the bed. "Danny. You're safe… you're at home. I'm here… the boys are here."

"You were falling… the blood… you…"

"I'm here….'

"You were hot? The fever?' His words quick, disjointed and she's calm, serene in the darkness.

"Just a cold." He nods quickly, "It's just a cold Danny… come on…' she holds out a hand, watches as he looks at it before nods again and steps past it and against her. Holding tightly.

"I'm good… right here. With you." He nods, his hand sweeping up and down her back.

"I'm…"

"It's okay. No sorry's allowed."

They head back to her room, because the boys never went in there without knocking, and neither would question why he was in there and not in his own.

Frank is staring at him and Jack gives a smile. "He'll probably sleep awhile."

"Won't take long… just need him to look at something…' he's holding a file and Jack frowns as he starts towards his dad's room.

"Seriously… you should let him sleep."

"I wish I could…' Frank grips the door, opening it too an empty bed, sheets still tossed from Danny's thrashing last night and turn back to see Jack standing there with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Where?" Jack doesn't answer but watches as his eyes go over his shoulder to where the guest bedroom door was shut. Plants himself between his Grandfather and the door at the first step.

"It's not what it seems."

"Jack…'

"It's not and… even if it is… it doesn't matter."

"It matters."

"No…' Frank frowns at the boy grown man standing in front of him. Holding his ground. "... she… she helps him smile and I'm not getting in the way of that and neither are you."

The statement firm and Frank sighs, understanding where he was coming from. There had been a lift in Danny, a peace that was settling over him. They all had noticed it.

"I'm his father first." Frank says finally, hating that he's here again, with another son he never thought would be here. Maria was family, but a different kind of family.

"Let me wake her up…'

Frank nods, watching as Jack does as well. Moving over to the door and knocking twice. It's Danny's voice that calls through the door. "Can you come here?"

A grumble and then a pad of feet before the door opens. Danny is wearing a pair of cotton pants, face full of stubble and a hoodie. "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Grandpa's here for you." Danny pads out of the room like it's an everyday occurrence, crossing to where his father is standing.

"What's up Pop?"

"Patterson." Danny scowls but joins him on the couch. Taking the file.

* * *

Frank glances up as Baez steps out, she's wearing a tank top, grey cotton pants and dark circles. Pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Good Morning Frank."

"Morning Maria,' she turns her attention to Jack who gives a tense smile.

"Tell me there is coffee."

"And bagels." Jack said easily, relaxing with Maria's easy tone.

"Awe… the best. You're the best."

Frank watches Danny as he watches the way she disappears into the kitchen before focusing on the papers in front of him. She comes back out with two cups of coffee and a bagel. Danny accepting one as she perches on the couch arm beside him, staring over his shoulder.

"Patterson?" She asks and he hums in agreement,

"What is it?"

"Financials." Danny hands over half, Frank watching as they both scan it. Maria polishing off her bagel before humming slightly.

"That's weird."

It's what he was hoping they would notice, Maria flipping it to show Danny. "What the hell?"

"I thought he said they didn't have any dealings?" Maria asks and Danny scowls.

"You think he would remember a 500,000 dollar transaction. Okay… let's go."

* * *

They separate to dress, come back out about the same time. Maria stepping into her boots and zipping them up.

"Careful of the snow." Frank calls and Danny hums. Holding her coat out to her as she shrugs into it.

"Yep.' Danny answers and is gone. Guiding her out the door. Frank taking a slow deep breath as he glances around the room before over to Jack who gave him an even look before heading back into the kitchen. Leaving him with more questions than answers and the same clear impression. None of them were ready or willing to talk about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Frank had to admit that the signs had been there but they weren't clear. She came to dinners spuractically. The boys talked about her about being at some of their events. He had seen her at some of their games with Danny but nothing had seemed different about them. Frank had been close to some of his partners over the years, they had gotten close to his kids. Stepping in when his brothers had been away as family role models.

A simple "No Maria today?" question had been met with an icy stare and closed off expression.

"Working a detail..."

"Fair enough...' he left the tone open watching as Danny dismissed it as he headed into the room. Sean following to help in the kitchen, Jack raising an eyebrow. 'What?"

"Leave it be." Jack says softly, "He'll talk to us when he's ready."

* * *

Late October

Danny frowns as he turns the corner, the man handing her a card, a smile and he dipped for a kiss. Maria turning her head so he kissed her cheek before she backed up. Holding the two coffee cups, he tries and probably fails to school his features as she looks up and sees him.

"Hey.' She holds out the cup, watching as he gives a tight smile and takes it. 'It's nothing Danny."

"Didn't look like nothing,' he tries to keep his voice even, can tell by the slight eyebrow raise that he didn't quite manage. 'Sorry. I don't have any say in what you do."

He hates that it looks like he's punched her, her mouth opening before closing and starting again. "I was just…'

"Later…' he says as he pulls out his phone as it rings. 'Dispatch."

They muster through the day and he can tell she's tired of his crap and tense tone by the end of it.

"Drink?" He tries and is not surprised by the look she tosses his way.

"I don't think so." She says evenly and he can feel the pit that's been forming in the bottom of his stomach grow.

"Baez."

"Not tonight.' She says firmly and he ducks his head, 'just…' she glances away around the empty office '...not tonight."

"It's game night.' He says softly and she sighs, biting her bottom lip. Danny watching as she sends out a quick text to Jack and Sean,

"Told them had to go to my sister's…" He listens as her phone dings twice, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

She's there and judging from the circles under her eyes she got about as much sleep as he did. He holds out the coffee, watching as she took it with a half nod. It's midday when he looks up to find her staring at the computer screen, her hands resting on the keyboard but her mind a million miles away. "Let's get lunch." He says softly and her eyes swing back to his.

"Not really hungry."

"Then let's take a walk."

"Not sure that's a good idea."

"Well… you need to tell me where you head is at because you're scaring the hell out of me."

"Not now,' she says evenly and he hums 'tonight. Tracey's."

* * *

It does nothing for the knot in the pit of his stomach when they take separate cars, but he holds the door open for her, orders two drinks and carries them to one of the side booths near the back, away from the noise of the bar. "I was an ass. I'm sorry."

"No… no you weren't…' she's holding the beer, lightly spinning it between her fingers. '... we've been not talking about this for awhile." She says evenly and Danny clutches the beer between his hands,

"I don't…' he clenches his jaw, 'I shouldn't have questioned you."

"Why not?" She asks softly, eyes open and the vulnerability in them kills him.

"You're my partner… you're…' he trails off. Uncertain how to answer that.

"Danny…' she clicked her teeth together, a habit he noticed she did when she had something to say that she wasn't sure he was ready or able to hear.

"How about tonight it's not about me and it's about you… you're in this too."

"I'm not being fair."

"You're not being fair? How the hell do you figure that?'

"I'm over all the time, even when you haven't asked me and I'm apart of game night and family dinners and homework… you didn't ask for that."

"I haven't been complaining."

She tips her eyes away from his, to the world outside the window.

"Just…' she bit her lower lip, '...this was about me helping you, being there for you, and now it's gotten complicated and I…' she shook her head, 'maybe… maybe we should take a step back."

He felt his stomach drop but the tears in her eyes confused him more… "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know…'

"Well it sure the hell isn't want I want." He says firmly and gains her eyes again, "I mean… I don't have a right to say that."

"Why not?" She pressed again and he let his own jaw clench, "I don't know what you want Danny… I…' she glances to the side again 'I mean… beside the sex..."

"This isn't about that."

"Then what is it about… we're not dating… we're not just partners… we're…'

"Do you want to date?" He asks, "Me…. or someone else?"

"I just…' she shrugs, 'I want something… parameters… defined..."

"You and me.' He said softly, watching as her eyes dart to him, 'that's what I want and it's not fair… it's not fair to you to deal with my hang ups. You deserve more than that."

"I don't want it.' She answered back, saw his eyes tag hers. 'I don't want to think you wouldn't care if I went on a date… or something… with someone else."

"Believe me… I would care." He says, "If the past two days were any indication. I want what we have… dinners and game nights and family time. Together as us. Just us. Danny and Maria… outside of work."

"Just us?" She asks softly and he nods, pulling in a deep breath and watching as she does the same.

"Yeah. Just us." She nods, watching as he focus on her. "I definitely don't want others… involved in this…' he gestures between them

"Okay." She repeats the gestures, pointing between them "Goes both ways. I don't share well."

"I wouldn't ask you too.' He says softly, seriously, seeing her acknowledge that. Because he knew her history, knew how she had been hurt before.

"I'm…' he shakes his head, '... an ass. I shouldn't have said what I said, made you feel like I didn't trust you, didn't care what you were feeling like."

"I should have said something sooner…' Maria murmured and Danny holds his hand out too her, feeling her take it. Palm to palm as they both took an even breath. 'but it kinda freaks me out. You're my partner."

She says softly and he nods because he gets that. She makes the job easier. Bearable some days. Risking that. Was dicey. But he felt stable. Felt comfortable. God knows doesn't want to lose what they had gained outside of the office.

"Yeah… me too,' he says watching as she nods, 'but you know what freaks me out more?"

"What?"

"You suddenly not coming to game night.' She chuckles before smiling 'selfish, I know but…' he trails off '...let's just be us."

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22(M)

November

When he thought about it over the next few weeks, he had to admit that she had a point. And a right to be confused. She stays over 4 to 5 nights a week, he almost always joins her in 'her' bed, has to stop himself from sleeping there when she's not there. The boys knock on that door first most time and everyone is very very used to the morning routines. It's easy, easy as breathing, to share a space with her. It's hard as hell to figure out how they got here.

It's weird that now that she's mentioned it, he wanted to take her on a date. Plays it off with the boys that it was her birthday, but doesn't think he does a well enough job of it. Jack and Sean both making plans to be gone for the day.

"No… I thought we could spend the day together. All of us.' He had said softly and Jack and Sean both exchange a glance.

"How about we… spend the morning together… then all go to lunch.' Jack says, 'Surprise her and then… Sean and I will go to Damian's and you can do something cool for her. Just the two of you. Like you did last year when you forgot." Jack says with a smile and he narrows his eyes at his son before nodding. It was a good idea. He should be worried that his sons were better at this than he was but he wasn't, just thankful that they were okay with it at all.

"Yeah. So you know… whatever you do this time. Has to be better than last year." Sean teases

"Shut up!' Danny says as tosses a towel at him.

* * *

He watches as Jack and Sean open the door carefully, peeking around the corner. Maria sitting on the couch feet drawn up beneath her, watching the basketball game. Jack pointing to her and holding up a couple of bags. Danny giving a half nod from the kitchen, Jack smiling as he pushed on of the plastic glasses off the counter. A clatter followed by Danny's voice, "Damn it!"

"What?" Maria called and Jack eased the door shut slightly as he heard her feet, watching her pad across the distance. "Hold on. I'll get a towel." Jack waiting until she disappeared into laundry room. Danny waving them in, watching as they darted across to their bedroom. Maria stepping back in with towel. Danny and her cleaning it up quickly.

* * *

"You okay?" She asks and he nods, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Yeah.' He tugs on her arm until she rolls to face him, 'just, glad you are here." She smiles and moves across to press against him.

"Can I ask for something early?" She said with a small smile, watching as he raised an eyebrow. "I know you boys are planning something."

"So what if we are…' Danny says softly.

"Not saying anything against it."

"What do you want early?' She raises a leg over his hip, rotating on her back. Danny smiling as he presses her down into the bed. "Ah…"

"I don't know what foolishness you boys have planned for tomorrow but if I'm out of energy…"

"This,' he says as he presses a kiss down against her lips, 'this I can handle."

"Can you now?" Her tone teasing and he let's the tone ruffle his feathers.

"I can." He leans down, pushes the pillow out from beneath her head. Enjoying the way she smiles at him as he tangles both hands in her hair, cradling her head between them.

They both ignore the fact that her breathing is getting heavier just from this. She goes to push up, to kiss him and he pulls back and tightens his hands at the same time, stopping her motions.

Her eyes flutter closed as he presses his hips down hard against her own. Feels them rock up against him. "Danny…' her voice a low whine and he smiles, loves this.

When he kisses her, he is not surprised she dives into it. Her hands clawing at his shirt, let's himself lose himself in this. The feel of her beneath him, the feel of her thighs brushing against his hips.

"Jesus…' He raises, hooks his hands in her pants and underwear, smiling as she lifts her hips for him to slide them down before pointing her legs to the ceiling for him to slide them off. He let them slide off the edge of the bed before watching as she crossed her arms and lifted, shifting to get the shirt off as well. He pulls his own off, smiling as the edge of her nails catch the band of his boxers. But slides them down to his knees and lowering back down to her.

Smiles as her foot catches the fabric and pushes it off the rest of the way.

This is his favorite thing the full skin to skin contact, the way he can push his weight into her and she just pushes back. She's edgy tonight but he doesn't care, wants to take his time and enjoy this and her.

She wet and actually growls at him when he pulls away. Nails nipping his shoulders in warning before he slides down. Licks through the wetness already there and smiling as she hisses in surprise. Hips jerking hard away from him. His repeats the long slow taste, let's his hands slide from her hips to her stomach and up to just below her breasts. She groans, her head tossed to the side as she takes his hands and covers her breasts. He squeezes lightly, mostly letting her hands guide him with what she wanted as he focused instead on what his mouth was doing.

Feels her arm crossover his wrists as her other one reaches down for his head, ghosting over his hair before she twists slightly. The groan she let's out when he pushes his tongue into her is addicting and he wants to hear it again, sets a pace that has her gasping and twisting against his touch, he let's go of her breasts when it gets too much, hooks his hands around her thighs and holds her still.

She's breathing hard, her hands twisted in the sheets, mouth open as he closes his lips around her clit and hums, the arch in her back and the way her entire body tenses makes him hold it until she sags into the bed. He eases the pressure but doesn't let up. Catches her hands as they reach for his head and hold them against her stomach.

Her legs are shaking and he rises up on his elbows to bend her back enough to keep her feet out of play. Her thighs balance on his shoulders and arms.

Maria can't think, she doesn't know how the hell he got her in this position but she's open to him completely. Her body warm and throbbing from the last orgasm that sapped all the energy from her bones and muscles and here he is. Pushing her directly into another one.

She can feel her legs shaking, can feel the burn in her stomach, the way her hands are pushing against his hold on them.

He watches as her breathing shutters and starts, keeps the same steady pattern and pressure until her head arches back and her body stops fighting his hold and the low moan she gives as she comes a second time leaving her boneless.

She's awake but she's not completely with him either, and he settles for pressing kisses against her legs, her pelvis, her stomach. Watching as it expands and contracts as she tries to pull air into her lungs.

"Holy hell Danny…' he smiles, brings his hand down and rubs a thumb firmly against her clit. Feels and sees the shock it sends through her system. "Fuck,' he catches her hand with his other one. Repeats the motion and watches as her hips jerk and her head slams back into the mattress.

"Danny… god,' she's twisting away from him again and he smirks because he's still got the advantage.

"So Maria…' he says as he continues the firm slow circle until her hands stop fighting him and her hips push into the pressure. Let's go of her hands to sit up, leaves his thumb doing exactly what he had been doing. Her eyes are open, legs splayed wide, breasts heaving and she is complete sin like this. Wild and free and his.

He lets his feet widen so he's lower, knees on either side of her hips. She's building again, or still on the edge of orgasm he can't tell but when he pulls his thumb away her entire body jerks, the gasp shuddering.

He grabs her hips, pulling her towards him, opening her completely. Legs wide over his thighs, she can raise her hips if she pushes with her back and her legs but she won't be able to hold it.

"How many exactly do you want?" He runs his hands up her body, squeezing both breasts before back down,

"How many what?" She asks before her head rolls back as his thumbs slide over her, down each side of her clit.

"Just fuck me…' she murmurs, 'god Danny." He presses his thumb down hard again watching as her hips roll towards it.

"Nah… this first.' He murmurs, 'I mean you did kinda dare me."

She tilts her head away from his gaze as his repeats the motion before first one and then two fingers push into her firmly. He's got her completely open to him. A position they had played with before but he now seemed to figure out worked for him.

He always did like to watch her reactions and this, this gave him the perfect view.

She's throbbing and sensitive and he just smiles, holding the pattern until her body sags and twitches against his touches. When he sinks over her, her eyes are closed, trying to catch her breath.

He's hard as steel and she is soaked beneath his touch but her hand curls around the back of his neck and kisses him like he's air.

He pushes into her and her face twists, the edge of pleasure and pain and he pauses, buried to the hilt and can feel the way she's trembling beneath him. "Oh god…' he grits his teeth because he'll be damned if he won't feel the way the next orgasm feels around his cock.

"Move.' He pushes against her instead, grinding his pelvis into her own, angling so he can roll over her clit, the way her body clenches and her legs first push and then pull him in tell him it worked. Her feet are down and pushing hard into the bed and he reaches down, pulls the right one up and around his hip, changing the angle and watching as her eyes roll back, her hips tilted up.

He's fucking deep, almost as deep as when she rides him but her other foot is still pushing into the bed and he slides out, halfway, rocks to get his elbow under her knee and pulls and pushes into her at the same time. The sharp cry she gives as he slides back into her is exactly it. What's he's been aiming for and he repeats the movements. Repeats it until they are both sweating hard and breathing in short gasps before her body seizes again, this time pulling him against her. The warm flush that slides through him as she turns her face towards him, instead of away, makes him aware of how much he fucking loves these moments. He sinks against her as he follows, feeling her arm wrap tightly around him. Holding tightly.

He sucks in hard deep breaths, lifting enough for her to do the same. "God…' he rotates, pulling her with him. Her head pillowed on his chest.

"I think you broke me.' She murmurs and he laughs, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Sorry." He murmurs as he presses a kiss against her forehead, both taking a few minutes before she shivers slightly. "Cold?"

"Yeah."

He reaches down, swipes his boxers and doesn't comment when she swipes his shirt. Sliding it on, "That just makes me want to take it off you again." He says as he holds the blanket up for her. Kicked the rest of her clothes under the bed to be dealt with tomorrow. Safe from prying eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah… I know." She murmurs, settling against her pillow, felt him follow. Pressing against her back. She blows out a low breath, his other hand ghosts against the top of her head and she lifts, his arm sliding into the space between her pillow and her shoulder.

"Okay? He asks softly, worried he might have been a little overboard, felt her hand wrap through his and pull him that millimeter closer, twisting his arm up to rest between her breasts.

"I feel amazing,' she said, kissing his knuckles 'really."

"Promise?" He asked, watching as she tilts enough to look at him,

"Danny.' She gives him a light soft smile, 'kiss me."

He does, soft and gentle. Feeling her pull back a few moments later.

"Gonna take a lot more than amazing sex to scare me." He chuckles, pressing a second kiss against her lips "Come on. Stop fretting and sleep."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (M)

Maria wakes to the knock on the door, casting a quick glances to Danny and herself before calling that it was open. Sean pushing open the door carrying a tray. "What is this?"

"Birthday breakfast." Sean announces as he steps into the room, carrying the tray over to her.

"Really?" She asks, Danny humming as she sits up, letting his arms loosen enough for her to rotate..

"Really… then you gotta get dressed because we have surprises." Sean asks and Danny raises an eyebrow

"Surprises?" Danny had wondered what they were up too when they snuck into the house but hadn't pressed. "You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to… come on. Sit up." She gets herself leaning back against the headboard.

Sean setting the tray over her lap. It has two plates and two cups of orange juice. Jack coming in with the coffee, safe in to go cups.

"Thanks Boys…' Danny says, watching as they both smile. 'It looks great."

"Yep." They bolt, closing the door behind them and he shakes his head.

"This looks good." Maria said softly, "So sweet."

"They can be." She laughs at his tone, both enjoy breakfast. "They can also be terrors. Come on."

She showers, smiles as Danny steps in directly behind her, turning the water back on. She shakes her head, watching as he steps under the spray and scrubs a hand over his head..

She's dressed and stepping into the living room by the time Danny steps out of the shower.

—

She raises an eyebrow at the small pile of presents on the table.

"What is all this."

"Stuff. Come on." Danny is out a moment later, wrapped in a towel as he darts across to his bedroom. Jack and Sean both grinning.

"No presents until I'm out here."

She sits at the table, accepts the second cup of coffee. "Spoiling me."

"It's your birthday, it's allowed." Danny slides back out a few moments later, jeans and a tee-shirt. Carrying two of his own presents.

"Alright guys,' she said as Danny dropped his presents in the pile. 'Seriously, I don't …' Sean picks one up, drops it in her hands.

"Start with this one."

It's a small box and she shakes it lightly before sliding a nail underneath the tape. It's a new badge holder, dyed black.

"It converts!" Jack says with a wide smile, as she pulls out the chain and sees the clip on the back.

"Awesome…' she gestures to the closet and Jack goes and gets her badge. He takes both and goes about switching it over.

"Your middle name is Sofia?" Jack asks as he looks at her police ID.

"Really?" Danny asks and she nods again.

"Yep."

"This one!" Jack answers and he presses a different larger present in her hands. She opens it with a glance to the boys, narrowing her eyes and this time it's a leather case. It's two tone, off white on one side and black on the other one. Danny smiling as her face softens, her fingers running over it.

"Yours is sad.' Sean cracks and she laughs and nods at the same time.

"This is great. Thanks."

The rest is smaller stuff, a picture frame with Jack, Sean and her that he had snapped at one of Sean's games. His hat on her head, all three of them laughing. A second frame of just her and Danny that Jack had snuck while they were in the kitchen fighting over dinner. Danny's arm wrapped around her neck and shoulder as he swung her away from the stove and whatever she was doing. They were both laughing, and she shook her head as she set them aside. Danny holding up his own.

"Is it gonna bite?"

"No." He said seriously,

She opens the box, flipping a jewelry box into her hands, casting quick glance to Danny to see him shake his head. She opens it carefully, the bracelet was silver, with blue gems in a line around it and she shakes her head slightly. "It's beautiful."

"I try,' he says, watching as she pulls it out and holds it out to him. Wrapping the bracelet around her wrist. The second gift is a card, with a stack of index cards in them. Hand written notes across them. She smirks as she reads them. "Dinner? Movie? Paperwork…' she smiles, 'pass… these are dangerous Danny."

"I can handle it."

—-

They head out, Maria and Danny trailing behind the boys as they suggest going for a movie and lunch. She shakes her head at their antics over what film they should see before finally settling on some action movie. It's good, the lunch is good and she enjoys the time they spend together. Surprised when they get back to the house and the boys come out with a bag.

"Sleepover at Damien's.' Sean answers the unasked question. 'We'll be back in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Behave."

"Yes Sir."

"What's that about?" Maria asked as she narrowed her eyes at the quick exit.

"You got something…' he pauses… 'not casual not fancy here?"

"I think I can manage. Why?"

"Back here in 20?" He says as points to the floorboard.

"Sure thing."

She pulls the dress from the back of the closet, one of the few she had left here after church and, pulls the leggings on a moment later. She keeps the bracelet on and goes for easy entirely sure what he is planning.

She does spend a few minutes on her make up and grabs one of her nicer jackets from the closet.

She steps out just as he does and she smiles as he pauses as he steps into the room. "Damn Maria,' he whistles. 'You look good."

"I try.' She brushes her hands down the front his shirt. A dark midnight blue, first few buttons undone. 'You look good. Today was good… with the boys."

"Half of it was their idea.' He said with a small smile, 'think they might be more okay with this than us."

She smiles, let's her hand cup his cheek. Felt him lean it her hand before he kisses her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you.' She smiles as he takes her hand, leads her out to the car.

—-

He takes her hand, watching as she smiles at him before focusing out the windows. "Where you taking me?"

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"Surprise." He says softly, watching as she smiles.

"This…' she squeezes his hand '... thank you."

"I do care,' he says, can see her eyes dart towards him, 'about how you feel in this. Want to make sure you know that."

"I do.' She squeezes his hand, 'I know you care."

"Okay. We're here."

—-

Maria smiles as he take her hand, opening the door for her and having her step through first. "I heard about this place from Eddie, swears by it."

"It smells amazing."

It's traditional Italian and they are greeted by a small happy older woman.

"Welcome. Reservation?"

"Reagan. 2."

"Right this way.'

It's on the bay and she smiles as they direct them to the back window. It's a nice clear night and the view is beautiful. Talking about the boys, the station, the sports. Dinner is amazing and she smiles as Danny stands, paying the bills before holding a hand out to her. She takes it, thanks them and follows him out to the car. "That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it." He opens the car door, waiting until she's inside before crossing to the other side. He taps her cheek lightly, turning her head towards him. The kiss soft,

"Anything else you want to do? Dancing?" He asks and smiles as she does, leaning forward to press a kiss a second longer kiss against his lips.

"Take me home?" She asks softly and he nods,

"Yes Ma'am."

"But be gentle.' She says with a warning, earning a half smirk and a look.

"Of course."

The drive back to the house is easy, their hands held over the seat. "Where are the boys?"

"Damien's.' he says as he pulls into the driveway, the house dark. 'Their idea."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on." He opens the door, watching as she steps through. She smiles as his hands help take her jacket off before his own. "Gun?"

She turns to him and raises an eyebrow, watching as he scans her before stepping forward and letting his fingers inch up the bottom of her dress. He tilts, catching the bottom of her thigh holster.

"Nice.'

"Yep."

"Do you take that to Church?"

"I take it everywhere."

"Of course you do." He smiles, sets hers and his on the top shelf of the closet and shutting the door. Watching as she undoes the holster and hands it too him. Smiling as he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

She turns, feels his fingers against her shoulder, sliding the zipper down slowly and undoing the bra at the same time, sliding his hands open and beneath the fabric. "So?' he whispers against her ear, as the dress slips off her shoulder. 'Gentle huh?"

She hums, stepping out the dress and her shoes as she turns towards him. The kiss soft her eyes focused on her fingers as she undoes the buttons of his shirt, felt his hands slide down over her hips, pushing the straps of her underwear down until gravity took over. He lets his drop back so she can push the fabric clear of his shoulders before her hands traced down his chest. Looking up at him from beneath her bangs as her hands traced down his stomach.

"Gentle can be fun.' she says, hands undoing his belt slowly before pulling it free of the fabric. He sucks in a slow breath as her fingers tease along waistband of his pants before undoing it as carefully and slowly as she had done his belt.

He kisses her as she pushes her hand down along his hips, kicking free of his shoes and pants in one go. He thinks this is the first time they've done dilibert slow and not lazy morning slow. He enjoys the slow build, the way she shifts against him. Her hands exploring his arms, chest. Surprised when she stops him from rolling her under him but smiles as she stays on her side facing him, raising a leg over his hip.

"Yeah?" He teases across her skin, testing wetness first with his fingers before he lines up,

"Easy…' she whispers and he hums, feeling her rock into his touch but her face pinching slightly as he pushes into her body..

"Maria?' he goes to withdraw, but her leg tightens and her hips tilt. Sliding him back into her body. She's warm, wet and fucking hell he wants to stay here but he can't get that look that flashed across her face out of his mind. 'I'm hurting you…'

"No…' she kisses him gently, hand holding his neck and he's not convinced. 'Just tender." She promises and he frowns because tender and hurt were still too damn close in his book, "It's good Danny…"

"Promise me,'' he says firmly and she opens her eyes, holding his gaze. Rotating to her back and he has to go with her, her hips rocking up against him.

"I promise… please Danny…' he rocks, pressing his hands below her shoulders, feeling her hands on his side, up and around his back. 'Danny… please." He kisses her, keeps a slow shallow pace. Keeps his weight off her hips.

Frames her head with his hands and watches but all he sees is the same pleasure from last night, the same trust she had given him then.

She shudders through an orgasm and he follows. Watches as she smiles up at him. "Happy Birthday." He whispers and she chuckles,

"Some birthday…' he laughs, pressing a kiss against her. Knows it's a bit more than tenderness as he slides out this time. Watching the way she shifts her hips and straighten out her leg. Her hand running down her thigh.

"I don't ever want this to hurt…' he says seriously as he settles beside her and she gives a small smile,

"It felt amazing Danny. You did exactly what I wanted…' He still frowns, hand pressing against her lower stomach, 'No guilt." She says seriously and he takes an even breathe. "It's not allowed here."

"Not allowed huh?"

"I know what I can handle…' she says as she turns towards him, 'you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me." He nods,

"Fair enough."

"But you're not getting anymore sex for a couple of days." He chuckles, pulling her over onto his chest… pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"I'll manage.' He feels the kiss against chest before she snuggles down into his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Thanksgiving

* * *

She didn't have concrete plans but she wasn't ready for a full scale Reagan holiday. So she made plans with her family, told the boys to save her leftovers and she would see them on Friday. Danny giving her smile as she held her ground with both boys about it. He knew Thanksgiving wasn't her favorite holiday and she knew that his family made a big deal out of it. Jack and Sean finally giving up when it was clear she wasn't budging.

Saw his father's questioning/confused glance when she wasn't there. He knew it was getting close to the time he would have to come clean to his family but figured it was probably best for everyone involved if it wasn't a family dinner that they all made a huge deal out of. Heard his Dad asking Jack about her a few minutes after they got there. "Maria doesn't really _do_ thanksgiving. Probably shouldn't go somewhere that _does_ it and then face the firing squad."

"We're not that bad.' Frank defends and Danny gets called away before he can finish ease dropping.

Jack gives him a pointed look, "You don't even know for sure and you're already asking questions."

"I am not...' Frank trailed off before nodding his head slightly. '...what about you? What do you think?"

"I think they will us when they are ready. If there is anything to tell."

"Do you think...'

"Hey Jack, can you come help me with this...' Sean calls from the other room and Jack gives a tight smile as he ducks out of the room. Find Sean leaning against the wall and meets the high five silently.

* * *

December 6th

Danny blinks awake, the smoke causes him to cough and the pain in his arm tells him something is clearly broken. He blinks again, glances to his side to see Maria, her head hanging down to the side, "Oh god… Maria? Baez!"

She groans but doesn't wake. He tries to undo his seatbelt but it's caught and he has to cut it to remove it. His door is caved in and won't open, the siren is wailing and no amount of flipping the switches gets it to shut up. He uses the punch in the glass and finally gets it knocked out.

The SUV that hit them is on it's side but the smoke pouring of their engine makes him pause on his way to check on the occupants. Instead heading around to her side. The door thankfully opens and he reaches across her to undo her seatbelt.

"Come on Baez… wake up for me."

Her pulse is strong and when he touches her skin she groans, "Danny?"

"You hurt?" He asks as he scans her, holding his right arm against his chest as best he can. His left cupping her cheek, pressing against her neck and the pulse there.

"My head… what happened?" She's glancing around before coughing at the smoke as it irritates her lungs.

"Jagoff ran the light… come on." He wraps his good arm around her body, feeling hers wrap around his neck pulling her from the car

Adjusting his hold when she gives a sharp cry of pain and her leg buckles, keeping them both on their feet. Both hobbling away from the car as the smoke gives way to flames. He watches as a couple of vehicles finally stop, two hands helping move them to the sidewalk, against the buildings. He's digging through his pockets for the radio before giving up and patting her left pocket down. She rotates enough for him to get his hand on the radio. Asking for a bus and a SGT.

"My leg… fuck…' her leg is definitely busted, her foot at an odd angle and he settles at her side, watching as her hand curls into a fist and lands on his thigh as she tries to push herself straighter. 'You okay?"

"Arm…'

"Fuck." She murmurs again.

* * *

"I'm fine." Danny says into the phone. Before he hears his father's voice. "Yeah it's broken. No the airbag more than likely. No surgery. Baez isn't so lucky." He says evenly. "Would you hurry up!"

"Let them work Danny."

"I want to see her before you take her in!" The nurse at the desk nods, holding up a finger in a one minute motions.

"She's strong Danny. She will be fine."

"Yeah.' He doesn't sound convinced though and he's edgy. 'Look Dad. I gotta go."

"Don't give them a hard time Danny. Jamie and Eddie are on the way over."

"Yeah okay."

* * *

He gets the side rail down and tucks the arm up against his chest as the nurse steps away from the desk. Ducks out of the certain and nods to his detail. "Where is Baez?"

"Room 8 Sir. You probably shouldn't…"

"Hush." The uniform falls silent and he breaks for room 8 immediately.

She's been changed, lower leg splinted and wrapped. "Danny?" She asks as the guard holds the the door open for him. Letting him in. "Are you supposed to be up?"

"No. Probably not." He tugs the curtain closed. Maria dropping the side rail so he can sit. "How is it?"

"Busted. Needs surgery. They are gonna take me back soon."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't see him Danny. Neither of us did. It's not your fault."

"Still." He takes her hand with his good one, "You call your mom?"

"No. Will after I am out."

"She would want to know."

"I know. But she'll start on how dangerous this is and give me all the names she knows of guys she wants me to date. No thank you."

"Alright. I'll call her as soon as you are out."

"Don't be an ass." She says firmly. Glancing to the closed curtain. "And kiss me."

He does, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Felt her hand cup his cheek gently before he pulled back. "Alright. Let me get back to my room before they send a search party out for me."

* * *

Danny is released that afternoon but Maria needed surgery and at least another day in the hospital.

Frank hits the hospital after he finally drags himself away from meeting after meeting. Finds Danny in her room beside her bed, changed into a pair of jeans, a polo, his jacket around the back of a chair. Her foot is splinted, in a cast, and raised on a couple of pillows. Danny adjusting the blankets around her. It's obvious they are tired but too keyed up to sleep. It's late, near 10.

"You gotta go home." Maria said, catching his hand.

"The boys have food. They're fine."

"Danny… you busted your arm, you're tired, go be with the boys get some sleep."

"You know that's not gonna happen.' Frank is surprised when her hand cups his face and her smile is tense.

"I'm right here. I'm gonna be right here in the morning. Go home. Bring me back breakfast."

He frowns, before shaking his head. "Nah."

"I'm just gonna be sleeping."

"I'm not leaving.' Danny shoots back, in a tone Frank recognized well. Maria to obviously

Maria rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away and shaking her head.

"Fine be stubborn."

He pushes open the door, watching as Danny's eyes dart over to him even as he grabs the remote and turns the television to the sports channel. "How are you feeling?

"Okay… dealing with his stubbornness."

"I'm fine.'

"Erin has the boys. They are spending the night at her place. Told them you were both in an accident and okay, but tired and staying at the hospital. They will be by in the morning."

"See!"

"Thanks' Maria tells him dryly and he can't help but smile. 'Just the news I wanted."

"Sorry." Frank murmurs.

"Now he's never gonna leave."

"Shut up. You know you'd be bored out of your skull if I went home."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
December 7th

* * *

The doctor shakes his head as he steps into the room. She is asleep. On her side facing the door, her partner stretched out across the pull out cot/chair. Also facing the door, the cop on the door giving a half nod as he checked his badge before carefully opening the door for him. He was never going to to used to being checked before being allowed entry into a room in his own hospital. No matter how many times he had treated it an officer it still unsettled him.

"Good morning." He said, watching as she scowls but doesn't otherwise move.

"That's an opinion." She murmurs, not bothering to open her eyes and he gives her an indulgent smile she can't see. Watching out of the corner of his eye as the cop checked the ID's of the others behind him.

"You have some visitors." The does finally get movement, the doctor smiling as she blinks awake and focuses as Jack and Sean step in.

"Hey boys." She struggles to sit up. Jack stepping forward to help settle her and help her with the controls.

"Easy " Sean grumbles and she shakes her head as she let's them fuss over her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks even as she accepts the hug from both boys, watching as they both focused on her foot before glancing over to where their father was laying. She has to angle to focus on Erin as she stepped in next with Nicki.

"They refused to go to school without seeing you first."

"We wanted to come over last night but Grandpa said no." Sean explained and she wasn't surprised.

"You needed to rest, we needed to rest. I'm fine." She says softly, hands holding Sean's to stop his fussing with the blankets. Feeling him squeeze it tightly.

Erin glanced over to the mound of blankets on the cot. "How is he?" Maria glanced over and grabbed the towel hanging over the side rail of her bed. Twisting it and snapping it against his shoulder

"Reagan, guests." Maria says and he grumbles, focusing on her.

"What?" He rolls and blinks into the room. "What are you guys doing here?"

Erin smirks. He looks adorable buried in blankets and confusion. "Saying hello. Dad said you were going home to sleep."

"He lied." He stands. Holding his broken arm against his chest as he padded to the side of the bed. Fussing with the blankets just like the boys had and Maria can't help but smile.

"Alright. We gotta go if we are gonna get to school on time."

Maria accepts the careful hugs, watching as they cross to their father and repeat the goodbyes.

"Are you coming home today?" Sean asks as he stops at the end of the bed and she shrugs,

"Hopefully." She says as she glanced to the doctor. Missing the half glance Erin shoots towards Danny, who did catch it and purposely did not meet it.

"We will discuss it." The doctor answers evasively because he still needed to evaluate her this morning.

"See you later." Jack says and she nods watching as they head to the door. Maria smacking a hand into Danny's stomach, watching as he flinches and focuses on her.

"Go. Walk them down."

"They're fine!"

"Daniel Reagan get out." He holds up two hands. Trailing behind his family and she smiles at his back. "Bring back food!"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"What's going on Danny?" Erin hisses at him, watching as he dodges her look again.

"Nothing."

"Are you together?" Erin asked quietly, earning a silent half glance that was answer enough "Does Dad know?"

"He doesn't _not_ know."

"How long?"

"What does that matter?"

"Do the boys know?"

"We know!" Jack calls back and Erin and Danny both slow their speed letting the distance grow.

"Mind your business!" Danny calls to their back. But inside could feel the tension he had been carrying dissolve. He thought they knew but they had been careful to keep the PDA's behind closed doors.

"How long?" Erin demands, watching as Danny shrugs, messing with his tie.

"I don't know how to answer that… it's nothing concrete… it just. Is."

"Is?! Danny she's staying at your house enough that Sean asked when she was coming home? What is it? Once? Twice a week?"

"A bit more." Danny said uneasily, watching as both of Erin's eyebrows raise.

"A bit more?! How much more?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"None of your business!"

"Daniel!" She hisses. "What the hell…"

"I know!"

"She is your partner!"

"I know!' He says firmly before against softer. "I know but…'

"Do you love her?" He froze because he had known the answer to that question for far longer than he had been able to say.

"Yeah." He whispered, eyes tearing slightly as he glanced at her, the ring on his hand and the hallway they had just come down. Watching as Erin deflated her hand touching his arm, squeezing gently. "I do. And I don't know how the hell we got here but… we're here and we're dealing okay. The boys are okay. What the hell does it matter if we are? Or not? What we do outside of work doesn't matter if the drama from home doesn't follow us there."

"Okay.' Erin says softly because she could see this was hard for him. 'Just. Be careful."

"We are."

"And Danny." He stops. Facing her. "I'm happy for you. She's a great woman."

He accepts the hug, and acceptance for what it is. A peace offering.

* * *

Danny pushes open the door, she's arguing with a nurse about not getting breakfast, "Ma'am you need to eat for the doctor to release you."

"I got her.' He says interrupting them, holding up the bag.

"She really shouldn't be eating outside food."

"It's a breakfast burrito. Egg, sausage, cheese." Danny says evenly, passing the bag to her. Watching as she tore into it with a smile, the nurse shaking her head as she dropped out of the room. "What did the doctor say?"

"Um... they want to run another course of antibiotics... so probably not until tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the bone was exposed to the outside for awhile and he just wants to be safe... so he said wants another 24 hours of IV medication."

Danny nods, glancing down at her leg, "How does it feel?"

"Long as I don't try to move it. It feels just fine."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

She can't convince him to leave and she's really not surprise. She is surprised when Erin, Jack and Sean show back up that evening with an arm full of food. "Heard they won't let you leave." Erin says as she drops the to-go box in front of her. Passing Danny a bag as well. "Thought you might want real food."

"This looks amazing. Lunch sucked.' Danny says as he looks around for a fork. Jack passing him one and taking a spare chair.

"How bad is the leg?" Jack asks and Maria shrugs as she wiggles her toes.

"It's gonna heal, just gonna take time." Maria answered, "What about you? What did you do today?"

* * *

Maria smiles as the boys leave, watching as Erin gives them both a smile as she closes the door. Danny drawing the curtain closed across the door blocking them from view of the doorguard.

"You want me to run by your place in the morning?' Danny asks and Maria raises an eyebrow at him.

"For?"

"Clothes and stuff?"

"I kinda need those things."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm asking if you want me to go get some for you."

"I think you missed a step there Reagan.' She says with a small smile, watching as his brow furrows at her.

"What?"

"When did we decide I wasn't going back to my place?" She can't resist teasing him as she keeps a straight face, watching as his confusion clears and nervousness settles in it's place.

"Just... you have the stairs and the elevator only works when it wants too... you're not gonna be able to drive and you'll...' she lets the grin crank through, watching as he scowls at her.

"Really?" He asks as crosses to her,

"It's the obvious decision Danny but you still gotta ask. Plus you're Dad is already asking questions... you think me staying there full time is gonna cause any less of them?"

"Yeah, probably not... Erin called me on it too." Danny says as he takes her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Oh? What did you tell her?"

"The truth...' Danny squeeses her hand, felt her return it. 'I just... Dad is either gonna be okay or ... he's not."

"Pretty sure he already knows Danny."

"Well knowing and confirmation are two different things in his world."

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Maria asks softly, "Think he'll split us up?"

"No... he didn't with Edide and Jamie but he didn't approve either."

"Do you need his approval?" She asks softly and he meets her gaze, shaking his head.

"No... he'll come around if he needs too, usually does."

"What you get for having a family full of cops.' She teases, watching as he relaxes and nods. 'You know you can go home."

"We both know I won't sleep."

"I know...' she casts a glance to the door, watching as he does as well before she slides over on the bed as much as she can 'watch the game with me."

* * *

Maria is finally discharged at 3pm on the eighth. With firm orders to be non weight bearing. "It needs time to heal. Don't want to delay the process at all by pushing it too soon." The nurse helps her rotate into the chair and get her leg settled on the foot rests.

"I got it doc. No weight. No walking." She says evenly, watching as Danny checks the room again before he turns towards her. Watching as her phone dings 'Boys."

"Tell them to cool their jets." She texts something back and takes the bag that Danny hands her and puts it on her lap. "Ready?"

"As I can be." Danny picks up the crutches, watching as her eyes narrow at them.

"Thanks Doc." Danny says warmly, seeing him now before he focuses on them both.

"Yep. Please take it easy."

"Yes sir." Maria answers

"Both if you." He stresses to Danny.

"Sure thing Doc."

* * *

By the time that Frank gets there to check in on Danny, Maria's stuff is settled in the guest bedroom for an extended stay. He gives Maria a smile that she returns and finds Danny is dishing food onto plates in the kitchen.

"How are you two?" Frank asks, watching as Danny gives him a half glance.

"Fine. Busted leg. She's gotta stay off it for a few days, let the swelling go down so they can cast it properly. My arm, same story. Boys! Plates!"

Sean and Jack dart into the room and out again. Jack carrying two plates and Danny hands one to his Dad who gives a startled look but follows Danny out to living room . Jack is handing one to Maria.

He watches as Danny carries the food into the living room where Maria is sitting, foot propped up on several pillows. She's got a bruise settling in over her shoulder from the seatbelt, airbag burns on her face and neck. Waving away Jack as he came at her with a blanket.

"Boys!' They all pause, 'you're driving me crazy. Sit."

They do, Frank smiling as she shook her head, "Sorry Maria.' Sean says softly,

"I get it but also…' she holds up two hands 'I'm right here. I'm breathing, it's my leg, it's a long away from anything vital. Kay?"

"Okay."

Frank smiling as she sent them out of the room as soon as they finished eating. Danny bumping her shoulder playfully, "You gonna send me away too?"

"If you hover to much. Yes."

"You coming to dinner this Sunday?" Frank asks, watching as they share a quick glance.

"How about we have it here?" Danny asks, glancing at Maria's foot.

Franks nods. "That will work. I'll tell the others."

* * *

She stands, taking the crutches and hopping to the bedroom. Danny hovering behind her until she's safe in the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She settles on the bed, watching as he disappears into her closet and comes back out with what she normally wears to bed. She pushes her pants and underwear over her hips. Danny helping to navigate them over her cast while she tugged the tank top and bra off,

"Wait a second." He says as she reaches for the large shirt.

"What?"

"Shower?"

"I'm not up for that."

"You'll thank me afterwards." She sighs before nodding. Letting him help her into the bathroom. He gets the plastic wrap over her foot, let's her help with his arm. She laughs at the chair in the shower but let's him settle her on it.

The water does feel good and washing the hospital grime off feels amazing. She gets the soap and washes it through her hair, letting Danny rinse it out before doing the same for her body.

He does the same for himself and gets out to quickly get dressed. He's got the matching bruises from the seatbelt, the airbag burns on his arm. She takes the spare towel, dries as much as she can until he helps her out of the shower and back into the bedroom. She slides into his shirt, taking a deep breathe and can't stop herself from reaching out to grab his arm as he steps away from her.

"I'm staying." He promises and she nods, letting him go kill the lights before he climbs into the bed beside her. "Over…' she rolls, gets her leg settled onto the pile of pillows.

"So demanding." She murmurs back, laughing as she lifts her head, letting him slide his hand beneath her neck, wrapping it back up to her shoulder. "Doesn't your arm go to sleep?"

"Nope… got this to a science." He says, his other hand coming around to her front. She snags one of the spare pillows, let's him balance his arm on it. "Even if it does… it's worth it."

"It's your arm.' She answers, pressing a kiss against the skin before closing her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (M)

She wakes near dawn, Danny still curled around her. Snoring lightly. She has no hope in hell of moving without waking him and closes her eyes, listening for what woke her. Nothing apparent. He shifts again and she smiles, reaching back to hook a hand on his hip. Both of them feeling the doctor imposed break. He groans, waking up as he presses into her.

"Yeah?" He asks softly, surprised and she tilts enough to kiss him.

"Just… gentle."

"Not up for more than that myself." He says, both shifting enough to get his pants out of the way. "You ready?" He asks and she reaches down, humming slightly, "Yeah."

He waits as she grips him, lining him up. Tipping her hips slightly, groans at the first tease of him against her.

"Oh god.' She hisses between her teeth as he rocks his hips against her before edging down and pushing into her in one smooth move. She arches back, feels him smile against her shoulder.

She missed this, felt his hand wrap around to her shoulder, angled down, away from her neck. The roughness of his cast against her stomach. She tilts her head down, presses her lips against his arm, feeling him set a steady slow slide, rocking against her carefully.

"Gonna have to be creative…' he says low in her ear, 'for a bit." He adjusts slightly, heard and felt her gasp as her head tilts back, presses slow careful kisses against her neck. "Come on…' she can't quite get there, feels Danny's hand tighten across her shoulder, against her stomach.

"Help me out here Maria,' he says pushing her hand with his cast and she drops her hand between them, feeling her gasp sharply before blowing out a slow breath,

Danny gasping himself as he felt her fingers brush against him as he kept the same slow steady pace before he let his arm slide down, across her hips.

"Fuck…" she hisses, free hand clutching his arm. Her other hand trying to match his pace, her body tensing as she edged closer.

"That's it…'

The low moan cuts off with his next sharp thrust until he pressed hard on her lower belly, her body tightening around his before gasping softly,

She comes quietly, lips pressed against his arm, body relaxing in his arms and he follows a moment later, both staying still until she rolls slightly onto her back, face tensing as she adjusted her leg.

"Good?" He asked and she nodded, cupping his cheek and he let's her pull him into a kiss.

"Yeah.' She whispers and he smiles tipping his forehead against hers. 'I'm good."

* * *

No one really fusses with the location change. Jamie, Eddie and Erin had not been surprised either and it made him wonder who knew what and why no one was calling him out on why and had instead just quietly accepted it.

Even Henry hadn't questioned it, just gave a small smile as he noted they would have to change the menu to something easier to make. "Am I the only one that wants more information?" Frank asked him and Henry chuckled,

"Danny has always been one to approach with caution,' Henry said softly, 'Otherwise all you are gonna get is the wall he puts up when he thinks you are reaching into something that isn't your business. Let him come to us. He making steps that way already."

"Are we seeing things that aren't there?" Frank asked and Henry leveled him a look as he left the room with a goodnight thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

Maria sighed as she watched Jack set the table, Danny and Erin busy in the kitchen. Sean was somewhere with Jamie and Eddie.

"You okay?" Henry asked as he settled beside her and she gestured to her foot,

"I hate this."

He nods, he knew what it felt like to be limited to one leg. Both of them smile as Jack sneaks over and passes her a beer with a wide grin.

"Smooth kid,' she says and he gives a wide grin as he backs away. 'And thank you." She takes a drag before focusing on Henry, "What have you been up to lately Sir?"

"Just Henry please."

"Okay Henry it is."

* * *

She moves to the table when they call everyone to meal, Danny setting a hand on her shoulder. "Another drink?"

"Please.' He hums, touching the back of her head as he dips into the kitchen. She smiles as he comes out with two beers and sits beside her. 'It smells amazing."

"Erin did most of the work I promise. I just did the salad." Maria rolls her eyes, shaking her head as he gives her wide grin. Because she knew he could cook.

"Alright.' Erin says, 'who is saying Grace."

"I will.' Jamie says and Maria folds her hands, bending her head forward. Jamie's voice weaving through the room before the chorus of Amen's.

Conversation is easy and she dishes the food for both her and Danny before passing the dishes to Frank. It's afterwards as Danny helps her up that she realizes this is probably the most at ease he has been with her with others around. Beside the boys. Maria laughing as Jack slides under her other arm and Danny passes her off to Sean as they help her back to the couch and get her leg propped up on the table and pillow.

"Give.' She says, pointing to the controller and Sean nods, turning the television on and taking the other controller.

Danny shaking his head as they bring up some shooting game that Maria routinely kicks their ass in. Jamie bringing over another beer for her and pulling up the third controller.

"Uh oh,' Erin murmurs, watching as Danny nods, taking a pull of his own drink. 'Nicki and Eddie are gonna clean up."

"Oh you're in for it now Reagan.' Maria murmurs as Jamie raises an eyebrow,

"Watch her, she's a shark." Danny warns and Maria cuts her eyes at him.

"I believe it." Jamie says evenly, all eyes on the screen.

Nearly an hour later it's clear who the winner is as Jamie and Maria banter back and forth. "I want a rematch in an actual fire range."

"Not a good plan' Danny says evenly as he switches out her beers again. She's definitely feeling them but her hands are still steady. 'I'm telling you. She's a shark."

"Such kind words." He gives her a smile, moving back to the table, letting Frank deal another hand.

"She's kicking their ass?" Henry ask and Danny nodded,

"I tried to warn them."

* * *

The house clears out around 11, everyone heading back to their own homes. Maria asleep on the couch and he sighs, knows she can't stay there but hates waking her.

"Come on." She grumble but wakes, Danny helping her into the bedroom, smiling as she pulls the shirt over her head and kicks out of the pants the same way. He manages to convince her to get into a shirt and changes himself.

He crawls in behind her, curling into her back, and nosing into her hair. She's deeply asleep but still curls her hand around his.

—-


	28. Chapter 28

December 20

* * *

His family had all made it a habit to stop by for the past couple of weeks, Jamie bringing takeout and helping Danny and the boys put the tree up. Eddie helping her hang stockings. Maria smiling as the boys had disappeared to town and re-appeared with stocking for her, etching her name across the top.

So it shouldn't surprise her when Frank stops by but it does. Though she wished it wasn't as they were on the way out of the house. Jack was beneath Maria's arm as Danny took her other one and helped her down the steps. Sean still sleeping, unimpressed with the early morning notion.

"What's all this?" Frank asked as he let the door close behind him.

"Ah…' Maria and Danny both had the grace to look a bit guilty. "Busted." Maria said softly.

"She wanted ice cream." Danny throws her under the bus.

"Ice cream. Are you supposed to be up yet?"

He knew the answer to that.

"I'm not putting any weight on it.' She answered smoothly, motioning to the door, which Danny opens and they sneak her into the car. "You gotta start calling Frank… gonna keep sneaking over here and surprising us gonna keep catching us sneaking off to get ice cream." Danny smirks at the amusement on Frank's face as he closes the door. Moving himself around the edge of the car to get in the driver's seat. Jack climbing in the back.

"It's 8 in the morning." Frank reminds and she shrugs as she buckles the seatbelt.

"Ice cream knows no time frames." He smiles, giving them a wave and letting himself into the house.

* * *

Jack comes through the door with Maria beside him again, Danny following with bag. "Still here?" Maria questions as she makes her way over to the couch.

"Still here." Frank confirms watching as Danny stows the leftover ice cream and Maria as she waves Jack off.

"I'm good."

"Jack could we have a moment." Frank asks,

"Sure."

Frank is not surprised when Danny sets his feet to the right of Maria and the end of the couch, a resigned look on his face. Waiting until the door closed down the hall. "What's up Pop?"

"What exactly is this?" Maria glances towards Danny. Watching as he raises an eyebrow,

"What is what?"

"You two? Her staying here."

"My apartment has stairs… no way in hell I was gonna be able to do that. Sir." Frank smiles, watching as she gestures to her foot. "My Ma drives me crazy and my sister is not talking to me."

"There is nothing you want to tell me?"

"As police commissioner or my father?"

"Either is open."

"As police commissioner not a thing. My partner broke her leg, she's recovering. Using my spare room."

"And as your father?" Frank tries again, watching as Danny's jaw sets and he holds his gaze.

"I'm helping a friend."

"That's all."

"All I'm willing to share."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Has it been a problem?" Danny asks evenly and Frank had to admit that it hadn't… but he didn't know what exactly was going on. With Jamie and Eddie at least they had been forthright about what they were doing. Made it known to everyone.

Then again Danny and Maria were more reserved, had seen more, had been through more, had lost more. And they we're dealing with more.

"Are you worried about being split up?" He asked, confused and watched as Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not worried about anything because it's not a problem. The only one that has said anything is standing in this room and that's only because he likes to walk into my house unannounced at all hours." Frank ducked his head, granting that.

"I just want you to be careful."

Frank watched as Maria reached out, lightly touching Danny's hand, stalling his words before they can form. Frank watching as he downshifts, blowing out a deep breath and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look…' Maria said softly, turning Frank's attention to her. 'Do you trust us?"

"Of course."

"Then… trust us. We're big kids. We know what we're doing."

Frank had to admit that made sense, watching as she held his eyes. The peace there settled him more than anything.

"Alright." He pushed his hands into his knees. Nodding twice. "Alright."

* * *

"I don't know how you do that."

"He's your Dad… he's worried."

"I'm…' he shakes his head, 'I get it. I never thought we would be here."

"We never would have Danny…' Maria says softly, 'if Linda was here… we wouldn't be."

She watches as he presses his hand against her shoulder, nodding slightly twisting his eyes towards her. "I don't want…' he trails off and she gives him time to figure out how to say whatever it is he wants to say. 'This is different,' he says as points between them. '... Linda was home for so long. She was comfortable, stability, and god knows somehow kept us sane. I knew what I was walking into when I pissed her off or did something stupid and got hurt." She smiles, remembering the times Linda had berated him in the hospital. "But this has been so easy."

He took her hand, laced their fingers together, "I don't want you to be Linda… and I don't want you to think that I want you to be Linda."

"I've never felt like you wanted me to be Linda…' she says softly, sees him relax. 'And I know you miss her and that's okay Danny. I know the boys miss her. You can miss her and love her and still lo…' she trails off before biting her lip

"Love you.' He says softly,

"I'm not saying…'

"I do.' He says it softly, 'we do."

"Yeah?" She asks softly and he nods, hands pushing the hair back out of her face.

"Yeah." Danny says softly "And I'm a selfish son of a bitch for not telling you sooner."

"Danny…'

"No…' he shakes his head, 'you deserve to hear it, to know that."

"I know,' she said softly, 'I mean, I know your family is everything to you and you're not gonna share that with anyone."

"You deserve to have this… a house and a family and I don't want to hold you back from any of that, don't want you to think you have to be here."

"I want to be here Danny." She says softly and he nods, "And not just because you're my partner but because… I trust you. You always make sure I'm okay… that I'm happy."

"I want you to be happy.' He says and she nods, 'and I hope that is here with us."

"It is."

—-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Frank smiled as he knocked, Danny opening the door and giving him a smile. "Hey Dad… come in." He heads back to the kitchen, Frank following "Don't you gotta work?"

"The nice thing about being commissioner I can set my own hours when I want to." Danny chuckled, flipping the pancakes before arguing with the bacon.

"So… what's brings you by bright and early in the morning?"

"Are the boys still coming with me the week between Christmas and New Years?" Frank asks, watching as Danny pauses.

"Damn… I didn't even think…' he glances towards the living room. 'I mean… yeah. Of course but…' He had been supposed to join them this year.

Frank watched as confusion filtered across his face before he turned back to the dish in front of him.

"Should I plan for one more?" Circling around to the real reason for his visit. They hadn't explicitly stated what was going on but he knew his son, and her, enough to know it was probably all the confirmation he was gonna get.

"I don't know…' he said softly and Frank nodded,

"It might do you both some good… get away from the city for awhile."

"Yeah…' Danny leaned back against the counter. '... not worried about how that would look?"

"It's not like we know a lot of people in Seattle…' Frank says evenly, saw Danny nod slightly 'and if you are sure. I'm with you." Frank said it softly, watching as the tension left Danny's shoulders and he nodded.

"Let me ask her and I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay."

* * *

Maria shakes her head she hobbles out of the bedroom, watching as the boys start up a campaign on one of the games.

"Hey Maria!' Sean holds up one of the controllers.

"I gotta steal her for a bit. Just do a couple of duo rounds." Danny says evenly and she raises an eyebrow along with the boys as Danny nodded to the kitchen. She follows, leaning against the counter, smiling as he settled across from her. Mirroring her position against the other counter.

"What's up?"

"So remember how my dad usually takes the boys with him on vacation and anyone else who is available…"

"Yeah." She nods before her face clears, "You guys were going to Seattle… I'm fine Danny, I can get a cab or something if I need to go…' she trails off as he steps forward, his hands on her side, reaches up to grip his elbows.

"He actually asked me if you wanted to come with us…' he watched as she raised an eyebrow her brow furrowing in confusion.

"To Seattle?"

"Yeah…'

"He's okay with that?" She asked softly, watching as Danny shrugs slightly.

"He offered, so he must be okay with it. So… my question is… do you want to go to Seattle?"

"I mean…' she bites her lip, 'you want me to come?"

"I don't want you staying here… and I don't want to go without you." She smiles, nodding slightly.

"Should we ask the boys?" She asks softly,

"Yes!" Jack says and Danny shakes his head, watching as she smiles at the immediate answer from the living room.

"Stop eavesdropping!"

"Sorry!" Sean murmurs, "But seriously! Yes!"

"Alright…' she says softly, '...I guess we're going to Seattle."

"Perfect." Danny leans forward, kissing her lightly.

* * *

Danny calls his father personal phone on his lunch, Maria was balancing a bowl of popcorn on her lap, foot balanced on a chair. Coordinating some battle between the boys as they maneuvered their way through some broken down compound on the television.

"Hey Danny?"

"How much of a pain would it be to get one more ticket?"

"I bought it this morning,' Danny smiles, 'and added a room."

"Thanks Dad… what do I owe you?"

"A good time. Look I'm walking into a meeting. I'll see you both on Christmas Eve for Mass."

"Yes sir." He said, "And… thank you."

"You're welcome." He tucks the phone into his pocket as he steps into the living room.

"Right second floor." Maria said evenly and Danny laughed as he watched Sean take out the sniper,

"You guys dying?"

"3rd floor going down the backstairs." Jack said and he watched as Maria took that one out.

"Group of them in the field."

"Regroup."

"Alright… I'm heading to the store." Danny says with a smile.

"Kay…' She says "they are heading to roof."

"You all need anything?"

"Chocolate,' she says evenly and he nods, pressing a kiss against her head.

"Noted… anyone else?"

"Stairs… three of them." Sean echoes, and tilts his head to watch the split screen for a moment.

"Need peanut butter.' Jack murmurs and he laughs, leaving them to play the game.

"Maria! Left!" She's already shooting that way.

—


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Christmas Eve.

* * *

He steps into the living room to the sound of Maria's voice, the low tones of spanish echoing through the room. Her tone low and hurt. Whatever she says next does not sound happy and she disconnects, tossing her phone onto the table. She's leaning back against the table, crutches nearby but she makes no move to reach for them. Her eyes finding his as he steps up to her. His hand touching her shoulder lightly.

"Who was that?"

"My mother.' He hums, 'I was calling to talk to her, explaining that I wouldn't be able to drive over there because of everything and… we could try to get over there after mass maybe but…' she shakes her head, close to tears… 'it doesn't matter."

"If you want to go spend time with your family. I can drop you off…'

"She told me I wasn't invited.' He gritted his teeth, pulling her into his arms felt her hands grip his shirt.

"I'm sorry,' he whispers and she nods, shaking her head, feeling him press a kiss against her temple. 'What about your sister?"

"Still won't accept my calls."

"Okay….' he holds her until she sighs, both looking over as her phone rings.

—-Ana Santos— Flashed across the screen. She sighs, picking it up.

It's definitely an angry voice that comes through… his hand cupping her cheek. Whatever she says pisses off Maria though, can see it wash over her. He can't follow the rapid fire conversation that follows but he can feel the tension raising in her. He clicks his fingers, diverting her attention when he hears not my fault and Christmas and something else.

"Give.' She hands the phone over, watching as he pulls it too his ear.

"Hey! Hey!... YO! Shut the hell up!" She chuckles, can practically hear the silence fill the air. Danny allows it to hang for a few seconds "Are you done?

"Who the hell is this?"

"Danny Reagan, you know, the one who has been staying with your sister while she recovers from some asshat running a red light and nearly killing her." She rolls her eyes, "When she had to have surgery and take time off work and get stronger."

"I don't know what…'

"No. You don't know, obviously. You know I don't speak Spanish very well but I know enough to tell you that this isn't her fault. She wanted to see you, and your kids and spend some time with you all because she loves you and you are family. But you want to be stubborn and pigheaded and hold onto anger. Then go ahead but don't call her and blame her for you and yours."

He disconnects, cupping her face. "Danny."

"Don't let them blame you for things not your fault.' He says seriously, watching as she gives a watery smile 'Kay?"

"Okay." He kisses her, feels her hands clutch the back of his arms. Pulls away slowly when he hears Jack's footsteps,

"Everything okay?" Jacks asks, glancing between them, watching as Danny swiped tears away on one cheek and she did the other. "What happened?"

"Just family drama' she said easily.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She shook her head before giving Danny a small smile. "Can you run me to the post?"

"I'll take you over there and you can leave them on her doorstep. That way at least they will get them on Christmas."

"Okay.' She says softly. 'Thanks." He nods

"No more tears.' He says seriously and she laughs, nodding. "Alright?"

"Alright."

"I'll get breakfast."

* * *

Danny helps her load the two bags into the car, watches as she gets into the front seat on her own and he takes the crutches. The drive is okay, traffic horrible like normal but he watches as she sends a quick text when they are 5 minutes out.

He's surprised when he pulls in front of the building to see the woman he recognized from photos standing outside wrapped in a jacket. "Okay?" He asks and she nods.

"Just pull out front." It's a nice house and he's met her sister just once, at the funeral for her brother.

"Let me get your legs." She nods, watching as he walks around the car, getting the door open and then reaching into the backseat to get her crutches.

She rotates out of the car, taking them and he waits until he's sure she's on her feet before stepping back.

"Hey.' She says softly, watching as Ana glances between them. 'Just want to leave the stuff… maybe you could take Mom hers?" She asks and watches as her sister scans her again.

"They really aren't letting you drive?"

"Broken right foot… hard to drive without a foot." She said evenly, "You think I was lying about that?"

"Well… Mom doesn't like it when you cancel because of work so…'

"Well my job is important, I've never lied about it before." Ana nods,

"Right. No you're right… I'll take it over."

"Okay."

"Maybe… maybe I could bring the kids to where you are staying in a couple of days?" Maria glances to Danny, sees him shrug and nod twice.

"Sure… I'm gonna be out of town until after the New Year. But after that?"

"Sure… thanks for bringing the gifts… they'll love them."

"Sure thing.' She accepts the hug, watching as her sister darts back into the house before Danny steps forward. 'That went better than expected."

"She loves you, come on." She eases back into the car, watching as Danny navigated back around the car.

* * *

She pulls the pants over her cast and fastens them carefully. Danny handing her the shirt she picked out before focusing on his tie. The boys are dressed and she tugs her shoe onto her good foot before using her crutches to stand. Sets the bracelet against her wrist and fastens it before running quick fingers through her hair. Danny following her out into the living room. Jack hands her the jacket, and hat which she deals with before tucking the gloves into her coat pocket.

"Toes.' Sean says and Jack clicks twice and darts back to his room. Maria raises an eyebrow as he holds up what appears to be a yellow baby hat. Danny laughing as he bends down and stuffs it over her toes and end of her cast.

"Geniuses …' she says. 'The both of you."

"We try." He says softly, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

It's stupid how much that yellow hat makes her happy when she sees it. Danny stops near the church doors, Frank and Henry waiting outside with a group of other people. Sean and Jack getting out and helping her out. She smiles as she makes her way over to them to wait while for Danny to park the car.

"Merry Christmas." Frank says, watching as she smiles back at him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Cute sock.' Henry says as he points to her foot, watching as she beams at him.

"Jack's idea. Sucks having cold toes."

"Alright….' Danny murmurs as he rushes up to them, his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. 'It's cold out here… come on. Inside."

They keep their pace slow, matching her hobbling. Danny gesturing to the pew about four rows back and she nods. Watching as Frank, Henry and the boys slide in first. Danny and her on the outside. Mass is beautiful.

She smiles as he takes her hand, linking their fingers. Holding her hand lightly in his own. She slides over as much as she can when Nikki and Erin get there. Followed closely by Eddie and Jamie. Who both give her warm smiles as they say quick hellos to everyone. Finds herself pressed completely against his side. Watches as Erin spies the yellow hat on her foot and smirks. "Cute."

"Boys."

"Good idea."

It's a long service and a packed church. "Are you coming to dinner?" Erin asks, watching as Danny narrows his eyes at her. "What? I don't know if she had plans with her own family."

"No… no plans.' She answers with a tense smile, "I'll be there."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Here..' she raises an eyebrow as the boys hand her a gift.

"What is this?"

"We open one gift when we get home from Church, then the rest in the morning." Danny says, watching as she gives a small smile.

"Oh…' She unwraps the box and lifts the lid. It's heavy and as she unwraps it she sees a frame. Turning it over.

It's a picture of the four of them from one of Jack's game. Danny had an arm slung around her shoulders and they all were laughing at something. Celebrating his win.

"One of the other parents took it, thought I would like a copy." Jack said softly, watching as Maria nodded.

Danny leaning over her shoulder. "That's a good photo."

"It is." She says softly, "Thank you."

Danny hands them each a box, dropping beside her on the couch.

"Thank you.' He nods, pressing a kiss against her cheek before nodding to the mantle.

"Yeah?" She asked and he nods, picking up the frame and moving towards the shelf and setting it up there.

"Good?" He asks and she nods,

She smiles as the boys both flip through the different books that they wanted.

"Alright bed. All of us." Danny says

"Yours Dad." Jack says as he hands him a small box as well. Danny raising an eyebrow as well,

"What is this?"

"Gift." Sean said with a smile, watching as he opened it. It's a side by side frame, from his birthday. They had gotten caught by the camera people on the way in and then forgotten about checking the photos before they left.

One was of Him and Maria, his arm slung over shoulder. Pressed cheek to cheek as they smiled for the camera. The next one including the boys. Jack on her side and Sean on his.

"You got another copy of these?" Maria asks and Sean smiles, producing another box.

"Where did you get these?"

"When we got popcorn." Jack smirks.

"And you held onto them for this long?" Danny asks,

"Well we figured if you were gonna be stubborn about telling us we were just gonna drop the bomb at family dinner one night." Sean murmurs and Danny holds up the pictures.

"It hasn't been that long." Danny says, and Jack raises an eyebrow "Honestly…'

"Maybe not in your heads…' Sean murmurs, 'it's been building for awhile. Really Dad… it's okay. You're easier to deal with when you're smiling." He said with a dead panned look and Danny threw a pillow at him.

"Go to bed!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Christmas

* * *

She wakes to the smell of food, the bed beside her empty and she reaches for her crutches.

Jack and Danny are moving food to the table, Maria crossing to them. Smiling as Danny stepped towards her, his hand on her cheek. The kiss quick. "Hungry?"

"Yeah… starving."

"Sit. I'll bring it over." She nods, easing into the chair.

She hasn't done Christmas presents with kids since she was a child. Watching as the boys went through their presents was fun. A couple of games, Sean a new phone. She smiles as she takes the box from Danny, shaking it lightly. Smiling as it rattles.

He smiles as she drags her nail under the tape and opens it. It's the matching necklace to her bracelet he gave her from her birthday.

"Thank you." He hums, handing her a second box. This one larger and she raises an eyebrow as she opens that one next. Laughing as she opens it and finds his NYPD hoodie. Wastes no time in pulling it over her head.

"You have your own." He reminds her but doesn't really care. Watching as she pushes the sleeves up over her hands.

"Yours is better." He laughs, watching as Sean pulls a present from the back of the tree. Handing it too her.

"What is this?"

"Just something." It's tiny but she opens it carefully. Pulling out a laminated wallet size photo of the one they gave them yesterday.

"What's this for?" She asked softly, watching as Danny gave them both a look.

"I know Dad likes to keep a photo of us behind his badge…' Sean says softly, 'thought maybe." Jack hands over her badge… watching as she nods and slides the photo behind her ID.

"Thank you." She says seriously, opening her arms, both boys giving her a hug. "Seriously guys… thank you."

"Hey… I want…' Danny laughs as Jack pulls a second photo from his wallet.

"So needy."

"Shut up." He's tucking it into his own wallet.

"Alright,' she waves her hands at her eyes, trying to chase away tears before they form. "Danny's turn."

He laughs, pressing a kiss against her cheek before accepting the first box from the boys.

She settles back, watching as he goes through his gifts from the boys. A couple of shirts, a new robe and he also got a new badge holder. Danny smiling as she reached back and picked up a present. Handing it too him.

He shakes it like she did and she kicks him lightly with her good foot. Watching as he tears into it before raising an eyebrow at the watch… "Maria…' he smiles as he undoes it. 'this is nice..." He lifts the watch to study the timepiece. "Really nice."

"Yours is sad." He laughs, wrapping it around his wrist.

"You missed something…' he raised an eyebrow, pulling it away and turning it over.

Smiles as he runs his thumb across the inscription. *you good? - Partner*

She smiles as he laughs, hand reaching out for her and pressing a kiss against her lips before sitting back and securing the watch. "I'm good."

* * *

She smiles as Danny holds open the door, navigating through it with a smile. He's carrying the bag of ingredients she needs for the side dish and disappears into the kitchen. Frank raises an eyebrow as Jack drags a chair into the kitchen and puts it near the stove before unloading the bag onto the spare space.

"What's all this?"

"Maria is making her rice side dish…' Jack answers and Frank smiles, nodding slightly. Watching as she eases her way into the kitchen.

"Hi Frank."

"Maria,'

"I'll try not to get in the way too much."

"Oh we all get in each other's way, it's Christmas dinner. They will work around you." Danny says evenly, "What do you need?"

"Just a pot."

"1 pot coming up." He makes sure she is settled, Frank smiling as she turns the chair, kneeling on it to hold her weight and keep her arms free to prepare the food.

"Good idea."

"I have a few of them every so often.' Danny cracks and Maria elbows him. Henry calling him from the front room.

"Go away."

"You sure you have everything?"

"I got two perfect good boys to fetch me things if I don't. Go. Away."

"Fine." Danny mutters, hand open on her back. Frank raises an eyebrow at the easy way he leans in and presses a kiss against her lips before nodding to the boys, "Don't let her fall."

"Yes Dad." Jack says with a smile, Danny leaving the room when Henry calls him again. Followed immediately by Jamie's voice

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"Think he knows he kissed her in front of Grandpa.' Sean whispers softly, Frank not missing the half stall in Maria's movements before she slices through the onions carefully.

"Shhh…" Jack hisses and Sean shrugs.

"Hey… where is the olive oil in this place?"

"Right here.' Frank says as he reaches into the cabinet. 'Breathe… I'm old… not blind."

"Of course not. Just…' he sets a hand on her arm, stilling her words.

"I trust you two. Trust my son. That you know the risks and know what you want. That you think it's worth it."

"If I know anything… I know that he is worth it…' she says softly, 'thank you Frank."

"Welcome… here… in this house, we're family first."

"Of course."

"So…' he rubs his hands together as he stares down at the stoves. 'What can I do to help?"

"Um…' she gestures to the onions. 'Saute that for me."

* * *

"Where is Maria?"

"Grandpa is helping her…' Danny raises an eyebrow, tilting around to see them standing shoulder to shoulder at the stove. Laughing lightly. 'Told us to come help you."

"Alright. Come on… this isn't gonna light itself."

* * *

Frank blows on the spoon lightly before taking a taste… "Too spicy? I'm….

"It's good…' he says, surprised and watches as she smiles. 'It's really good."

"Yeah…. cause if it's too spicy we can just add another ½ cup of rice and thin it down some."

"It's perfect. Come on… Help Erin with the salad." He sets the pot on the back to stay warm and sees her nod. Erin stepping in with several more bags, Eddie on her heels.

"Hey Maria…' Eddie greets and Maria hums her hello, ignoring Erin as she laughs at her and the small hops she takes to lean against the island, dragging the chair with her. "How are you doing?"

"Good… getting used to having one foot."

"I'm sure."

He leaves them too it, watching as Nikki steps in as he is leaving the kitchen.

"She okay?" Danny asks

"She's fine." Frank says with a smile, doesn't comment on the way that Danny's angled so he can see her. "Seriously Danny… she's fine. Relax."

"Yeah.' He scrubs a hand over his head, 'I know."

"You sure you know that?' Frank asks softly and Danny gives a half nod,

"Her unconscious in the squad next to me...' Danny says softly, 'after the surgery... it's just hard getting rid of that image..."

"Come on. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Let's see if we can pry the boys away from Pop."

* * *

"Am I missing something?" Jamie whispers as he slides up next to Erin, catching her half glance before following his gaze to where Maria and Eddie with dicing up tomatoes for the salad. "I mean he practically moved into the hospital with her and now she's here at Christmas dinner. Dad didn't even blink...'

"What do you think?" Erin asks softly,

"I asked him about it... he said nothing was going on."

"When did you ask?"

"A few months ago."

"I don't think it was going on then... I think it's a new thing."

"Really? It seems like a not new thing if she's here for Christmas dinner." Jamie says softly and Erin shrugs.

"You want to question him about it?" Erin can tell by the face he pulls that he definately does not want to question him about it. "Yeah. I didn't think so. Look... I just think we need to be supportive."

"Is Dad okay with it? I mean... he still frowns about Eddie and I working together...' Erin shrugs again,

"You honestly think that would stop Danny? If it's something that he wants."

"Truth...'

"Help me move this stuff to the table."

* * *

Erin pauses outside the kitchen, watching as Danny steps up behind Maria, his arm wrapping around her shoulders from behind. Doesn't know what he says but can hear her soft laugh.

"It's good…' Jack says softly, seeing Erin's eyes turn towards him. '... seeing him smile again." Erin nods, glancing back to them.

"How are you with it?" Erin asks softly, this time catching Sean's smile as he steps forward "Both of you?"

"Please… we knew before they did." Sean murmurs, Erin laughing in surprise.

"Come on." Henry calls as he steps into the kitchen "I'm hungry!'

Maria smiles as Danny presses a kiss against her temple before handing her the crutches and picking up the salad bowls. She makes her way over to the table. Jack setting a wine glass in her space.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

Danny drops in the chair next to her, his hand on her shoulder before he folds his hand on the table in front of her. The other chairs filling in as the rest of the family settled.

"We ready."

"Lead the way Frances."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Trip (Saturday Morning)

* * *

Danny watches as she shoulders the backpack. Danny had already put their bags in the car and smiles as the boys hover as she navigates the icy walkway before climbing into the front of the Jeep. "Why don't you guys ever go somewhere warm?"

"Suggestion for next year." He says and she smiles, leaning back against the seat.

Danny parks, watches as the boys get their bags and Maria double checks everything before they head towards security. Frank, Henry, Erin and Nikki already there.

"Jamie and Eddie?"

"Couldn't get the time." Danny says and she nods,

"Here.' He waves over one of the agents, who bring over a wheelchair. 'Don't be stubborn." She settles in it and sets her crutches on the foot pedal.

"I got her." Jack says, gripping the handles of the wheelchair. "I get to push you around now."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

Erin has to admit this is the first time she's seen them interact for longer than a couple of hours. It's also the first time it's seemed completely natural. Danny reaching over, holding her hand lightly as they both listened to something the boys were going on about. Jack and Sean both taking turns explaining something. Maria following along with an easy smile.

"They look good." Erin said softly as she sat next to her Dad. Can see his half nod out of the corner of her eye. "Your idea to invite her along?"

"Danny wasn't going without her...'

"He say that?" Erin asks softly and Frank shakes his head.

"Not in so many words.'

"I think it's a good thing.' Henry pipes up, 'We all could use a break from the city. Remember why we love it." Erin laughs, nodding before watching as Maria fake grabs for Sean, sending him skittering away

"How are you with it?" Erin asks because they hadn't had a chance to talk about it.

"Long as they both are happy." Frank says softly and she nods,

"They look happy."

"They do...'

* * *

Danny watches as Maria gestures to a shop nearby.

"Coffee?" She asks and Danny raises an eyebrow as he looks to where she is pointing. "Please?"

"Kay.' He stands, pressing a kiss against her hand before letting it go. 'Boys?"

"We're good."

* * *

Erin goes with him, watching as he tucks his coffee against his side, holds Maria's in his good hand.

"Was surprised to see her this morning." Erin says softly, leaving the tone open and watching as Danny glances her way before shrugging.

"Dad offered and he's right. It will be good to get out of the city for awhile." Danny takes an even breathe, "Get everyone comfortable with the idea..."

"I think it's a great Danny. It's clear she cares about you, about the boys.' Danny follows her eyes to see the three of them talking before Frank and Henry move closer to join the conversation. Watching the way Maria tunes into them, her smile wide and easy. "She's great with the boys and they both said they were good with it."

"Yeah.' Danny blows out a slow breath, 'It probably helps that they have known her forever."

"Probably. But they see what I see..." She accepts her own coffee, grabs Nicki's watching as Danny raises an eyebrow in question "You're happier. If she has anything to do with that..."

"She's got a lot to do with that." Danny says softly, watching as Erin nods. "A lot."

* * *

Frank hands out the tickets. Maria raising an eyebrow at the first class but keeps her comments to herself, watches as Danny gathers her bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The flight is non stop and they get in just before lunch. "Hotel then food?"

Easy agreements all the way around.

* * *

Maria takes the room key, following behind Danny with a smile. The boys directly next to them with an adjoining door. Frank and Henry sharing with Erin and Nikki taking the fourth.

Danny shoulders the door open, holding it wide for her. She sits as soon as she is through. "Good""

"Good." She promises and watches as Danny opens the connecting door. The boys doing the same.

"Alright. 15 minutes then we go get food."

"Yes Please." She lifts her foot onto the edge of the bed,

"Unpack?"

"Sure." He undoes the suitcase, putting her clothes away before doing the same with his.

—


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

They pile into the van. Frank leading through traffic to the restaurant. It's not far and she smiles as they are led to a table. It's clear he has this too a science. Danny pulling out her chair and setting her crutches to his left, between him and Jack. She noticed that even out everyone sat the same way. Danny to her left., Frank to her right. The boys to Danny's left Erin directly across from her. She smiled as Sean crossed over to even out the table.

"Alright. Let's order."

Lunch is filled with discussion of what everyone wanted to do. Museums, art gallery, shopping, the space needle are all on the list.

"Maria?" Frank asks softly, watching as she turns eyes to him… "Anything you want to see while here?"

She bit her lip lightly, watching as all eyes fell on her and carefully shook her head, felt Danny's hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"Probably too far.' She said with a shrug. Felt his hand move from her shoulder to her lightly touch her cheek.

"What is it?"

"The Ocean… I've never been to the west coast. I've actually never been outside of the state except for work..." Danny smiled, saw the other glance around. Jack and Nikki already pulling out their phones.

"No phones…' came the echo from Frank and Henry.

"Hold on.' Nikki pressed as she found something, tilting the phone towards Jack saw him nod.

'That could be fun." Jack said and Nikki nodded.

"What?"

"There is camp ground, near the ocean. Could drive over and have a picnic… maybe Thursday, traffic should be light. It's just a couple of hours drive."

Frank smiled, nodding once.

"Alright. Ocean Thursday. Lunch on the beach."

"Oh we could do drop into the Rainforest visitor center on the way back."

"Sure. So Thursday taken care of."

She smiles by the end of lunch they have a tentative plan in place for the week and Frank heads towards the hotel after.

* * *

Danny smiling as she stretches out across the bed, helps her get her foot up on pillows. "You good?"

"I'm good, just gonna close my eyes for a moment." She says with a smile and he nods, leaving her to it.

Erin knocks softly, watching as Danny opens the door. "She okay?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Heading down the pool…'

"We'll be down later." Danny says softly, watching as Erin nods.

* * *

Maria frowns as she wakes up, a glance to the clock showed a couple of hours had gone by, heard Danny's soft snore beside her and she tilted her head, lightly brushing her fingers against his cheek, felt him stir as he pressed closer to her side.

"Better?' He asks and she nods,

"Yeah.' He smiles, pressing a kiss against her cheek before a second one to her lips as she tilted her head to face him. 'Didn't know I was that sleepy."

"It's allowed, it's vacation."

"Where are the boys?"

"Pool."

"Fun."

"Want to join them?"

"Sure."

* * *

He smiles as she levers herself along with the crutches. "Getting fast on those."

"My shoulders are going to hate me." He laughs, nodding slightly. "Come on. Door." He holds it open, watching as she heads towards where Erin is stretched out. "Hey…"

She smiles as they sit, "Enjoy your nap."

"I did.' She lays the crutches flat, accepts the book from Danny and watches as he crosses to the boys. 'I miss anything?"

"Nope. Just them being them."

* * *

Dinner is in the hotel lounge as she smile as she orders a drink, Danny doing the same.

They linger. Jack and Sean eventually heading up to their room. Maria enjoying his hand against her leg as they each told old stories. Henry and Frank heading up just after midnight. Leaving the four of them at the table in the middle of a story. Maria smiling as Danny fought a yawn, followed immediately by Erin.

"Alright…' Maria says, standing. 'Bed."

"Who am I to fight that logic." Danny steals a kiss even as he grips her crutches, passing them to her.

"Come on hot shot." She takes her crutches, waving a hand towards Nikki and Erin who also raise.

* * *

"Where is your Dad?" Erin asks, watching as Jack and Sean both shrug, focusing on tying their shoes.

"Is he seriously still sleeping? God such a lightweight.' She knocks twice and pushes open the door. 'Danny come on… everyone is waiting on you…"

They both are out and she freezes at the image, she knew, logically, that were sleeping together but still… it was an image she hadn't actually thought about. They are on their right side, facing the connecting doors and, thankfully, completely dressed. Danny pressed against her back, his broken wrist around her waist.

Erin shook her head, it was an image of comfort… of safety.

"Dad…' Jack called and Danny groaned, his arm tightening around Maria as he burrows into her hair away from the noise 'Dad! Seriously… you gotta get up."

"Go away…' Danny mumbled and Erin crossed her arms over her chest. He sounded like a spoiled five year old.

"Maria?" Jack tried instead.

"Yeah.' Maria echos softly but otherwise doesn't move.

"Stuff. To. Do. Gotta go." She groans but blinks and then immediately squeezes her eyes closed against the light. "Come on. Up."

"Danny!" Erin tries and gets two deep groans.

"Alright… alright… fine."

"We will meet you downstairs."

* * *

"Where's Danny and Maria?" Henry asked,

"Coming. Slowly." Jack says softly, and Frank raises an eyebrow "What time did you guys go to bed last night?"

"Late…' Erin said evenly. After 3 herself. So she can understand why the reluctance to get up.

They hear Maria first, the steady thump of her crutches and beat of her foot as she pitched forward. She appears sans Danny.

"He needed a shower." Erin nodding, watching as she settles in a chair. Sean breaking for the food bar and coming back with a plate and coffee.

"Such good boys."

Danny is down 5 minutes after her. Gets himself a coffee and a bagel. Shaking his head off anything else.

* * *

Danny slings a hand over her shoulder, feeling her hand clutch the back of his jacket.

"It's beautiful." She says softly, staring out over the bay as the sunset.

"Yes it is.' Danny says but he's staring at her and she rolls her eyes. 'Look.' he points out at the bay at one of the boats and she focuses on that.

* * *

Maria has to admit that it's an experience to have the Reagan's full scale for days on end. They are go, go, go from dawn until dusk. The stories long and the love real. By Monday night though her shoulders are sore and she could really use a moment to herself.

"Hey.' Danny says softly, hand pressing against her neck, rubbing a thumb into the tension there. 'I'm gonna take the boys to a movie."

"I'm not…' she trails off as he leans forward, his lips pressing against hers. Stopping her words and her thoughts. Tilts her head up slightly and deepens the pressure. His hand curving around the back of her head.

"You have an appointment in the spa.' He says as he pulls back. 'Then a date with the tub."

"Danny…'

"Seriously. I know it's a lot. Everyone around all the time.' She gives a wide smile, nodding slightly. Feeling his hands cup her face. 'Take a time out."

"Thank you."

He nods and she closes her eyes as he rubs his thumbs across her cheekbones before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips.

"I love you.' He says seriously and she nods,

"I know. I love you."

* * *

He leaves her in the capable hands of the spa people, watching as she gives a smile and disappears inside.

"Hey Dad! We should get this!" Danny raised an eyebrow as Sean came up with his phone, a wide smile on his face. "It will help right?"

"Yeah that would help a lot." Danny says,

"Is her break is low enough that this won't affect it?"

"I think so."

"It's folds up, so we can bring it home with us and she can use it there." Jack points out.

Danny nods before snapping a picture of it and texting her doctor.

*Will be fine as long as she doesn't fall and you want to pay for it out of pocket. City won't cover it.*

"Alright where can we get this thing?"

"We can have it shipped to the store, it will be there in the morning."

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Hey… wake up. The boys got you something." She does slowly, smiling as he holds up a Walmart bag.

"What the hell is that?" She says as she sits up, blinking at his energy and fully dressed self. "How long have you been up?"

"They woke me up early,' he says as he pulls the box out of the bag. 'It's a walking crutch."

"A what?"

"Kinda like that scooter thing but you know… hands free, no wheels."

"So no crutches?"

"No crutches…' he confirms,

She gets dressed and he helps her get it adjusted and put on.

"You're gonna have to hold onto me. Make sure I don't fall with this thing."

"What a hardship." He deadpans, watching as she navigates the room before giving a wide smile.

"This is great. The boys found this?"

"Yep."

"I love them."

"We know!"

"Come on. Breakfast."

* * *

Erin laughs as she ambles her way in, "Where did you get that thing?"

"I don't care… I'm not giving it back." Maria said seriously, it takes a bit to get seated but it would worth it to not have to lever herself around on her shoulders.

Frank and Henry both inspecting it as if it held the secrets to the world.

"That thing is remarkable… ' Frank mutters as he watches Maria turn slightly, 'and it's comfortable?"

"Compared to the damn crutches it's a cake walk. It's probably gonna be a little dicey on ice but you know. I got people." Frank nods,

"That you do. Alright… let's see what they say."

She gets used to it fairly quickly and it's nice to be able to walk around the museums with the boys at a pace that doesn't hold everyone up. Danny holding her hand as they walk around underneath the planes. Listening to Henry and Frank both tell old war stories.

* * *

PS… if you're curious to what I'm talking about with a walking crutch look it up on Walmart. It's the neatest thing ever!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 (M)

She smiles as Danny kills the lights, both boys out and eases herself into their room. Watching as he closes and locks the connecting door, raises an eyebrow at him. "Plans Reagan?"

"Any protests?" He asks as he steps towards her, she shakes her head. Smiling as he presses a kiss against her cheek before lower along her jaw, then her neck.

"No… no protests from me.' She whispers, pulling him up into a kiss.

"I want both of my hands." He mutters as he watches her navigate his buttons. "

"I want both of my legs… we'll make do." He smirks before licking his lips as her hands fan out over his chest, pushing the shirt over his shoulders. He let's it fall, watching as she traced her hands down his chest before back up, hands wrapping around the back of his head.

The kiss all heat and he groans into it. Tracing his fingers up her back, feeling her arch against him. Lifts her shirt next and smiles as he traces his finger down her bra strap, the curve of cup across her breasts and down her stomach. His fingers undoing the button and zipper of her jeans.

"You first." She says firmly and he nods, chucking both his jeans and his boxers. Let's his eyes close as her finger traces down his stomach before lightly up his cock.

"You start that we're gonna be over before we begin." He warns, turning them carefully until his hands went to her leg, undoing the clips to free her from the brace.

Helps get the jeans and underwear over the cast, smiling as she walks back onto the bed with her elbows, follows with a smile until she's half reclined, half laying on the pillows.

"So?' He asks, pressing a kiss against her stomach, 'think you can be quiet."

"Don't have much choice… do we."

"Not really."

* * *

He looks up her body, smiling to see her hand pressed against her lips, her breasts heaving as she tries to enough air in her lungs. He grunt as her hands grip his arms, pulling desperately, nails almost nipping skin. Surprised when she rolls him and immediately lifts her foot up to keep her from flexing her toes in the cast. "Won't work…" he says evenly.

"Edge…'

"What?"

"Sit on the edge of the bed." He hums and they shift, Danny setting his feet flat, wide enough to support their weight and let's her push him flat. Her foot resting over the edge. Using her thighs to lever herself up and he grinds his teeth as she sinks down on him in one smooth move. Her back arching, her hands pressed against his stomach for balance. Let's his hand span over her her hips, cursing his own cast. She's close and he grits his teeth to hold off his own until she finishes.

Moves his hand from her hip to her lower stomach and her soft groan as his thumb comes back into play stalls her rhythm, her hips shifting forward as she whimpers softly between clenched teeth.

"Come on Maria…' pushes up sharply on her next downslide and it's enough, her body tightening around his and he wraps a hand around her as she falls forward, follows a moment later.

"Chair next time." She murmurs and he lets his hand slide up and then down her back. "I need a shower.'

"In the morning…' he murmurs, smiling as she falls sideways onto the edge of the bed. Lifting her leg enough for him to sit up.

"Gotta set alarms."

He does, hands pressing against back as he follows her into the bed. Smiling as she rolls to face him, meets the soft kisses, they linger, soft, exploring.

Both surprised that it builds, Danny pulling her leg over his hips. "Yeah?" She asks softly and he answers by pushing himself inside her. Watching her face as her eyes flutter closed before kissing her again.

Neither in a hurry, enjoying the connection more than anything. Her hand is flexing and tightening on his head with each motion, her breath catching as she loses the ability to meet his kisses, can feel the tremor in her leg, the unsteady rock to her hips.

She cries out softly, her forehead pressing against his and he closes his eyes, feels the way her body shudders around him. "Danny,' her voice soft, 'god. Please…" she's babbling and he smiles as he pulls her into a kiss, it's sloppy but he enjoys the way she tries before she bites her lower lip.

She's close and he let's his hand slide up her back, gripping her shoulder. He's close as well and he wants to watch her fall before he does. His next thrust sharper, her face tensing before her nails dip into his shoulder. His next thrust has her head dipping towards his shoulder, pressing her lips against skin to muffle the soft gasp as she comes.

He rolls them, feels the roughness of her cast against his leg. She groans, her hips rolling up to meet him.

He sighs as she raises her good leg, sets his arm beside her head. Feeling her hand curl around his arm and gave her a few moments to catch her breath.

"Okay?" He asks softly and she hums, pressing a kiss against his lips. "You sure?"

"Danny. I swear to god…' he laughs before meeting her in a kiss. 'It's completely okay to be selfish this time." She says and he smiles, nodding slightly.

"Not sure I know how…' he murmurs and she nods, well aware. Let's her hands cup his face, holding his eyes as he starts moving again.

"My turn to watch you,' he groans softly, feeling her hips tilt up to him. Meeting his movements, her fingers grazing over his spots but it's staring down at her and feeling her tighten muscles around him that causes him to groan softly, faltering in his pace, his body taking over.

He shifts his weight, feeling her match him, her words low in his ear. Encouraging him softly, hands pressing his shoulder.

Maria closes her eyes as she feels the low roll of pleasure building in her stomach, her words hush against his ear, can feel his muscles moving beneath her hand, their skin slick against each other. She groans when he digs a foot into the mattress and snaps his hips against hers. The pressure sharp and intense against her senses.

He's gone, his lips against her neck, breathing against her skin, the second hard snap against her has her shift hard, pressing against him. Felt him gasp against her neck, his grip on her shoulder tight as he repeated the motion,

Danny groans as her body meets his before her body tightens beneath his, her low moan soft in his ear and he can't help following her after a couple more hard thrusts. Moving down enough to lay against her chest, closing his eyes and feeling her hands wrap around his shoulders.

"That wasn't at all selfish…' she mumbles and he chuckles against her skin, feeling her sigh softly as she pressed a kiss against his head.

"Give me a second…' he murmurs and she hums,

"Can stay long as you want…' he hums,

He's boneless, "I could sleep here."

"Your arm will hate you." He groans and moves to the side, feeling her curl up against him.

* * *

She wakes and eases away from Danny, who grumbles but settles back down. Steps into the bathroom and draws a bath before carefully settling herself into the tub. Foot on the edge of the tub.

Closes her eyes and lets the water relax muscles. Hears the soft knock and Danny pushes open the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Room for two?"

"I think we can manage.' She slides forward, watching as smiles and slides behind her.

"You know…' he whispers against the skin of her neck. 'I'm gonna get my hand back first."

"I know…' she murmurs, feeling his lips slide down her neck. 'You know it's not a contest,'

"Gotta make it worth your while." She snorts, feeling him press a kiss against her ear before nosing into her hair. His arm wrapping around her and both of them simply breathing.

"Last night?" He says softly and she hums, "You tell me if it's ever too much."

She tilts her head, her forehead against his chin, "You listening to me?" He hums, staring at the tile pattern in front of them. "You are by far one of the most attentive lovers I've had,' he frowns slightly 'and yes… sometimes it's intense but you have never… ever… done something I haven't wanted."

"Okay…' Danny murmurs,

"But I don't want you to think it has to be intense every time…' she murmurs tilting to look at him, watching as his eyes focus on her, 'sometimes… I just like the connection. Okay?"

"Okay.' He leans forward pressing a kiss against her lips 'we can't stay here forever. Gotta go see the ocean today."

The smile that came over her face made him smile. "Alright."

—-


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Erin took Maria's arm as Danny took the boys over to the shop across the street. She was pretty steady on the brace but no one wanted to chance her slipping on the icy sidewalks. Erin laughing as Maria wrapped their arms together and gave her a wide grin.

"We're not driving you crazy yet are we?"

"No.' Maria promised, 'it's been good. It's been a lot of fun."

"Danny driving you crazy?"

"No.' She shook her head, 'not at all."

"Really, I mean you guys went from… what a couple days a week to being around each other all day, everyday."

"No… it's been good. I'm just glad the boys are okay with it… that Danny feels okay. It was… and wasn't easy to go from him being Danny… my partner, my best friend, my confidant… to…' she shrugs, 'to everything else."

"I'm happy for you.' Erin said softly, watching as Maria nodded,

"Thank you."

"Really…' Erin said softly, 'it's good to see him and the boys happy."

"That's them." Maria said softly, watching as Erin nods before she shrugs slightly.

"Don't downplay your part in it. Okay? They care about you,"

"Hey." Danny slides up and she takes the coffee from him, Erin watching as Maria transfers her hold to him easily.

Frank coming up with the van. "Alright… everyone in."

* * *

Jack is beside her, walking along the sand nearby but letting her walk under her own power. "I'm glad you came with us."

"Me too.' Maria said softly, watching as he bends down and picks up a shell. 'Glad you guys wanted me to come along."

"I have no problem with you and my Dad.' Jack says seriously, watching as she nods, 'and I know why we have to be smart about it. Because you guys work together."

"It's not against the rules." Maria said evenly.

"It's against unspoken rules."

"Unspoken rules aren't really rules." Jack smiles, watching as she does as well. "And we all know your Dad doesn't always care about rules."

"Rules? What are rules for." Danny asks as he steps towards her. "Come on… food."

* * *

Danny slides behind her, both laughing lightly as he straddles her leg where it was resting on the brace. But settles when he wraps his arm around her and presses his cheek against her own as they stare out at the ocean. "This was a good idea." He says softly, feeling her nod slightly. Nikki, Jack and Sean were down the beach collecting shells. It was empty due to the cold and they had it too themselves.

"I have them every so often." She cracks, feeling him squeeze lightly.

"I love you.' He whispers in her ear, feeling her smile as she leans back.

"I know.' She murmurs and he hums, feeling her tilt to look at him. 'I love you."

"I know.' He echoes, kissing her quickly. 'And I'm glad you came with us." She covers his hands on her stomach, squeezing lightly. "I know I have said it but I want you to know that I mean it. You being here, you're stubbornness, you're willingness to listen, the way you make us listen, how smart you are, the way you fight for what you believe in, the way you care for us. Want you to know that's what I mean when I say I love you."

She lets her eyes close as she listens to his words, his lips against her ear, words just for her. She turns her head, watching as his eyes meet hers. "I know Danny...' she lets her hand come up, cupping his cheek. 'I do."

"Okay. Just making sure." He says softly before giving a small smile, 'Kids want to do that rain forest thing… you up for that?"

"I'm good." She promises and honestly she was. Her knee was a little sore but for the most part this thing was way easier to navigate on. "Come on."

* * *

New Years

"Hey Dad…' Frank glances up, 'I'm gonna split off with the boys and Maria tonight." Frank nods, watching as he gives a smile,

"Of course." Frank says softly, Erin nodding as well.

"Thanks."

"Have fun!" Erin calls, gets a half wave over his shoulder as he disappears around the corner. "You owe me 50 bucks." Frank snorted but pulled his wallet out. Nikki shaking her head as her Mom tucked it carefully into her pocket.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maria asks, watches as Danny holds out a hand but takes it with a smile.

"Surprise… boys? Ready?"

"Sure."

* * *

Maria smiled as they pulled in front of a hotel, Jack and Sean climbing out before holding a hand out towards her and helping her out of the cab before helping her with the brace. After three days they had been able to get this to a pretty smooth science. She was secured back into the brace easily enough and Danny gestured into the hotel.

"What's this?"

"Dinner. Come on."

It's on the roof, heaters set up and she smiles as they are directed to the corner table. A clear view of the bay,

"This is beautiful." Maria murmurs, seeing Danny nod.

"They have a good view of the fireworks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The display was pretty impressive, fireworks shooting off from a barge in the middle of the bay. They could see other displays further off in the city, the music filling the room from the speakers. Danny tapping her cheek, smiling as she tilts to face him. The kiss soft, gentle before both boys laugh as she presses a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"Welcome to a new year." She says seriously, and Danny is surprised to see tears but Maria obviously isn't as she pulls them both towards her.

Whispering something softly to them both before they pull back. She's got a hand on each cheek and Danny watching as they smile, nodding slightly. "Alright?"

"Yeah." They both say softly and Danny smiles as they glance at him before she let's go of them.

"Okay. Come on… Frank has plans for tomorrow." Maria says and Danny nods, settling the bill and slinging an arm around Maria.

—


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Last day

* * *

They had saved the shopping and space needle for the last day. Maria was walking with Sean, her arm through his as they navigate the icy sidewalks. Jack hanging back with him. "It's good she's here…' Jack says softly and Danny raises an eyebrow, 'makes it real for everyone else."

"Real?"

"They only get to see her during dinners… this way, they have seen you guys…' Danny nods, giving a small smile, 'they get to see what we see."

"Yeah,' Danny winces as she slides, both her and Sean laughing as they steady her. 'Gonna give me a heart attack."

"She's fine." Jack promises and Danny breaths, tries to remember that.

* * *

Frank shakes his head as Danny slides up beside her, his hand sliding over her shoulders as he dips and whispers something in her ear that causes her color slightly and pinch his side. They are taking their turns taking pictures and he calls their attention. Watching as they both glance over and snaps a picture before they are really focused on him. Before taking a second staged photo. Had to admit them standing next to each other with wide smiles was a good sight. It was a better sight as Sean called her over to look out one of the telescopes at some boat in the bay and she heads that way easily. Giving the younger boy her full attention, he had spied one of the Navy boats in the bay and was probably launching into a full history lesson on the boat.

The soft smile on Danny's face as he stepped close enough to be with them but far enough away to give them their moment caused Frank to smile himself. Nodding slightly before Jack called his name and he turned his attention to him.

* * *

"You know. I knew…' Erin said as she stepped beside her Dad, 'but it didn't make sense."

"What?" Frank asked softly,

"Danny and Maria.' Frank just raised an eyebrow at her. 'She's so different from Linda."

"She is. But she's strong, she cares, she knows the job, she knows him."

"Yeah… I know. I do. This has helped, they've kept everything so close to the vest that I didn't know."

"No one knew. That's probably a good thing. Let them discover their way on their own... without us trying to make them explain it before they could."

"Yeah," Erin says softly as she took a sip of her coffee, "We can be a little bit like bulldogs when wanting information."

* * *

"Hey Dad. The boys want to do some last minute shopping but Maria's leg is about done for."

"I'll get her back to the hotel."

"Thanks."

He smiles as he steps up beside her, feeling her hand loop through his arm. "Ready?"

"Yeah.' It's clear she's tired, and the half pause in her steps also clear she's hurting but they make good time. 'Never thought I'd be here."

"Here?"

"Danny and I… on vacation with you guys, just don't have anything to compare it too."

"No? Not close with your family."

"I was… then I became a cop and they swore that I was being reckless. Selfish. Punishing them for something."

"Family can be hard, us included."

"I've heard the stories." Frank can't help but chuckle,

"I'm glad you came…' Frank says softly, watching as she gives a small smile,

"Yeah?" He pats her hand where it was wrapped around his arm.

"Yes. It's clear to see why my son is so protective about this. He cares about you."

"I care about him too."

"I can see that too… and I know my son. I know when he's serious about something and he's serious about this." He watches as she gives a quick nod and a smile.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you."

* * *

She undoes the strap and settles on the bed. Carefully lifting her leg onto the bed and a pile of pillows. She doesn't remember drifting off but she wakes when the boys get there. "Hey. You guys have fun?"

"Lots of fun… look!" Sean holds up a hoodie and she smiles at the picture of the Navy boat he had showed her in the bay.

"That's pretty cool."

"Too bad we couldn't see it this trip, closed for renovations or something." Sean mutters,

"Maybe next time you are out here." Maria says and he nods, gesturing to her leg.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asks softly and Maria gives a small smile.

"Good… think I was just on it too long."

"Alright. Scram, go pack up."

"Okay."

Danny smiles as he watches them disappear into the next room, pulling the door closed behind them.

"How are you really feeling?"

"It's pounding." She says honestly and he nods, stretching along beside her. "Better now that it's up on pillows."

"You take anything?"

"I have." She promises, feels his hand slide over her stomach as he presses against her side. Tilts her head to lean against his own as he invades her pillow.

"This has been nice,' he says softly and she nods, 'my father try and scare you off?"

"No… opposite really."

"You know the Reagan's are impossible to get rid of."

"I do.' She says softly, letting her eyes close as she enjoys his warmth and closeness. 'I'm pretty stubborn myself."

"Hadn't noticed…' he quips and she laughs 'not once in 6 years."

"Ass." She smiles as his hand slides up and down her side before he hums, settling, sliding towards sleep. "Didn't Frank mention something about dinner?"

"Boys will wake us. Go to sleep."

* * *

They do, a couple of hours later and he smiles as she blinks at them before humming her agreement. It's not far but it's a nice place, food delicious and he enjoys the way she laughs with Erin and Nikki. The ease of the night. The way everyone just clicks together. He doesn't resist the temptation to run a hand over her back, share a smile with the boys and just… relax.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Home again.

* * *

Danny watches as Maria drops the bag beside the door

"Oh… I want to sleep for a week." He laughs, watching as the boys are already truding to their rooms. The flight had been delayed coming out of Seattle and then they had to circle the airport for an hour before they could land due to weather over New York.

"Come on. I'll start the laundry.' She groans and he shakes his head. "Go take a bath, I'll get it going."

"Okay." He gets it started, stepping in to see her foot braced on the lip of the bathtub, her head resting on the edge of the tub.

"You can't sleep in there."

"Wanna bet…' she says without moving and he shakes his head,

"Be more comfortable in bed.'

"Requires movement."

"I know. Come on."

* * *

She sleeps hard, wakes with him presses against her back. Hand under her shirt, pressed against her stomach and his soft snores in her ear. She shifts to her back, enjoys the way he groans in protest and burrows closer. His head beside hers on the pillow. "Morning,"

"Nope… not yet."

"No?" She questions and he shakes his head, refusing to open his eyes. She smiles as she takes his hand, pushing it the rest of the way up to cup her breast. The soft smile as he rolls the weight carefully. "Maybe?"

"Definitely have a convincing argument…' he mumbles as his eyes open.

"Boys are over at their friends place…' she loves the smile, 'have the place all to ourselves."

"Sounds amazing…' the kiss is slow, his hand sliding around to her back as she rolls to face him.

* * *

They spend the day doing laundry and cleaning up. Spending time with the boys once they get home. Her sister texting her asking about the dinner plans.

"Friday?' Maria asks, sees him nod in agreement. Confirms the time and date with Ana. 'You sure it's okay?"

"It's fine. I want you to spend time with your family, they should see you when your happy, outside of work, not just the cop."

"Sometimes I think that's all they see…' He nods, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"I know. It's hard for you to let the wall down but you deserve to be happy, to have their support in your choices."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do.' She agrees, watching as he nods, holding her gaze. 'Really I do."

"Ask for what you need Maria. What you want from them? From me."

"I'm happy here Danny."

"I know,' he nods, before cupping her face in his hands, watching as her eyes meet and holds his. 'I just want to know if you do need something, want something. You'll ask for it."

"I have been.' He nods before pausing again.

"I'm not just talking about.'

"I know…' she bites her bottom lip before talking a slow breath and he lets her have a moment. To let her figure out how to voice her thoughts. 'you've given me everything I've asked for and things I didn't know I need."

"Okay.' She lets him pull her into a hug, his lips against her hair before he hugs her tightly. 'I love you." He says it softly and she closes her eyes and soaks in this moment.

"I know. I love you."

* * *

She has to admit having the boys both home from school keeps them busy. Danny also keeps her off her feet, leg propped up on pillows. Sean dropping beside her to help keep her from being completely bored. "Mission?"

"Sure."

Danny shakes his head as he steps in and watches Jack get sucked into it as well. "2 hours and then you to go outside and do something."

"It's snowing." Jack protests.

"Then clear the walk ways."

"Yes Dad."

Maria smiles, watching as he drops beside her and watches the screen, shaking his head as they all get dead.

"You're distracting her." Sean accuses and Maria laughs at the put out look on Danny's face.

"I am not. I'm just sitting here. Besides I have seen this woman on the actual range. Nothing distracts her."

"Oh. Can we go to the range?"

"Anything to get you off this screen.' Danny murmurs and she chuckles. 'Pack up the guns and we will go over."

"Fun!"

* * *

She shakes her head as she moves her way into the range, watching as Danny rents the four lanes and gets the targets.

This is the first time she's seen the boys with a gun but it's clear that he has spent some time on gun safety lessons because they handle them carefully and with great respect. He puts both boys between them and everyone takes a few minutes checking their weapons before firing them.

* * *

It's been awhile since she's been in the range and it's different with the boys there but she goes through her normal routine practices. She doesn't tune into the fact that Danny is giving the boys a lesson until she's done with her first set. Glancing over to see the three of them staring at her.

"Bring it forward." He asks softly and she does, "So she wouldn't tell you this but she's got this thing she gets to wear on her uniform."

"It's nothing. They make me wear it."

"Well that's what you get when you smoke everyone in quals every year."

"Shut up." Jack takes a glance at the target, the center mask for the 10 gone.

"Wow…"

"No… this is wow.' Danny switches out the target on all four.

"I'm not doing it." She says evenly, not surprised by his look.

"Yes you are."

"Danny. They're not rookies to you get to show me off too."

"What? Gotta show them why they need to practice."

"Leg."

"Excuses. Boys, reload and watch the master." Maria reloads her gun, watching as Danny does the same with a small smile but humors him.

"Time?" He asks as he drags out his phone. This time earning a look that was not humored.

"Leg.' She reiterated.

"Fine. No time. Step back." He says as he grips both boys shirt.

"I hate your gun."

"Still smoke me with it every year." Danny lobs back at her with a smile, just to see her roll her eyes.

"So if I get all of these… what are you going to give me?"

"Bragging rights?"

"We need Uncle Jamie." Jack says, remembering Christmas.

"He did want a rematch at the range." Sean agreed.

"That man is getting a rematch at the actual drill run.' She says and Danny laughs, watching as she starts at his gun. 'See him talk his way out of that one."

"Poor boy won't know what hit him.' Danny mutters, "Go."

He loves and hates how effortless it is for her, watching as she goes through the rounds of each gun with an efficiency that was scary. Setting hers down at the end and taking her glasses off with a smile.

"No way." Sean says as he hits the buttons to bring them all forward. "How did you do that?"

"Practice… lots and lots of practice." Maria answered, watching as Jack hit the other two, removing the four targets and laying them across the table.

"Even with a busted leg you still don't miss, that should affect your stance." Danny says, impressed himself

"Just gotta adjust what you are doing. Basics are the same no matter what the gun."

"What are you all doing here?" Danny smiles as Frank steps into the lane.

"Maria is showing the boys why you practice." Danny says as he gestures to the targets.

"Impressive. Mind if I join you?"

"Course not."

Frank watches as Maria works with each one of the boys, softly correcting their stance, offering tips and encouragement when needed.

"She's good at this." Frank says,

"Don't even bother."

"What?"

"Trying to talk her into instructing…' Danny says he cleans his gun, watching as Frank raises an eyebrow, 'kids… one thing… bunch of 'overgrown boys with toys' completely different thing."

Frank chuckles before nodding in agreement. "Dooley made her one year, part of something or another. She sent three of them out of the room near tears."

"Mouth off?"

"Then didn't have the stones to deal with it. She only looks sweet and innocent. She's got a steal spine underneath it."

"Well she's dealt with you for how many years."

"Har Har."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

She's kneeling on the chair, dicing the tomatoes and onions while the boys handle the pasta. Danny is setting the table and she smiles as they set it to simmer just as the doorbell rings. She grips her crutches, moving into the living room as Danny answers the door.

"AUNTIE MARIA!"

She sets her feet as the kids come up to her, wrapping around her body. Ana giving Danny a smile as he takes her coat. Hanging it up beside the door.

"Danny. My husband Paul."

"Hi Paul.' He gestures to his right hand, see the man give a smile and accept the lopsided left hand grip.

"These are my boys. Jack and Sean."

Maria smiles as she sets her hands on her nephew's shoulders. Finally escaping the trio of hands and hugs without falling over.

"Boys…' she sets her crutches to the side, "Meet Paulie… Adrianna and this little one.' Danny frowns as she bends, lifting the littlest one to her side. 'This one is Sophia."

"Like your middle name!"

She nods, feeling the kiss against her cheek before Sophia wraps two strong arms around her neck. He smiles stepping forward, hand settled in the middle of the back, silent support.

"You guys hungry?" Maria asks softly and gets a sea of nods.

"It smells amazing." Paul says softly and she gives a warm smile.

"Let's hope, I've had some awesome helpers."

* * *

Dinner is an easy affair, Maria smiling as she listened to the kids fill her in on everything she had missed. Keeping to safe topics, away from work. Watching as Ana gave a couple tense smiles but let herself enjoy her nieces and nephew. Dinner lingers before the kids get restless and Maria smiles as she accepts hugs from all of them as they leave. Danny helping her up,

"Thank you.' Maria said softly, seeing Ana nod. 'I just… thank you."

"We will do this again." Ana promised and she nods, accepting the hug. Before the kiss from Paul as he pressed it against her cheek.

"Was great seeing you again Maria. Not so long next time."

"We'll make arrangements for another dinner." Danny promises as he gives Paul a smile.

Jack and Sean both giving handshakes and hugs and Danny watches as Maria walks them outside. Saying another road of goodbyes at the car. He hovers in the doorway until she's back up next to him after they pull out.

* * *

The boys clean up the table and she settles on the couch, watching as Danny does as well, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "I think it went well."

"Yeah me too.' Danny agrees. Pressing a kiss against her cheek. "It is clear she loves you."

"Love has never been the problem.' Maria says softly, 'understanding. Big one."

"About the cop thing?"

"Cop thing. Not settling down, getting married, being a mom thing. It's always been harder for me.' Maria says softly, watching as he raises an eyebrow, 'I don't know. Just always made bad decisions, got caught up with the wrong person. This…' he takes her hand, 'this is the first time that it's felt safe. That I felt like I could be myself and not be judged for it."

"You are safe.' He says firmly and she nods, giving him a wide smile. 'I want you to know that. You are my partner first. Everything else second. Which is why I want you to know that you can talk to me. To tell me if you want something, or need something."

"I will. I want you to trust me when I say that I'm happy here. That I'm okay."

He nods, leaning over to meet her in a kiss. Before turning as Jack and Sean step in. "Paul does football too!" Sean says as he drops in the chair. "I told him maybe we could practice throws the next time he is over."

"That would be good. He plays the same game.' Maria says as she gestures to the screen. 'Should add him so you guys can play together."

"That would be cool." Jack agrees. "How old is the little one?"

"4 ½." She says with a smile.

"Was she named after you?"

"Yep. It's kind of a tradition in my family."

"Oh?" Danny asks.

"Middle names become first or middle names. Adrianna's middle name is Carmen. After my Mom… Sophia got my middle name."

"So if you had a girl?"

"I could use Ana, Lucia or my Mom's middle name Olivia."

"Those are pretty.' Jack says and Maria nods, 'Whose name did you get."

"Maria was my Aunt's middle name. She spoiled me rotten."

"I'm assuming you spoil Sophia."

"I spoil them all.' Maria says with a wide grin, 'but I gotta say, when Ana handed her to me and told me her name… something kinda clicked in me."

The boys beg off a couple of hours later and she smiles as he presses his hands into her leg. "Ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah.' She raises, using her crutches to hobble into the bedroom. 'You sure you okay with having another dinner with them?"

"They're your family Maria, of course they are welcome here." He says softly and she nods, watching as he does as well.

"I'm not good at this.' She says softly and he gives a smile, pulling her over to rest against his chest.

"You're doing fine. You're here, with us. That's half the battle. The rest we can learn together.' He says softly. Because he didn't know how not to be close to his family, knew how much she craved that with her own. She nods, feeling him press a kiss against the top of her head. 'Just keep talking to us. Keep being here with us."

"I will.' She hugs him, takes a slow deep breath and feels him return the pressure. 'I want to trust her… to do this again but it keeps blowing up in my face."

"Family is hard. Even mine at times. We want to kill each other some of the times. We just try to remember we're all coming from different places, for different reasons but at the end of the day. We love each other."

"I don't want to demand her support."

"Demand her understanding that you are your own person and you understand the risks and how that affects her, but that doesn't give her the right to demand you be unhappy in your life to appease her. You're not asking her to love the job, just like your not asking her to become a cop when she wants to stay home and raise her family."

"Thank you."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
January

* * *

Frank smiles as she undoes her leg and lowers into her seat. "Like the leg still?"

"So much easier… I can actually do things." He smiles, nodding, watching as Danny ghosts a hand over the back of her head.

"Beer?"

"Two?"

"One at a time." Danny answered smoothly and she sighs. Watching as he disappears into the kitchen. Jack comes back out with it and she smiles as she takes a drag off the bottle.

"How is it going?" Frank asks into the quiet of the room.

"Good. Going a bit stir crazy." She said honestly, "I want them to release me back to work, so I can at least be useful."

"You're plenty useful." Jack says, "Plus you get to come to my game next weekend. Both of you."

"Danny is off too?" Frank asks, knows that he was cleared for the station starting tomorrow.

"Yeah, no on calls until the cast comes off.' he says as he sits beside her. Everyone bringing the last of the food to the table. 'Which is still 3 weeks out and then I gotta do the physio before I can re-qualify with my gun."

"Where are Eddie and Jamie?"

"Texted… on their way." Erin said, watching as everyone nodded.

Frank smiled as Danny settled beside Maria, checking on her. "I'm fine,' she whispers softly, 'stop fussing."

"You sure… I can…'

"Stop. Fussing."

Danny holds up both hands and the table is distracted by Jamie and Eddie entering.

"Sorry! Sorry, I know we're late. Traffic sucked."

"Excuses. Excuses." Erin tossed their way,

"Whose turn to say grace?" Nikki asked and everyone glanced to Frank.

"Maria?' She glanced up sharply, eyes turning towards him. 'Want to lead us?"

"Oh… of course." Her voice soft as she folded her hands, everyone bowing their head as she led the prayer before 'Amen."

"Amen' Danny leaned over, presses a kiss against her cheek.

"Alright. Pass the chicken!" The table descending into normal chaos.

* * *

"You know something?" Eddie says as she sinks beside Maria, watching as she raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Almost a year later, this family dinner thing. Still kinda throws me."

"Yeah. I can get that." Maria said with a smile, watching as Eddie gives a small smile. "The fights get me."

"The not fights.' Eddie corrects and she laughs, 'we need to do go something this week."

"Sure. I would like that. Get out of the house for a few."

"O'Malley's. I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good."

* * *

She's surprised that it is Erin that picks her up. "Hey."

"Come on." Danny raises an eyebrow as Erin ushers her out to the car.

"Play. Nice." Danny says firmly and Erin gives him a wide smile as she helps settle Maria's jacket on her shoulders and gives a wide smile.

"Nice? I'm always nice."

"Call me if you need a rescue.' Danny says as he leans forward, stealing a kiss before she goes.

"I'll be fine."

"She'll be fine." Erin pulls open the door, getting her outside and into the car with a final wave to Danny.

"I am gonna be fine right?"

"Yes."

* * *

She has been here a few times, Eddie is in a booth in the back and she settles beside her with a smile. Watching as Erin goes and gets them all some drinks before heading to their table. Sitting across from them. "So. You and Danny. I haven't got to quiz you yet." Erin says as she settles in the chair.

"Not much to tell."

"How the hell?"

"We just… I don't know. It kinda just blindsided us both I think." Maria said honestly and Erin nods, watching as she does as well.

"The boys said they knew first. Long before you told them."

"Probably did.' Maria said softly, "Or they saw what we were missing. He's my best friend. My partner. The person who drives me crazy. He wasn't allowed to be anything else."

"But something changed… obviously. Or we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

"I'm bad at relationships, they scare the hell out of me. Honestly if I had seen it coming I probably would have bolted." Erin laughs, watching as Maria gives a wide grin. "But the boys… Danny… I can't do that too them."

"Yeah. I get that.' Eddie says softly, 'I mean, Jamie and I had been fighting it for years before anything happened."

"Oh it was never like that.' Maria says quickly and Erin gives a warm smile. 'I mean. He's a good looking guy but he was married and I wasn't doing that roller coaster again. Honestly it was like I turned around one day and all I saw was him. By then… we were both in too deep."

"It's a good thing."

"It's a scary thing,' Maria says softly as she takes a sip of her beer. 'I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad…' Erin says, 'for you both."

"Thanks."

"Plus now I have someone else to help me get this one down the aisle." Maria snorts, watching as Eddie's mouth drops open.

"It's gonna be a long engagement."

"You two did kinda skip the dating part." Maria says with a smile,

"Look who's talking Missy." Eddie says as she tosses a peanut at Maria, enjoying the way she relaxes and lobs it back her. "I spent 12 hours a day in a car with the man. I don't think I could know him any better after a few dates."

"What about you…' Maria says she turns the conversation on Erin. "Anyone special?"

"Not really." Erin says evenly, "No one new." Maria narrowed her eyes,

"No one new? So a new old?"

"Cops.' She mutters as she picks up her drink.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"The famous ex?" Eddie asks and Erin bites her lip. "The one no one likes?"

"To be fair. They have never liked anyone I've dated."

"Jack?" Maria asks and Erin doesn't answer but doesn't deny. "That's gonna be a fun bomb to drop."

"Maybe I'll just bring him to dinner and let them know that way."

"Touche.' Eddie says with a grin. 'I swear family dinner is more nerve wracking than armed robbers."

"Only when they're fighting." Maria says, enjoys the way they both laugh.

* * *

She's not surprised that Danny is still awake when she gets home. Erin making sure she gets up the stairs into the house okay before bugging off. He's on the couch and rises as soon as the door closes. "Maria?"

"Here.' He turns the corner, scans her quickly. 'It was fine."

"She grill you?"

"Kinda of took turns. It was good though. I think we're gonna make it a monthly thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.' She loves the smile that comes over his face, 'I love you."

"I love you." She smiles into the kiss as he steps forward, hand sliding along her side before around to her back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
February

* * *

She shakes her head as he comes home and holds up both clear hands, the cast gone but a softer wrist brace in its place, moving his fingers with a wide grin.

"How many weeks of physical therapy do they think?" She asks even as he crosses to her, the grin on his face telling her he has plans.

"Just a couple weeks or so." He answers her questions even as he steps into her space, feeling her hands settle on his sides. Lets his hands curve around her face, enjoying the way her eyes flutter closed before opening to meet his own. "I've been wanting to do this for months."

She meets the kiss and let's him set the pace. Laughing as the door opens and the boys both announce themselves with loud hello's.

"Kids.' He mutters, 'interrupt everything."

The loud laughter that erupts out of Maria gets them two raised eyebrows from Jack and Sean as they turn the corner. Danny giving them a smile even as he tucks Maria against his side. "What we interrupt?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

* * *

"I swear if this woman doesn't release me to light duty I'm gonna scream." Maria mumbles, watching as Danny gives her an indulgent smile. "I know. I know. Slow and steady."

"She just wants to make sure your leg heals the way it's supposed to."

She just manages not to growl at him, she's aware of that but she is tired of staring at these walls by herself for the vast majority of the day. Her appointment is at 10 so she catches a ride from her mother because everyone else is working and Ana ratted her out that she didn't have a ride and was considering using an lyft.

"Remember she loves you.' he says as he pulls the door closed behind him and she scowls at it. Tries to tell herself it just 30 minutes to the doctor.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are so excited about the prospect of going back to the place that caused this."

"I got hit by a car Mami...' Maria mutters, 'we could get hit by a car on the way to the doctor's office.

"And you didn't even bother to call me."

"To be fair I didn't call anyone."

"You called that man you've been seeing... he was with you."

"He was in the car with me."

"Haven't you learned your lesson about seeing people you...'

"If this is going to be the conversation... you can just pull over and I'll get a cab." Maria said sharply, hearing Carmen mutter something...

"Why haven't I met this man? Your sister has met him twice now."

"Standing outside of her building on Christmas Eve morning for 30 seconds doesn't count."

"Dinner does." Carmen shoots back,

"And you have met him. Also it's not like you have been exactly speaking with me...'

"You never want to listen to what I have to say... everything is always...' Maria tilts her head towards the window and lets her eyes close. Tuning out of the conversation until they get to the hospital.

"Thank you." She mutters as she gets out of the car. "Don't bother coming in."

"Who is going to take you to work or home if the woman has any sense and doesn't release you...'

"Literally anyone who is not you...' she says as she shuts the door, heading into the office.

* * *

Maria rolls her eyes at the round of applause that came through the room as she stepped into the squad room for the first time. Danny smirking from where he was standing at his desk, leading the round of applause and she shakes her head at them all. She continues towards her desk when it finally dies down but gets stopped every two feet as people look at her brace.

She shakes her head as she finally gets to her desk, watching as Danny hands over a case file. "What's this?"

"Financials."

"Looking for?"

"Anything weird."

"Okay."

He isn't surprised she attacks it with a highlighter and a pen. "What the hell was this guy doing?"

"Beats me."

"He's all over the place…' she's not really talking to him but he hums along into the breaks until she finally goes quiet. Looks up and smiles as he looks at the top of her head. Bent over the stacks of paper and the sound of her pen on the paper.

* * *

"You didn't tell me how it went your mother?" Danny says, watching as her hand pauses mid sentence before glancing up at him from beneath her bangs. "That well huh?"

"I'm blaming Ana." Maria muttered and Danny smirks slightly, standing and watching as she traces his movements.

"Ready?"

"For?"

"Surprise… come on."

* * *

She smiles as he pulls into her favorite diner. Shaking her head as he gives her wide grin. "I hate this holiday,' he says and she laughs 'but I love you and I'm glad I have someone to spend it with."

"I love this place."

"I know.' He cracks as he gets out, watching as she does as well. She had gotten good at half latching it, allowing her to cut the time it took to take it off. These are the days she loves the most, when it's clear that even though everything has changed, nothing that really mattered had changed.

He had always made her feel safe and even in this it was the same. More so as time passed, she had witnessed his loyalty to Linda for years. His loyalty to her during their friendship, their partnership but being on the receiving end of it as his lover was something else. Something precious. It was in these little things he did. Remembering her favorite places to eat, getting her coffee in the morning. How he didn't try and dictate her life to her but shared it with her as they lived a life they both loved.

"This is perfect Danny." She says and he relaxes. It's good, the food the best and she smiles as he checks his phone again before he glances up at her raised eyebrow and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Jack has a date.' Danny mumbles and she laughs,

"Yeah. I know. He asked me what he should do." Maria answered and he gave a pleased if surprised smile.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Said you suggested to take her somewhere silly."

"And what did you suggest?"

"To listen to his father, he has some good ideas sometimes."

"And then?"

"Told him to take her to the first place they went out."

"Good safe advise."

"Then take her somewhere silly.' He laughs, squeezing her hand. 'Pie?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Jack and Sean are both home when they get there and Danny hands over the pizza with a laugh, "Hey. How did it go?"

"It was good, we had fun. Went to the movies and then we went to the indoor skate park."

"Good plan.' Danny says and Jack gives a wide grin. 'What about you Sean?"

"Homework. You both are crazy." Sean says as he holds up the book report he had been working on for days. "I will take the pizza payment though."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Maria showers, changes for the night and smiles as Danny pushes open the door to her room with a grin. "Boys down? She asks and he nods, letting the door close behind him as he crossed to the bed. She can't smoother the smile as he attempts to crawl up the bed over her but the brace on his arm making the movements clumsy and he half falls, half lays on her stomach.

"Smooth." She teases and is not surprised that he noses into her breasts as he continues up the bed. "Don't get any ideas for marathons mister. We have work."

"I can be quick..." He ignores the raised eyebrow and half knowing look. Pressing a kiss against her lips to chase it away. "Was good having you back today."

"Good to be back." She echos, watching as he nods and dips again for another kiss. Let's them both get distracted.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Late February

* * *

Danny slid into the room carefully, earning an eye roll from Maria, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work."

"Took a lunch break… they taking that thing off today?"

"That's the plan." She murmurs and he nods flexing his hands. Giving a thumbs up. "Get cleared yourself?"

"Yes Ma'am.' He says with a smile, watching as she nods before they both look over as the Doctor steps in. "Detectives…. you ready to take that thing off your foot?"

"Yes."

"I'll clean it up as well, check the incision site and get you fitted for the boot.' She pointed a finger at her. 'I still don't want you walking on it for a couple more weeks but I want you to start physical therapy to get range of motion back in your ankle."

"Sounds good.'

"You still got help at home for household stuff?"

"Yeah.' Maria answers easily.

"Alright, let's get this thing off you."

Danny frowned at the scars, one on each side of her leg.

"You're breaks were mid-shaft and surprisingly clean given the severity of them. The plates were to speed healing and improve the stability of your leg. You shouldn't have any complications with leaving the hardware in your leg but we can address that later if you do."

"Okay."

"I'd rather take the recovery period a little slow than push it and have complications." Maria nods, watching as Danny clicks at whatever he sees.

"The muscles will build back up quickly once you get moving again. I'll put the order in for physical therapy to start."

"Thank you."

"No weight." The doctor says firmly and Maria nods.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Danny watches as she settles at her desk, "Reagan. You were cleared today right?'

"Hey LT. Yeah I turned in the quals to Sergeant this morning before he booked it out of here. What can I help with you?"

"I'll be filling in while he's on vacation…'

"Lucky bastard.' Danny murmurs, earning a smile and a look.

"Cruz is out. I need you to take Davis and head out too..'

"No." Danny said evenly as he sat down, Maria watching as the LT raised an eyebrow and stare at the back of his head.

"Excuse me?"

"I can head out there by myself LT… it's not a big deal.." Davis said evenly, standing and moving their direction.

"Reagan…" The LT presses and Maria watches as he stared across the desk at her and holds his gaze,

"Seriously Lt… it's just processing the scene. There will be plenty of uniforms around."

"Two set of eyes are better than one. Reagan…' he holds out the papers towards Danny watching as he taps his fingers on the desk.

"It's not worth it…' Maria says evenly.

"The hell it's not." He mutters darkly,

"Danny…' she tries again 'seriously."

"I'm not going. I'll go solo." He says as he stands.

"Office the both of you."

Maria watches as he opens his bottom drawer and grabs a manila folder…

"Danny.' She warns and only gets a tense smile as he heads into the office. Davis stepping through first.

* * *

"What's is this in reference too?"

"Baez.' Davis says evenly and watches as the LT sighs, glancing towards where Reagan was standing.

"That was a year ago."

"I don't care.'

"You two are without partners for the day."

"My partner is right there.' He said as he gestured through the window,

"On medical restrictions. It's for the day…"

"I don't care if it's for an hour. I'm not going on the road with him."

"Reagan…'

"I'm not going on the road with that man because every time I look at him I want to do this to him.' Danny dropped the file on the desk, watching as the LT glanced at it before between the two of them.

"I can't have two members of my squad not able to work together."

"I can work with him just fine, here, in the squad."

"We will talk more about this later,'

"Not gonna change my stance." Danny says evenly, watching as the LT opens the door, gesturing them both out before standing in the doorway.

"Santos. Ride with Reagan."

"Yes sir." Maria watched as Danny crossed to his desk, picking up his gun and jacket.

"See you later." Danny says evenly and she nods.

"Yep."

LT waiting until they hit the stairs before turning his attention on her.

"Baez. Office."

* * *

She stood slowly, locking the brace into place before moving in the office, "You have a problem with Davis?"

"I'm not riding with him.' She says evenly, watching as the LT sighs,

"He served his time."

"Wasn't you that got the crap beat out of you while someone was downstairs chatting with his family.."

"And Reagan's issue?"

"Doesn't like lazy cops…' probably wasn't the complete truth but it was as close as she was getting to it. '... you seen 'em?"

"Seen what?"

Maria nods to the file, watching as the LT flips it open. Clearly to amuse her before frowning slightly as he focuses on the picture before him.

The first one was a shot of her back, her hair pulled up to the top of her head. About 5 days post incident, her back was a sea of bruises from her shoulder to where her underwear started…. deep, angry bruises. A couple of scratches that had scabbed over. The stark bruising on her shoulder. Down her arm.

"Jesus…' he glanced up to her, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lifting her chin. Her face a mask of indifference before focusing back on the pictures. The next one the bruises to her face, the third the sea of bruises across her chest, her abdomen. He didn't go to the fourth photo, closing the file instead. Holding it out to her, watching as she takes it.

"Why does he have a copy of them?"

"Hasn't gone to trial yet."

"When does it?"

"Next month sometime."

"Dismissed." She tucks the file back into Danny's drawer, moving around to her desk.

* * *

It's late and Danny's still not back yet but most of the office has cleared out. She glances up as Davis heads her way, gesturing to the chair and watched as she nodded just slightly.

"I get it." He says as he sits… watching as she raised an eyebrow. "His problem with me. I get it and I don't blame him for not trusting me with his partner. I can't ever make up for not being there Baez… for letting that happen but I can make sure it doesn't happen again. I've taken courses… taken every training class available on behavior and room tactical training… I turn my phone off every time we go into a room with a suspect, a victim, a family member. I wanted to talk to you when I got back but…' he glanced down, '... I knew that nothing I said would really matter. For whatever it is worth. I am truly sorry."

"I know.' She says, watching as he glances up 'just… don't let there be a next time."

"I told the Captain when I came back. I'd turn in my badge if there was." He gestured to the drawer, "They wouldn't show me but…' he shook his head 'every time I closed my eyes for a long time. It was all I saw, you standing in the middle of that room, blood everywhere... and I _**hated**_ that my first thought wasn't… is she okay… it was for me." Baez took a slow even breath, "So… I get it."

"What the fuck are…'

"It's okay Danny.' She said firmly, cutting his words off. 'We're done." Davis nods, standing and heading towards his own desk. Maria giving him a small smile, 'You done for the day?"

"Yeah. Can't do anything else until I get some rest… you done?"

"Yeah." She rises, feels his hand on her elbow as she grabs the brace before her jacket, "Should probably take my own car.' She murmurs and he hums.

"Probably. Sorry." She shrugs, "Come on. Let's get you home."


	42. Chapter 41 - Filler Scene

This is gonna be a filler scene because I didn't catch that I left so many loose threads open. :) Thanks for all the reviews. Stand by for unscheduled chapter!

* * *

"It's going to come up again." Maria says softly, watching as Danny gives her a quick glance. "Davis..."

"My answer will be the same then too." Danny says softly, watching as Maria gives a half nod. "I don't care who orders it."

"I know. And I get it. I really do."

"What did he say to you?"

"Just apologized, explained what he's doing to keep it from happening again."

"He shouldn't be here."

"Well he is and we don't need you getting in trouble because of it."

"He almost got you killed." Danny mutters and she sighs because she's tired of having this conversation.

"He put me in a tight spot Danny. That I got myself out of because I know how to do my job."

"I know that.'

"Look...' she holds her hand open, watching as he glances at it before her before sighing slightly. 'I don't want to fight about this but we need to have this discussion. I don't need you fighting my battles for me Danny."

"I can't change who I am Maria.'

"I also don't need you picking battles for me either...' his hand squeezes hers before

"What happened?"

"LT called me into the office, wanted answers to your behavior."

"Shit...' his hand flexes on the steering wheel before he blows out a slow breathe 'what you tell him?"

"Enough of the truth to give him some answers."

"Okay."

"We said this wouldn't affect work."

"I wasn't gonna work him before we started this."

"But that's not the only reason you won't work with him now and it's not the reason you keep those photos in your desk."

He sighs softly, because she has a point.

"I love that you want to take care of the hard things Danny and at home... that's okay, to a point.' He chuckles because he knew... 'because it's a part of who you are. How you are with those you love and you know I'm gonna cave when it comes to my family but at work. There you have to let me be a cop."

"I know..." he takes a slow breathe, 'I do."

"Okay and I'm serious about my car. If I keep waiting around for you at the end of the day people are gonna catch on."

"Yeah... are you supposed to be driving?"

"She didn't say _not_ too."

"You gonna be able to drive with that thing on your foot?"

"I'm a smart girl... I'll figure it out."


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 (M)  
March

* * *

It's late and the house is dark, he's tired of riding with Santos. He's not a bad cop but he's not his partner. Knows she's tired of sitting at the station while he goes out to active scenes. Doesn't like her driving to and from the city with that damn boot on her foot either. Both of them pretending not to know how she is doing it. Both of them also glad that the LT lets the Davis matter drop.

He crosses to the kitchen, finding the plate wrapped and waiting in the fridge. A habit the boys had started when they were busy and had continued when they both went back to long hours.

He heats it quickly and heads towards his room. Showers and changes, he pauses at his empty bed before sighing as he glances at the door and makes his way across the house to where she was. She's stretched out across the bed, face down and he lets the door close behind him.

He climbs in behind her, smiling as she shifts and grips his wrist, pulling him closer.

"Good?" She asks, voice more sleepy than awake and he hums. Pressing a kiss against her hair before her shoulder.

"Good.' He lets his eyes close and his body relax.

* * *

He wakes alone which is surprising because it was rare she got out of bed before him. But by the smell in the air it's clear she's been up awhile. She's got a full scale breakfast coming off the stove and he crosses to her, wrapping two arms around her body. "Morning… what's all this?"

"You were supposed to stay in bed.' She says with a smile as she turns and meets the kiss.

"Oh?"

"Happy Birthday." She says warmly and he smiles, meeting the second kiss. "No grand plans beside this. Family dinner and all that." He laughs and nods,

"This works."

They spend the day getting ready for Church, opening presents and spending time together before family dinner.

* * *

Frank paused outside the kitchen, Danny's and Erin's voice greeting him. Maria was in the main room with the boys, gathering coats and jackets and trying to corral everyone to the car.

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…' Danny murmurs, 'I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think that's gonna happen Danny. I mean it's been one hell of a year. She's been here this long,"

"I can see it." Danny says and Erin nods. She could see it too, they all could. "That scares the fuck out of me."

"You can't live in what ifs Danny." Erin said softly, watching as he took a slow deep breathe and nodded.

"Yo! Danny! We got to go!" He cracks a smile and Erin does as well.

"Call me."

"Thanks."

Frank steps in with the dishes, watching as Danny gives a smile as he heads to the main door.

"Danny!"

"Hold your horses! I'm coming." Frank can't help but meet Erin's smile.

* * *

Danny watches as she rotates her shoulders, moves towards her and sets his hands down carefully, letting his thumbs dig into sore muscles. The boys had called it a night and he was hoping to convince her to do the same.

She sighed softly, letting her eyes close and her head falling forward.

"Thank you for today.' He says, feeling her hum, 'was a good birthday."

"You're welcome."

"Join me for a bath?" He asks and she smiles, tilting her head back across his shoulder.

"Make it worth my while?" She asked softly and he raised an eyebrow, pressing a kiss against her temple, wrapping his arms around her body.

"You sure?"

"If you're up for it?" She asks softly and he smiles, squeezing lightly.

"Come on."

She is surprised when he leads her to his room, until she spies the tub.

"You have been holding out…' she starts the water, 'does this thing seriously have jets?"

"Yeah.'

"I don't know whether to hug you or hit you."

"How about a kiss?" He asks as he turns her to face him. Smiling as she meets the kiss with her own smile, his hands sweeping under her shirt and lifting in one smooth move. Maria doing the same to his polo before dropping her hands to his jeans. Her fingers slow as she opens the button on his jeans and carefully undoes the zipper. Feels him do the same before he kneels to undo the boot on her leg and helping her get into the tub. Slides in behind her, the water is just shy of too hot and he hisses as he lowers himself behind her but she leans back against him.

"Close your eyes…' he says softly and she does, letting her head fall back over his shoulder. Focuses on the tips of his fingers as he drags them up her arms, back down, teasing them in slow idle circles. It's relaxing and teasing at the same time.

Danny moves slowly, enjoying the weight of her against him, the way her body reacts to his touch, the goosebumps his fingers leave behind, the way her breathe hitches when he finally presses a kiss against her neck, her shoulder. The way her hands grip his thighs, her own fingers exploring drawing patterns, the way the water shifts as his hands move to her stomach, sliding slowly up and down in uneven patterns.

She raises her thigh when his hands cup both breasts and he kisses just behind her ear, tasting the skin there before lower. Loves the way she tilts her neck to give him more room, more access.

Her hands coming up to cover his, squeezing tighter, he follows her guidance, her back arching, just this edge of pain and drags his touch down her body, keeping the firm pressure on the way. The soft whimper as he dips his fingers between her thighs tells him she's close.

"You know…' he says softly, his fingers angling over her clit, her body arching against his touch, 'I've always wanted to do this…'

"What?"

"Touch you like this,' she groans, legs raising 'see how long you would let me before demanding more."

"Like what?' She's breathless, hips rising to meet the pressure… "Like this?"

"Watching the game or something,' he says and she whimpers, 'I mean… you know I love watching you like this."

Her eyes roll closed as her orgasm slides over her and he gives her a moment, because he likes building her up. She's breathing hard and he brings a hand up to hold the side of her head, pressing kisses against her cheek, against her neck.

"I got a number for you tonight…'

"Oh.' He says, intrigued

"Yeah,' she murmurs, her body shuddering as his hand slides back down, two fingers sliding inside her. 'Though it's entirely selfish on my part."

"I can work with selfish.' He says, watching as his fingers slide in and out of her body, the way her body flushes red, starting in her cheeks and moving down her neck.

"4 to 1."

"Done that.' He says evenly.

"You came twice." He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head "I came 4 times."

"5.' He corrected, "And. I've still done 4 to 1, your birthday."

She's close again, her hands tightening on his legs and when she's game for this her body rolls between orgasms with ease and he's gotta be careful to let her come down between them.

"God damn… still… good ratio."

"Let's go for five.' He says and she whimpers, 'two just like this." He presses his fingers deep.

"Yeah.' She agrees and her eyes roll closed. It only takes two more hard presses and then she's shuddering in his arms. He snags the plug and let's the water slide down the drain. Her legs are shaky as she stands but he helps her dry off before drying himself roughly.

"Next?" He asks and she nods, pulling him into a kiss. He matches it, sliding his tongue along hers as he walks her towards the bedroom, stops her from laying back across the bed and does so himself, pulls her across his lap.

Her hand warm on his dick as she circles, slides slowly up and down. "God I want that.'"

"I won't last for three.' He says because he knows he won't,

"2?"

"Oh no… definitely three,' he says as he takes her hand and pulls it away before leaning back. "Come on.'

She shudders as he encourages her to move up, before clenching her teeth as he settles her across his face, eyes staring up at her. "Boys…. otherside of the hallway,"

"You suck.' She mutters before her entire back arches as he hums, her legs raising away from him.

"I'm not chasing you.' He says and she lowers back down. It's a goddamn tease because there is a reason he pins her hips down when he gets his mouth on her. He's got his hands on her sides, running down her thighs.

She's close, her body shaking and he smiles as her hips twitch against his touch let's her body rise away from his touch even though she wants it. Let's it dance away again until her body is flushed hot and her whimpers are muffled into the back of her hand.

Locks his hands around her thighs and holds as he latches onto her clit. Her next cry is sharp and she falls forward, gripping the headboard. Pushes her from the third directly towards the fourth. She's squirming and her thighs are slick beneath his hands. "Oh god… Fuck Danny…' She grunts as she comes the fourth time, let's her squirm away from his touch. Settling her on top of him, her arms on either side of his head.

She kisses him, deeply, chasing her own taste and he groans as he plants his feet.

The deep groan she gives as he pushes up into her. Her body curling over his and grinding down on him. "Fuck… Danny…' she blows out a shaky breathe, 'god…' he pumps slowly and her body quakes over his. His hands locking around her hips, having to hold her still as he pushes slowly.

She's gritting her teeth and her body is matching his pace. "Good?" He asks but the razor edge is there but she plants her hands on his chest and rises, the first rotation of her hips has her head rolling back and he rises, letting go of her hips to catch her head, dragging her back forward. Pressing his forehead against her.

Neither have much leverage this way but she's gasping against his lips and he can feel the heat in body, the tightening in his legs, the way her body rocks hard against his own. He can't hear anything but her, his heartbeat, their breathing but her body pushes down hard against his own, quaking against his hold and he follows.

"Fucking hell.' She mutters a few minutes later, when their breathing settles down. 'I don't know how the hell you do that to me…"

"I pay attention' he mutters, laying back and letting her do the same.

"We need another bath."

"No…' he says softly, running his hands up her back'

"No?" She asks surprised when he rolled her. Her thighs bracketing his hips.

"I want another set…' he says evenly..

"I don't think I can…' she mutters softly, before her body jerks as he drops a hand between them. Skirting her clit and pushing two fingers into her. '... oh god."

"I think you got a couple more in you…' he says, lips pressing against hers before down her neck.

"Danny…'

"Yes or no Maria…' he eases his fingers out and back in, watching her face as he repeats the motion a couple of times.

"Yes.' She says finally and he adds more pressure the next pass, her body rocking into it.

Danny raises over her, lays against her left side, straddling her left leg as he bridges from two fingers to three, her body arching against the touch, the pressure, the way she groans deep in her chest.

"You… Danny…' her nails clawing into his arm, he presses deep and keeps his slow steady pressure, the same slow kisses against her neck, her chest, her face as her body draws tight and finally releases. Withdrawals his touch completely.

"I can't go five again' he says and she whimpers as he moves over her, lifting her hips dragging the pillow down and she rises enough to let him shove it beneath her back. Drags them both down the bed so he can get his feet firm on the footboard.

"Oh…' she whimpers as his elbows backet her shoulders, his eyes holding hers

"Yes?" He asks, one hand reaching down to brush his dick against her clit, her body jumping slightly and she lets out a shaky breath.

"I'm blaming you if I can't sit tomorrow." He smiles and pushes forward, both of their eyes rolling closed,

"I can live with that.'

He's deep and over her and by god she has no leverage this way but his weight is heavy and pinning and when his next thrust bumps her shoulders against his arms she can feel the orgasm building, the wave powerful and he's there. His eyes meeting and holding hers. He's got a steady, building pace. A deep firm thrust that he knows works and the pillow guarantees that the angle hits all the right spots.

Danny groans as he stares down at her, feels her legs tucked up next to his side, her feet brushing his hips and it's this… the trust, the way she gives over to this, them. The way her body melts at his touch, the way her eyes melt his senses. The way body tightens around his, her eyes rolling closed when he shifts just slightly, finds the perfect angle. Forces himself to hold the pace and the angle and grits his teeth against his own razor edge of pleasure until it crests for her and he has no choice but to follow.

She lets her legs slide down slowly, he's growing soft but he's heavy, pressing down on her. It takes them both a minute to regroup. Danny gripping the corner of the blanket and pulling Maria following.

"8.' He says and she laughs, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"You know… one of these days. I want you to go first.' She says evenly as she drags her fingers up and down his belly.

"Yeah?" He asks softly, 'Might roll over and fall asleep on you."

"Might,' she mutters, 'I'll chance it…' she says before she raises enough to stare down at him. 'But I'm serious… one day I just want to straddle your lap and touch you until you come. Watch your face when I'm not blissed out myself… you get to see it...' she says, 'I'd like to see it myself."

"Only if I get to drag 5 out of you afterwards."

"Maybe not five…"

"Six?" She laughs, kissing him lightly.

* * *

She wakes slowly in the morning, can hear the boys in the living room, Danny delishly bare behind her and shifts just slightly. Danny humming as he burrows closer to her. "Morning.'

"Morning.' She shifts to her back, smiling as he leans down and kisses her. 'First time for everything."

"Huh?"

She gestures around the room. His room and he smiles slightly. "Just a place to sleep…' he says and she smiles. 'Honestly… was just the closest bed. The other one is more comfortable."

"Mine is more comfortable.' He snorts but doesn't argue because he doesn't know, she's always been here. In his space. 'I gotta go by and make sure the place is still standing."

Danny hums, but his hands are edgy, tight on her side and she lets the conversation stall. Slides a hand behind his head and kisses him. He groans, pushing down against her.

"I don't want to hurt you…' he says softly and she smiles slightly, rolling him to his back. Danny hissing as she grips him tightly and sinks down on him in one easy move. Her eyes rolling closed.

"Hands…' he gives them to her, feeling her fingers interlink with her own. Starting a slow easy rock. 'I could do this all morning."

He smiles, dragging his knees up and planting his feet on the bed.

"Don't you dare…' she mutters and he watches as she works herself up, works them up.

He can't help following her as she comes, her orgasm slow but powerful. He sits up, kissing her deeply. His hands pressing up into her hair.

"Shower?" She asks and he hums,

"In a minute." Maria smiling as she sinks into the kiss.

"Keep doing this and you're gonna wanna go again." She murmurs against his lips, his hands wide on her back.

"I'll be gentle.' He promises and she rocks her hips, but with his arms around her, she doesn't have the leverage to pull away without unseating them both

"We don't have time."

"Boys can feed themselves. Let's enjoy our morning." She groans as she feels him grow hard, her body deciding for her as her hips rock against him again.

"You're gonna kill me one day."

"Not today though…'


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
March

* * *

"You gotta give her a chance to see this Maria,' Ana says as she stands with Maria at the sink, watching as her sister glances at her out of the corner of her eye. 'To see you like this."

"Like what? Domestic?"

"Happy. You're far from domestic.' Ana corrects and gets a half bump from Maria 'she misses you."

"She knows my phone number."

"You left her in a hospital parking lot and stopped coming to family dinners."

"She disinvited me to Christmas because I broke my leg."

"She appologized for that... we both behaved badly and here I am." Ana said as she dried the pot and put it away,

"I'm tired of appoligizing for being me and for doing something that I love...' Maria says, watching as Ana stalled in her movements, '... I am not doing anything wrong and I'm tired of pretending that I am to keep the peace. Of letting it drop or remaining silent while you guys go on and on or judge silently from afar. It's not fair Ana."

"No it's not." Ana agrees softly, turning and leaning back against the counter. Both listening to Adrianna's and Sophia's laughter and Maria tilted to watch as Jack carefully corrects Paulie's form before he pitches the ball back to Sean. "I'm glad we get to do this now...'

"Me too, wish it could be more than once or twice a month. You know, Danny's family has dinner once a week without fail."

"We'd kill each other.' Ana says evenly before a grin cracks through. 'We're talking more... I've missed that."

"Me too."

"I'll talk to Mom... tell her that the ball is in her court."

"Tell her I'm done appoligizing... I've been a cop for 20 years Ana... it's not a fling. So if she can't let that go... I'm drawing a line in the sand." Maria says evenly, watching as Ana takes an even breath.

"I'll talk to her..."

April

* * *

Maria smiles as Jack steps into the station, rising for a hug, the boy giving one with a half grumble. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad around?"

"Paperwork. What's up?"

"Need a signature."

"For?" He drags the paper out of his pocket, turning it towards her and she reads it quickly. Financial asssitance, due today. "Ah. Fun."

"Yeah. I forgot about it and my teacher told me to use my study break to get it done so we can get it faxed out."

"Hey Jack… what are you doing here?"

"Need an autograph." Danny signed it quickly and Maria gave him another hug before he bolted.

* * *

It was later, as she was changing for the night and climbing into the bed beside him that he really thought about what he had started to say to Erin. He pushes himself across to her back, felt her adjust easily to his presence and lace his fingers through her own.

"You good?" She asks softly, and he hums, nosing into her hair and releasing a long breathe.

"I'm good."

* * *

Danny was touchy, had always been touchy. She had noticed it with Linda, had noticed it with her to a different extent but the past couple of months she was noticing it more. Off duty he slung an arm around her shoulders, tucked her into his side as they were walking.

His hand would find her shoulders, erasing tension that wasn't there. She hadn't been home in months, even though she had been released from the walking cast for 4 weeks. She didn't want to be away from him and he hadn't said anything. Neither had the boys and they had settled into a pretty normal routine.

She loved feeling him pressed up behind her in the morning, the familiarity of the routine. She needed to run to her place, get a few more things but at this point… most of her day to day things were here.

"Are you gonna ask her?" Sean's voice and Danny soft sigh greeted her.

"I don't know."

"You should ask her."

"If she says no?" She peeks, watching as Sean bites his bottom lip.

"I don't think she's gonna say no Dad."

"But if she does…' Sean takes an even breathe,

"Then she says no.. and we deal with that." Danny hums, watching as Sean gave a small smile, "But honestly Dad… I don't think she's gonna say no."

* * *

"So… what is it you want to ask me?" She asks that night, watching as he raised an eyebrow, rolling to his side to face her.

"Not sure I want to rock the boat."

"Danny…' she takes his hand, 'what is it?"

"You want to move in here? With us? All the time."

"Seriously?' She had thought that's what they were talking about but to hear it… was something else.

"Seriously."

"In here?" She gestures to around the room and Danny gives a small smile,

"Not exactly."

"You ready for that?" His hand cups her cheek, pushing the hair back out of her face.

"Yeah.' He says softly, 'if you are. If it's what you want."

She presses over, the kiss her answer and he rolls, letting her weight settle over his own.

He's surrounded in her and he loves it, his hands disappearing into her hair, holding it back out of their way. Her hands beside his head before she sits up, pulling her shirt over her head. Danny sitting up pressing kiss against her neck. She drags his shirt up before dragging his boxers down his legs. Drops her own before he pulls her back up over him.

"I love you." Danny whispers, watching as she smiles back at him even as she sinks down slowly, holding his eyes.

"I know." She says softly, seeing him nod. "I love you."

There's no more words that night. Concentrating and enjoying the celebration of the next step for them.

* * *

"I'm gonna have to update my address.' She said evenly, watching as Danny nods slightly. 'What if the Sergeants calls us on it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You know we won't hear the end of it."

"Hey…' he reaches over, feeling her take his hand. '... we don't have to do this…"

"Yes we do.' She says firmly, 'We do."

"Okay, we will take it as it comes. Just file it with HR. They will update what needs to be updated and we will go from there."

"I don't want you to think that I don't want people to know…' she trailed off as he stepped into her space, head raising.

"This is home.' He says evenly, 'everyone who needs to know is right here. Okay?"

"Thank you." He kisses her, his hand sliding into her hair before tucking her into a hug. Danny raising an eyebrow as her phone rings, buzzing in her pocket between them and he can't help watching as she pulls it out and frowns at the display before taking an even breathe. Pulling it up to her ear.

"Hey Mami...' he cups her cheek, giving her a small smile, pressing a kiss against her cheek before heading for the door, her voice following him out. 'Yeah. I got time to talk."


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

* * *

They don't announce it, most of her everyday stuff is there anyways but he helps her sell the stuff she doesn't want to drag over and Jack claims his bed set when they decide on keeping hers.

It's been a week of settling everyone stuff together and the house is mostly put together when Jamie and Eddie stop by. Maria is still sleeping. Jack and Sean trying to get a breakfast together. Danny is sipping on coffee. Trying to clear the fog out of his head.

"Hey. What's up."

"Wanted to see if the boys were available… we're heading out to the rink."

"Ah… we actually have plans." Danny said softly, watching as Jamie raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah. What's that?"

"Is Maria here?" Eddie asks softly, glancing around the place. The broken down boxes next to the trash, the new pictures on the wall.

"Yeah.' Danny answers,

"When is she not staying here… how is her leg holding up?"

"It's fine… been a little sore with the release to full duty, all the walking but she's hanging in there."

"No… I mean…' Eddie walking over to where he had made the memorial plack for her brother when he died. How the boys and him had placed it on the wall next to where Linda's picture was. ''Is she living here now?"

Jamie following her eyesight. "Dad know about this?"

"Nope."

"Sgt?"

"Filed the papers with HR. They didn't blink."

"Jesus Danny." Jamie muttered, "You think this through?"

"Did you?" Danny lobs back at him and Jamie raises an eyebrow. Watching as Danny heads into the kitchen to top off his coffee. Eddie watches as the door to the bedroom opens. Maria stepping out barefoot, hair pulled back into a ponytail and a frown tugging at her lips.

"What's up?"

"Nothing… we were stopping by to see if the boys were up for coming to the rink with us."

"Danny say yes?" Her tone even and Eddie watched as Jamie shrugged slightly.

"No. I said we had a thing." Danny answers and she raises an eyebrow at the tone, watching as Eddie gives a tense smile.

"Alright… what did I miss?"

"I didn't mean anything by it Danny,'

"It sounded like the pot calling kettle."

"It's different…' Jamie begins and his eyes widen as Danny spins around him, fire around his eyes.

"It's not different!"

Eddie bites her bottom lip, watching as Jack and Sean stare with wide eyes.

"Alright…' Maria says as she steps towards Danny, hands held up in a clear… at ease motion 'clue me in."

She watches as his face clenches, the way he starts and stops before shaking his head and turning into the kitchen. She glances over her shoulder at them before following her partner. Heard Eddie's soft voice. "You can be such an ass."

"Danny…' her hand is on his back, low as she dips around his shoulder. 'What happened? Did he say something stupid?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing…' she watches as his hand cups her cheek before pulling her closer, tucking her against his chest. She goes with the motion, feeling his hand curve to the back of her head. 'You gotta talk to me Danny. I can't read your mind."

"He asked if we thought this through.'

"What's to think about." Maria asked softly, feeling him smile against her temple, pulling back to look at him, "Seriously…' she eases up on tiptoes. 'We'll be okay."

The kiss is soft and he holds it for a moment longer than he normally would, holds it until she tilts just slightly and they deepen it. For the connection. For the moment. She dips away first and he smiles down at her, the way her brown eyes stare up at him. He presses a second kiss against her lips. "Don't fret."

"Kay."

* * *

Jamie watches as a calmer Danny steps out of the kitchen, Maria trailing behind with a cup of coffee and a smile. "I'm sorry." Danny waved him away, watching as Maria picked up a bagel and settled in her chair.

"When did this happen?"

"Last weekend." Maria answered, "the whole bring the rest of my stuff over was Saturday."

"We would have helped." Jamie said, watching as Eddie nodded.

"Wasn't much. Just the personal stuff really. Most of it was here from my leg being busted." Maria answered evenly, Danny settled next to her, his arm going across the back of her chair,

"What grand plans are you doing today?"

"Lunch." She said softly,

"With her mother."

"Oh…' Jamie said as he sat across from them, 'the boys going?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"You say that because you're not going." Maria murmurs, sipping on her coffee.

"We're hoping the boys help balance out the annoyance." Danny says softly.

"You coming to dinner?"

"If we don't get a call out, go on-call at 12am."

"Fun."

* * *

Lunch isn't bad. Considering that Maria and Carmen had only been talking again for a week or so. Danny agreeing that somewhere out and about would probably be more even ground. Let everyone build up a comfort before taking the safety net of spectators away. It's mostly small talk between Carmen at the boys, Maria smiling as they both lay on the charm. Completely winning her over before the end of the meal.

She also relaxes at the soft approval in her Mom's eyes as Danny helps her out of her chair, knew that the motions as he helped her shrug into her jacket were natural. Knew that it showed through even with the nervousness of the meal

"I'm gonna get the car." Gesturing to the rain. She hums in agreement, the kiss to her temple soft and something he did everyday at least twice.

"He a good man?" Her Mom asks as the boys are busy getting into their jackets.

"He is."

"The ring?" Her mom asks in Spanish, Maria glancing to where Jack paused as he was shrugging into his jacket. Sean raising an eyebrow at the way he started again, as if he hadn't heard, hadn't understand.

"Told you about that." She forgot about it most of the time, so did he. Watching as Carmen nods before giving the three of them hugs. "Do you need a ride?"

"No darling... there is a coffee shop, I'm meeting Lucia for book club."

"Okay." Maira pauses as Carmen cups her face, the smile warm for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Love you baby."

"I love you too Mami."

* * *

She paused as she stepped into their room that night, saw him sitting on the edge of their bed, the ring being held in his fingers. Let the door close carefully behind her, watching as he glances up to her before back down at the ring and taking a slow deep breathe.

"You don't have too." Maria said softly, watching as he takes another slow breath before he stands and crosses to her.

"She would want me to…' he says and his hand comes up to cup her cheek. 'I don't want you to think that this isn't what I want."

"Danny… I know what you want. Believe me, you don't have to move your ring for that." Maria says softly, watching as he nods before shrugging slightly.

"Still…' he says with a small smile 'I think it's time."

—-


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 (M)  
April

* * *

She has to admit that it is a bit unnerving going into dinner after Jamie's and Danny's not quite fight in their living room. They had gotten a call out around 3 am and have been running since. Managing to escape long enough get to dinner.

"It's going to be fine. They probably won't even say anything."

"Your family... not say anything?"

"Your mother was nice enough yesterday."

"I stopped talking to her for a month and a half. She's playing nice."

Danny sighed softly, reaching over and taking her hand. "It's going to be fine. You've been practically living at my place since the accident. Nothing has really changed."

"It feels like it changed." Maria said as she ran her thumb over the bare spot on his finger... feeling him squeeze her hand gently.

"It was time Maria. It was probably past time." Danny says honestly, interlacing their fingers.

"Jack told you want Mami said?"

"Said she asked about it... then asked me why I was still wearing it when it was clear that I loved you."

"What did you say?" She asked softly, watching as he takes a slow breath, jaw ticking slightly.

"Couldn't really say anything...' his other hand brushes across the side of his eye quickly before gripping the wheel tighter, 'Then he told me that loving you doesn't mean I didn't love her, don't love her, because he does. He loves you both and he knows that Mom would want that for us. To be happy. To love again.' The next breath he takes is deeper, more audible. 'I think... I think holding onto the ring, keeping it in place. Not asking you to move in when I should have months ago..."

"This scares me too." Maria says softly, watching as his eyes dart over to hers and he squeezes her hand. "You don't scare me but this... us... scares me."

"Yeah... that." They both end up chuckling. 'I do love you."

"I love you." She says just as firmly, "And we will be okay."

"Yeah. I know."

"If we survive dinner." She cracks, releasing the tension as he laughs, shaking his head at her. Dragging her hand up to his lips.

* * *

Jack and Sean are already there. Danny shaking his head at the perfect parking job on the curb. "I swear he gets out and measures the distant to the curb."

"He's afraid you are going to take the car if he gets a ding on it."

"It's expensive enough with him just on the policy if he doesn't get into an accident." He opens the door, can already hear the voices further into the house. Maria crossing to the kitchen and smiling as she skims over the stove.

"Hi Henry." She says as she presses a quick kiss against his cheek.

"Hello Maria.' He nods to the counter with a small smile. 'don't tell anyone." She snags the broken bread stick, taking a quick bite before tucking it behind her back as Danny steps in.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Games up.' Henry says with a laugh, watching as she shrugs and goes back to munching unapologetically. Danny shaking his head.

"I haven't eaten in just as long as you."

"I'm a growing girl."

"Take it from someone older and wiser.' Henry interrupts, getting a look from Danny. 'there is no safe answer to that statement. Grab the salad, let the girl enjoy her bread stick."

* * *

Frank smiled as Danny and Maria settle in their spaces. Eddie leading the prayer before dinner. "So you have news?" Frank asks as soon as everyone picks up their forks.

"That didn't take long.' Maria mutters to Danny, getting a half bump as she glares at Eddie over the table who glances down at her plate.

"No news." Danny says evenly.

"There is news?" Erin asks as she glances around the table. "Who has news?"

"Maria officially moved in.' Sean says and enjoys watching the way both Danny and Maria glare at him. 'You really want to spend the next hour and a half having them guess?"

"Like gave up your place... shuffled everything over... moved in?" Erin asked to clarify,

"Yes."

"And you are just telling us now?" Erin asked, "Better yet... you are just telling me this now?" Erin said as she turned her attention towards Maria who simply holds her gaze and raises an eyebrow in silent challenge. Eddie snorting as Erin shifts and glances down at her plate. Danny leaning forward and gesturing between the two of them.

"What was that?" Danny asked, watching as the look vanished as Maria glanced back to him

"What was what?" Maria asks evenly, watching as Danny narrows her eyes.

"You know something?"

"I know that this dinner is delicious. Henry... did you do something different to the pork?"

"As a matter of fact...'

Danny leaning over, 'I want details.'

"On?"

"On whatever you know that shuts my sister up without just a look."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

* * *

Maria brings over the last of the dishes, handing them to Erin. "Where is your shadow?"

"Boys. Backyard. Something about a telescope."

"Oh good, they'll be busy for a bit."

"You going to tell them?"

"Not anytime soon."

"It's been what?"

"Not long enough.' Erin says evenly and Maria nods, 'can't believe you did that at the table."

"Me. You started it. Not my fault I have the better ammunition." Maria grumbles as her phone dings, pulling her phone out and glancing down at the display.

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah. Uniforms picked up our suspect. Tell me again why I love my job?"

"Can't you guys are crazy."

* * *

May

* * *

"I got it!"

"Got what?" Maria asks as he drops on the couch across from them, holding up the packet in his hand.

"The approval to do the summer classes. I can take 3 16 week summer classes and if I do well they will let me take AP courses next year to get a head start on my college classes."

"Which classes are they wanting you to take?"

"Spanish. Algebra and English."

"You ready for a college level Spanish class?" Maria asks softly and Jack shrugs.

"I'm probably going to need a lot of help." Jack said honestly and Maria nods,

"I can help."

"When would you start?"

"1 week after school ends."

"You sure you want to spend your last summer doing classes?" Danny asks and Jack nods,

"I don't have the GPA to get into Hardwick... if that's what I decide. Mr. Abel thinks this will give me the edge to get in. The school will cover the tuition. We just gotta do the books and supplies."

"Alright." Danny says softly, "What do you need from me?"

"Another signature." Danny signs quickly, watching as he disappears back into the bedroom. Maria leaning against his side as his hand falls over her shoulder.

"Can't believe he's starting college this time next year."

"Next month. College classes as still college Danny.'

"Yeah. I know but... just... he's still here."

"He's a smart kid. Knows what he wants." Maria says, "More than I did."

"Truth. His age I was thinking about the service... and girls."

"I just wanted to be a cop... took lying to my parents to get through school." Danny presses a kiss against her forehead. "Once I was accepted... well, then it was too late. Mom just hoped the hours would scare me away and back to the safety of her world."

"I don't think any parents truly wants their kid to become a cop... even when you are one." Danny says softly, "When Jack was thinking about the service... my heart dropped through my chest and even though I was proud as hell. When he decided not to join... I was relieved."

"I get that but if he had decided that was what he wanted?"

"I would have fought for him to have that choice... every step of the way."

* * *

 ****** Author Notes ****** Trying to figure out the ages of the boys and people in this show is tedious. So for this story we're going with Jack is 17/18 going into his Senior Year and Sean is 14/15 going into his Sophomore year.**


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 (M)

* * *

June

There are times when she's not quite sure how the hell she got here, chasing boys out of the house, listening to Danny say he'll meet her at the house. The nights where it's just them, pressed skin to skin as he moves over her, within her. His lips against hers, whispering words into her ear.

Dinners on Sundays with the whole damn bunch. Is slightly surprised the first real beef they have is over money of all things. Hers has been piling up in her bank account because it wasn't something they discussed when she moved in and then work happened and then the boys were nearing the end of school and summer camps and new clothes had Danny stressing sideways.

"I got it." She had answered evenly as she dragged her checkbook out, writing out the summer camp fees for Sean and the book fees for Jack. Handing them to the boys.

"Maria… no, I can just work some extra time at the house."

"Why?" She asked evenly, "I got it. Not like you have me pay for anything else around here."

"I don't need your money." He watches as she raises an eyebrow before glancing to where Jack and Sean are still hovering. "Give her back the checks."

"Let us have the room." They both bolted, checks in hand.

"I don't need your money. I can take care of my boys."

"I'm living here now too Danny. Because you asked me too! That means I can pay into the household funds."

"Their my boys! I can take care of them."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I can't help out with it! That's what people who live together do. They help out with the household funds! This isn't some damn slight against your manhood Danny. I know you can take care of the boys! I had my own bills and my own things to handle when I came here. I know how it all works."

"So what… you want me to charge you rent or something?"

"No I want you to talk to me about what we need to do to make this house hold work!"

"I got it." He doesn't know what the hell she says next because it's rapid fire spanish as she rounds the corner towards the front door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out!"

* * *

"Maria working?" Jamie asked softly as Sean took her place setting away,

"They had a fight." Jack answered when Danny didn't.

"It wasn't a fight…' he said evenly, got a table full of disbelieving looks 'We had a disagreement."

"She stormed out of the house after calling him a stubborn pig headed fool in spanish." Jack supplied easily and Erin snorted into napkin, watching as Frank raised an eyebrow.

'"So… what was the discussion about?" Jamie asked, watching as Danny cut a glare at him.

"Nothing!" Danny said firmly, "It was nothing. I said something stupid and we'll work it out."

"So where is she?"

"Out." Danny answered evenly and Erin and Jamie exchanged a glance. "Stop that. She'll cool off and we'll figure it out. Next topic."

* * *

Danny was nursing a beer when he heard her car. Though it was still several more minutes until she came into the house.

"Food is in the fridge." She hums at him even as she crosses to the couch and sits beside him, relaxing completely into the couch. Head pressed back into the cushions.

"I ate already." She answers the unasked question,

"I was an ass… I'm sorry." She nods, rotates her head to look at him.

"Probably a conversation we should have had to start with." He turns his hand up, opening the palm towards her. She takes it, holding it carefully in her own.

"We'll go over everything… bill wise..." Danny said evenly and she takes an even breath. Taking the olive branch for what it is.

"Deal."

"Can it be tomorrow? Right now… I just want to hold you."

"Tomorrow." She agrees and he nods, before gesturing to the hallway that leads to the boys room.

"I think they are still up."

"I'll say good night. Meet me in the bedroom?"

"Deal." The kiss is quick and the smile she gives relaxes something inside him.

He watches as she leaves the room, goes about locking the doors and turning down the lights.

Maria knocks on Sean's door first. "It's open." She pushes it open, watching as he glances up before his face visibly relaxes.

"Hey. How was dinner?"

"Was good. Dad got hell from Aunt Erin afterwards." She smiles, stepping into the room. "Glad you're home."

"Me too, just wanted to say goodnight.' He nods, gives a smile.

"Thanks. Good night." She pulls the door shut, crosses to Jack's and knocks on that door as well. Doesn't get an answer and knocks lightly again.

"You still up?" She calls softly and she can hear a click and then the door opening.

"You're home?"

"I'm home."

"You missed Sunday dinner."

"Well.' she leans against the door frame. 'It was either that or throw something. Figured was probably the better option."

"Just… even when we're mad at each other… we show up for sunday dinner." Jack says it softly and Maria gives a small smile.

"Okay… now I know… for next time."

"There is gonna be a next time?" Jack asks softly,

"People… even those who love each other, they fight sometimes." Maria says softly, "Don't you fight with your Dad… your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still love them?"

"Yeah."

"There you go."

"Can you help me with my Spanish?"

"Sure…'

* * *

Danny turns down the television when she steps in, "Sorry, spanish homework."

"He's really picking it up."

"He wants to implement Spanish days."

"Uh oh." Danny murmurs,

"Just for me and him." Maria promises and he smirks. "For that." Danny watching as she steps into the closet, getting changed quickly and comes back out with a smile and a shake of her head.

She hits the lights and crawls into the bed beside him, Danny sliding down so she can slide across the bed. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Felt his hand cup her cheek and his lips against her forehead. "I didn't like you leaving."

"I do that… it's better." He hums and she takes a slow breathe "Give me a few hours. I'll always come home."

"No overnights away." He says softly,

"Can't promise I'll stay in this room."

"I'll take it..." He says and she tips her head back enough to tag his eyes, felt him hold it before his hand laces through her hair. Their eyes staying open until he pressed a kiss against her lips and then slowly sliding shut. Danny rolling with her as she edges to her back.

The kisses are long and he's got them both naked pretty quickly. She gasps into the kiss as he slides into her, his hands framing her face. Rocking with her slowly.

"Scared me today."

She lets her hands curl around his shoulders. Holding him against her.

"I'm not going anywhere Danny." She says softly and he nods but it's clear not all of him believes her. "I'm right here."

He hums, his hips picking up the pace and she stops his hand from dropping between them.

"Just kiss me."

He does, letting his weight sink against her.

* * *

Danny drags out the checkbook and the bills, watching as she gets a notebook. Glances sideways as she writes out quick figures. He forgets how good she is at math and numbers.

It's not hard and he feels like a fool as she outlines the bills in a clear concise manner. What they spend, what they can save, how much they can allot for eating out/fun expenses. With her money and his and what would be 'fair' for her to contribute.

"There's no reason to struggle Danny,' she says softly and he nods, glancing over the paperwork and nods again. 'Yeah we gotta be careful and Jack's college next year is gonna make things tight but we can offset that with OT."

"Yeah.' he said, watching as she nods, 'I'm such an idiot."

"Just remember…' she reaches over, taking his hand, 'we're in this together right?"

"Yeah… but the boys college and a house…'

"I knew what I was getting in to Danny, the boys, this house, this family." She said softly, "That what this is right?"

"Yes.'

"I knew and I want to be here." He stands, pulling her up with him. His arms wrapping around her body,

"I want you here." He says firmly, lips pressed against her ear.

"Then let me be here.' she says and he nods, taking an even breathe pulling back and staring down at her. 'This…' she gestured to the papers. 'This is kinda my thing Danny."

"You're good at it too.' he says as he looks at the numbers again.

"Not just a pretty face.' he nods, pressing a kiss against her temple before closing his eyes 'I love you."

"I love you."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
September

* * *

She has to admit that summer flies by. Jack does well in his classes, Sean keeps himself busy enough with his camp and they get caught up in work. The warmer weather brings out the crazies and the tourists. With the increased people in the city leaves for more crimes and more cases to close. They keep to the two cars for logistic reasons. There are times that one of them will need to break off for the boys, or court or some other unforeseen reason. Also makes it easier to keep work separate from home.

Danny frowned as he stepped into the bathroom. Maria just out of the showers, barefoot, wearing her normal shirt and dress pants she wore for work. Her hair still wet, eyes focused on her hands.

He couldn't help watching as Maria opened one of her zippered bags and pushed a pill through the foil. She swallowed it down before stowing it back in the makeup bag and zipping it closed.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I didn't… I didn't even think of that."

"Think of what?" She asked, focused on dragging the brush through her wet hair before picking up one of bottles that covered their sink. Spraying something into her hands and rubbing them together.

Danny gestured towards the bag and the pill, watching as her eyes followed the motion in the mirror.

"What are you on about?" She is focused on pulling the product through her hair before it dried on her hands.

"That birth control?" Danny asks, watching as Maria tags his eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah."

"Fuck… I'm sorry. I didn't even think that… all this time."

"I got us covered Danny… I wouldn't do that to you."

"I mean, I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry… I should have asked about…' she rinses her hands quickly before stepping towards him.

"It wasn't a thought Danny. I know you. You know me. I get tested twice a year. If it was a problem. I would have told you." He hummed, nodding,

"Just… after Sean. Linda had her tubes tied…' she nodded, 'it hadn't been a concern for awhile."

"Not a concern now.' She tapped the bag 'I'm covered."

"Okay." He gave her a smile, watching as she gave it back

"Shower.' She points over her shoulder, "I'll get the boys rolling."

* * *

Jack watched as Maria tipped back the coffee cup, refilling a to-go cup.

"Come on!" Jack smiling at the edge in her tone, as she shrugged into her jacket. Her gun going to her hip. "Sean Reagan! You have 30 seconds to be in this room or I'm making you take the bus!"

Danny stepped out, smirking as he heard a muttered curse through the wall, the frantic sounds of a hastily dressing boy and crossed to Maria as she put her badge on her belt. "See you at the house."

"Yep.' She's look at her watch. '10!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He slides into the room, backpack over his shoulder, deep circles underneath his eyes. "My alarm didn't go off!" He is stuffing his feet into shoes. As Maria counts down to 5.

"4…' he ducks under her arm, out the door with Jack as she shakes her head. Maria turning towards him with wide eyes.

"Just like their father."

Danny nods, stepping forward to press a kiss against her lips.

"I got them tomorrow."

"Damn straight you do." He laughs, catching her wrist and pausing her movements. Focusing her attention on him,

"I love you." She downshifts out of annoyance, smiling back at him and he presses a second kiss against her lips.

"I love you,' she whispers back as she steps back 'nice save Reagan."

"What I'm good at, I'll get you breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

She drops them off at the school with a smile, accepting the fifth apology from Sean before pulling back into traffic and aiming for the station house. Danny texting her they got a call out and he'd wait for her at the house. She parks, dips from her car into his and accepts the breakfast sandwich.

"Thank god for food. What do we have?"

"Kid snatched from Daycare."

"How old?"

"4 months. Mom is hysterical,'

* * *

They were both exhausted, they hadn't been home in days. She hadn't changed her clothes in 52 hours. Danny either, having run through their two changes they stashed in the car.

They were running on fumes. Day five of cat naps in the station bunks as they went from one bad lead to the next.

She's sore, she's tired, her leg is annoyed with the constant use. They are on a stake out, taking turns catching a nap when she sees it. Smacks his stomach and gestures, watching as he hums.

It's the father, the baby tucked into his arm and a backpack of his shoulder

They climbed out, jackets closed, his arm slung over her shoulders. Tucking her close to him. Talking quietly as they trail him.

"I got him… you get the baby." He says and she nods,

She let's Danny grab his jacket, " Steven Miles! POLICE." The man goes to bolt and she ducks the elbow, slides her hand beneath the babies head and wraps her hand around the father's thumb, twisting back painfully as Danny spins him the other way.

She gets a firm hand on the boy, the baby wailing in protest at the quick movement.

"Down!" Danny hollers and she does, immediately, squatting with the infant pressed against her chest, covers the baby with her body as Danny flips the man as he goes after her. Sending him over her body and into the pavement beside her. Danny hooking the cuffs as the other positions finally get to them. An officer helping to subdue the trashing man as she backs up towards the building.

"He okay?" Danny calls and she nods, checking the baby over carefully.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"That's my son! That's my son! You can't take him." Danny let's the other officers haul him off, standing and turning towards Maria as she settles the wailing kid. Her hands easy as she shushes him carefully, propping him against her shoulder. He settles into hiccups before just hard breathing.

"Good job Partner."

"You too." She says back and he smiles, watching as she does as well. Blowing out a slow breathe. He crosses to her. Running a hand over hers where it covers the babies back.

* * *

She rotates to face him, feeling Danny take her hand. "You thought about it?"

"What?"

"You with that baby today…' he said softly, watching as Maria hummed, 'you looked good."

"I don't know… I mean, I don't know anything about babies."

"No one does, not at first."

"You already have kids."

"I do."

"You're almost done…'

"That wasn't my question."

"I don't know…'

"Just… is it something you wanted?"

"You always said you didn't want more kids.'

"That was different. Linda and I… we had kids, this is different."

"It would be hard Danny. Work." He took her hand, holding her eyes, watching as she focuses on him.

"Do. You. Want. Kids?"

She bit her lip before nodding, "I always thought I would."

"Do you want them with me?"

"Do you want them with me?" She shoots back at him and he shrugs, giving her a rueful grin.

"We would make a pretty kid." She snorted, could feel the tears build in her eyes, 'Your eyes, your hair, my attitude."

"Oh god, we'd be doomed." She says with a laugh, feeling him pull her closer, the kiss demanding as he rolled her underneath him.

"Just…' he pauses, balanced above her. "I think…it's something that I would want. If it happened."

"Okay."

"Plus, it's always fun practicing…" he says as he drops his weight onto her, enjoying the way her eyes flutter closed.

* * *

Danny smiles as Maria pushes on his shoulders, rotating to straddle his lap. "Can't let you have all the fun," He can't help laughing with her as they shuffle to adjust themselves until he's leaning against the headboard, her legs on either side of his hips. His hand sliding over her sides, up beside her breasts and around to her back to her shoulders. He meets the kiss, enjoys the way she immediately deepens it. Clearly edgy and wanting more. He smiles as they work to get out of their clothes before she sinks down with a soft sigh whispered against his lips.

"Every Time…' she whispers and he hums in agreement.

"That's the deal.' He mutters as she starts a firm steady slide that works for them both. 'We both enjoy it or neither of us do."

She kisses him to shut him up. Loving the freedom his hands have when they are this position and the way he makes no delay in using that freedom, using spots he knows work. Kissing her deeply the way that short circuits her brain. Hands circling her hips to guide her movements when they stall. Guiding them both closer to that bliss. Maria gasping into the kiss as his hands moves down between them. His thumb pressing against her with just the right pressure.

Both breathing hard as they come down. His hands slide up her back and then down just as slowly. The kisses lazy and slow, Maria wrapping her arms around his neck and settling in for a long kissing session before groaning as his hands grip her hips and encourages her to shift her hips. Growing hard again.

"We don't have time…' she mutters even as she picks up his pace, her body deciding for her.

"We have all night." She laughs as he pitches her backwards, unseating her and follows her down. Snagging one knee on the way before he slides back into her. Her back arching at the change of pressure and position. His weight pushing her down into the bed, his arm running along her side.

He smiles at the soft gasp and the way her teeth click together, lips pressing against his shoulder. Let's his hand snag in her hair and tug her back away from him so he watch her face. Feels the way her body trembles beneath him, around him.

"Danny…' her hand against his shoulder, the other one wrapped around his arm. He focuses on what he knows work, her eyes sliding closed and her breath hitching before she tenses in his arms and slides over the edge, he's surprised that he follows but let's her leg slide down, breathing into the skin of her neck.

"So much fun." He whispers, loving the laughter that it startles out of her.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
Saturday...

* * *

They don't work the weekends if they aren't on a case. Too high up the food chain or if someone asked for a swap, so it's usually the days they take to spend with the boys. He's not surprised she's up before him, stepping out of the shower wrapped in a towel as he stepped into the bathroom, crossing to the toilet. He had thought it was weird that the toilet was in it's own little closet but now it made sense as he shared the space with Maria. She's mostly dressed by the time he steps out and he crosses to her, wrapping two arms around her body from behind as she finishes with her hair.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Boys wanted to see a movie."

"Fun." She squirms against his exploring kisses and the way he noses through her wet hair before he pauses and simply enjoys the moment of holding her.

"So…' she says softly as she reaches for her make up kit, catching his eyes in the mirror. Danny watching as she pulls out the packet of pills and holds it up. '... What am I doing with this?"

He takes it from her, tossing it in the trash can beside the sink. Watching as she nods… 'you sure? I mean it would change a lot."

"I am if you are."

"I'm not exactly young anymore Danny."

"You're not old either… what? 38? You're healthy. You stay in shape. "

"There are still risks."

"We'll take it as it comes." He says and she nods, "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sunday

Dinner had been an easy affair, Sean disappearing to a friends house afterward and Jack to work on a report for class. Danny had picked up an overnight detail to cover for Sanchez who had a family emergency and she was not remotely interested in after the on call schedule from hell they had just left.

She is halfway through her book when she gets a text from Danny. *4551 Tubb Road. Queens. Sean. Needs pick up.*

*Why?*

*Friend called, said he's being stupid.*

*On my way.*

It's late, she tired and he's about 30 minutes away. There is a party in full swing when she gets there, kids passed out on the lawn. Radio blasting. She can see him standing with a bunch of other kids outside and pulls to a stop outside the house. A quick glance at her laptop shows at least three calls on the party and three units have been dispatched. She gets out, watching as he spots her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get in the car."

"You're not my mother!" Sean watches as that statement hits her, the disappointment and hurt flashing over her face before she nods. Causes a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

"I know that. But I am an adult responsible for your well being who loves you.' Sean looked at the ground. 'So get in the car!" The cop edge he rarely heard, mostly when she was muttering about something Dad had done. But it was a tone that demanded no argument.

He does, sliding into the passenger seat and she watches as his friends shuffle away, back towards the house. She slides into the car and pulls off, closing the lid on the laptop and turns the corner off the street as she sees blue lights in the distance.

She keeps the radio off, sends a quick text off to Danny and heads towards the house.

He's silent until they reach their street. 'I'm sorry."

"Go shower, we'll talk about it tomorrow." He hums, climbing out of the car.

*we're home*

*we'll talk to him tomorrow. Go to bed*

* * *

She waits until Sean is showered and in bed. Leaves a water bottle and two tylenol beside his bed. Jack is still sleeping and she climbs in bed and settles there.

Wakes only briefly when Danny gets home, feeling him climb into the other side of the bed. 'He okay?"

"He's gonna have a hell of a headache.' She answers, feels him slide over and press against her back 'you okay?"

"Everything was fine. Fucking boring.' She snorts, lifting her head enough for his arm to slip beneath it. His other hand wrapped around her body searching for her hand. 'Dougherty snorts when he thinks something is funny."

She can't help the small smile, "That your way of saying you missed me."

"I always miss you."

"Smooth talker." He smiles, pressing a kiss against her neck before scratching the stubble across it, just to hear the giggle as she tried to squirm away. "Stop… stop, go to sleep."

He settles, "Was he an ass?"

"Nothing too bad, sleep Danny. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

She wakes before him. But not before Jack if she is judging from the soft noise of the television coming from the living room. Danny is snoring lightly behind her, his arm still beneath her head. She slides his hand down her side, slipping from the bed. Smiling as he grumbles in his sleep and reaches for her. Carefully escaping and watching as he pulls the blankets tighter around him instead. Pads out of the room to the smell of coffee.

Jack is nursing his own cup and she makes half a bagel and joins him to watch the news. "Sean okay?"

"For now." Jack smiles, watching as she does as well,

"Dad mad?"

"What do you think?"

"Dad's mad." He confirms,

She finishes her coffee, watches as Danny stumbles out near the end of it and takes her cup and gets his first. She smiles as he drops beside her on the couch, eyes sliding closed as his hands closed around the cup. She sips on her second coffee as he works up the brain power to begin his first.

Both watching as Sean stumbles out an hour later. Danny waiting until he had a drink before standing… "Family meeting…'

Maria rising with him as Jack appears from the back… all heading towards the table.

Sean looks miserable and Danny let's him stew in the silence. "It was stupid." Sean says, "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Danny asks, watching as Sean stares into the cup before he shrugs slightly. "Sorry's don't count in this house if you don't mean them."

"I worried you. I worried Maria…' he frowned, tears edging at the corner of his eyes, 'I said something stupid that was hurtful." Danny glanced to Maria, watching as she took an even breath but didn't glance his way. Her eyes on Sean before she leans forward, holding her hand out towards him.

Danny relaxing as he closes the distance immediately, Jack sitting silently beside his brother. "Look at me.' Maria says softly and Sean does, the tears still fighting in his eyes. 'I am not your mother and I am never going to try and replace her because she was beautiful, funny, smart and god knows we all miss her everyday. I would give anything I could to give her back to you boys… You know that." He nods quickly, using his free hand to wipe at tears, "And sometimes, sometimes it's gonna hit you you so hard that you don't know how to deal with it but… what you did yesterday… that's not the way."

"I know."

"You. Are. Not. Alone.' She whispers it fiercely, and he nods quickly again. 'You can talk to me. You can talk to your dad. Linda…' she says softly, 'that's not a name you have to avoid."

"I miss her."

"We all do bud." Danny says as he leans forward, setting his hand on top of theirs and Jack does as well the next moment. "We all do."

"I know." Sean says softly, "It helps…' he says softly towards Maria, watching as she raised an eyebrow 'that you're not like her."

"Oh?' She says softly, 'Not pretty, not smart or not funny?"

They all laugh and Maria smiles, 'That… you know how to help us… when to let us be." Sean says softly,

"I do love you." She says firmly and he nods,

"I know. We love you too." Sean answers. "And I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I accept your apology.' She says softly, and he gives a shaky smile.

"I'm assuming I'm still grounded."

"Oh you betcha." Danny says evenly, watching as Maria leans back.

"2 weeks?"

"Yep."

"Fair enough."


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
October

* * *

She shakes her head as Sophia climbs up onto her lab. Both arms wrapping around her neck, pressing a kiss to each cheek. "Hi!" She whispers like she sharing the best secret.

"Hola baby.' she whispers back, loving the giggle that it gets. 'What did you do today?"

"Mama took me to the park!"

"She did... what did you do?"

"I went on the slide and across the bars all by myself!"

"You did?" Sophia nods quickly, Maria smiling as Paul drops into the chair across from her. Danny had chased her out of the kitchen when one of the kids kept popping their head in.

"Did you tell her what you told Abuela?" The small shit eating grin on his face caused her to raise an eyebrow. "About what you are gonna be for Holloween."

"Uh oh." Maria whispers, "Are you gonna be a frog?"

"No!' Sohpia said as she wrapped both arms around her neck. 'I'm gonna be the best thing ever."

"You are?"

"I am!"

"And what's that?"

"You!"

Paul smiles at the startled laughter that gets out of Maria, watching as she gives her niece a small smile. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Mama said I could be whatever I wanted so I'm gonna be a police officer! I got a hat and everything. Daddy bought it for me."

"Oh dear.' Maria murmurs, glancing over to see Paul give her a kind smile. 'how she take it?"

"It was colorful." Paul answered after a sip of his beer.

"She said a lot of bad words...' Sophia says softly and Maria tucks the flyby hair behind her ears 'but you know what I told her?"

"What?"

"That she should remember those words when she has to call 911 and no one comes because they are mad at her."

"Sophia!"

"They were bad words!" Sophia defended and Paul's laughter is smothered underneath a cough.

"Abuela about had a heart attack." Paulie says as he sits at her side. "She couldn't even say anything."

"Guess that's why she cancelled."

"Oh its not just you. I'm in even more trouble.' Paul says with a smile. 'because I am the one that caved to her 'childish' notions."

"I'm gonna be the bestest cop! Just like you! Mama has a picture! Mama!" Maria watches as Ana appears around the corner.

"I've been summoned.' Ana teases as she shakes her head at the two of them. 'yes tiny one?'

"Where is the photo of my costume? So I can show Auntie that I am going to look just like her!" Ana pulls out her phone, flipping to the image and rotating it to show Maria.

"She tell you want she told Mami?" Ana laughs at the slightly amused look that falls over Maria's face before she reaches forward and takes the photo, her entire face melting as she stared at the image.

"Baby... you look beautiful."

"Just like you right?"

"Even better.' Maria answered immediately. 'you're gonna keep everyone in line!" Maria glances up and catches Danny leaning against the wall, his eyes locked her. The soft smile on his face tellnig her where his thoughts are. Meets his smile with one of her own.

"Dinner ready?" She asks,

"Yeah. It's ready."

"I'll chase the kids to the table."

"I'll help carry it out." Paul says as he raises.

* * *

Thanksgiving

* * *

"You can't wiggle out of it this year.' Danny says, watching as Maria glances up at him before back to the overtime sheet.

"It's one day." She shoots back, "I always work Thanksgiving Danny."

"Which means you can take it off this year… it's just like dinner."

"No it's not or you wouldn't be pushing it." She mutters as she walks away from the sign up sheet.

"We do a round the table thing of what we are thankful for, have dinner and just enjoy the day."

"If I don't work and I don't go to my mother's dinner I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"If you do work and you don't go to dinner. You also won't hear the end of it."

"You're family understand working holidays."

"When needed. It's not needed."

"Danny…' she sighs as he holds her gaze. 'You're telling my mother."

The scowl that takes over his face makes her smile.

* * *

She frowns as she hears his voice from the kitchen, rubbing the towel over her hair. "Yes Ms. Baez I know… I know but it's a really big deal for my family and she wants to see you guys too. Friday… no we are both off Friday… okay… we will be there Friday." He clicks off and glances up to see her leaning against the door frame with a knowing smile.

"So… what did you just agree everyone too?"

He has the grace to look a little sheepish. "She's gonna move her plans to Friday… expects us to be there at 4."

"Right."

"It will be fine."

"Sure it will.' She appeases, watching as he walks up to her.

"She likes me well enough."

"She likes the boys. She tolerates you." Danny smiles, pulling her into a hug, his hand sliding into her hair.

"I'll take it." He whispers it into her ear, before squeezing lightly, "You know...' he pulls back, giving her a smile that causes her insides to melt. 'I should apologize..."

"Oh?" His hands walk up her sides, before back down slowly. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

He loves that her eyes flutter closed as he pushes his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. "Got a couple of ideas... involves a few less clothes though."

"I like the way you think.' he laughs, meeting the kiss before feeling her pull back. 'first one naked gets first choice."

She's halfway to the bedroom by the time he brain re-fires.

* * *

She has to admit that Thanksgiving with his family was the same as dinner. Just more of it,

"So… what are we thankful for this year."

"We're not starting me with me.' Maria says firmly and Erin laughs, taking the lead.

"I'm thankful for our health, great friends and my promotion."

"I'm grateful that school is almost over and I can move on with my life." Nikki deadpans "And that everyone is here again this year and a new face." She toasts towards Maria who returns the smile.

"I'm glad that this year has been good to us and that high school is almost over." Jack says with a smile.

"I'm glad the promotion is going smoothly,' Jamie says 'that the house is settling with the changes. That we're all here to share this together this year."

Eddie next, "I'm grateful that everyone is here and that I'm not the only Non-Reagan at the table this year." That gets a chorus of laughs and Henry taking a moment to give a small smile.

"I know that this isn't everyone's favorite holiday,' Henry says with a smile towards Maria, 'But I'm glad that everyone is here to celebrate it with us this year."

"I'm glad that through everything…' Sean says as he tips his glass to the table. 'Everyone always checks in and makes sure that we're okay."

Danny squeezes his shoulder before smiling as all eyes drop to him. "I'm thankful that everyone is here and that everyone is healthy." He says as he turns his eyes towards Maria "That you've stuck around this long."

"I'm glad to be here, to share this with people who truly care about me. I'm grateful that everyone has been so supportive and accepting of all the changes this year."

Frank smiles as all eyes turn towards him. "Just like last year… I'm glad that everyone is here, that they are safe, and that we are happy."

"Amen' Erin says softly, hearing the echo of it around the table.

* * *

Danny watches as Maria takes a slow deep breath, "It's just a couple of hours."

"So he says." She mutters as she knocks on the door, feeling his hand on her back. Ana pulling open the door.

"You're early!"

Danny can admit that it's louder, more everywhere and while the conversation was civil there were definite barbs tossed in beneath some of the words. Carmen was great with the boys, warm enough to Danny but barely said anything to Maria at all. Ana and Paul did their best to fill in the gaps and all in all it's a good evening. Danny raising with her at the end of the meal to help clear the table. Ana and Paul distracting Carmen with the grandkids.

"It's been good.' Danny says softly and Maria gives a half shrug.

"I know I shouldn't let her get to me…' he presses a kiss against her temple. 'It's just hard."

"Come on. Let's go home."


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
December 14th

* * *

The call came in a middle of the Monday morning staff meeting, Sid stepping in and Frank frowned at the look on his face. Stepped into the hallway just outside the staffing room. "Who is it?"

"Detective Baez was riding with a gang banger to the hospital, rival gang hit the ambulance, put 50 rounds through the underside. Several DOA's. She's being transported to St Joseph's. Multiple GSW's. Unknown condition..." Frank was not surprised Sid knew, Sid knew a lot of things about everyone that he shouldn't know.

"And my son?"

"He was still at the crime scene, heard it on the radio, Jamie is driving him over."

"Take me to the hospital."

* * *

"She's asking to see you… before surgery." The doctor said softly and Danny raised to his feet, following him into the trauma room. She's laying flat, wires and tubes everywhere. She's got bandages on her side, on her leg below a tourniquet, wrapped around her arm and shoulder. The nurse dropping one of the side rails to let him come up to her side.

"Hey…' she whispers, tugging the oxygen mask to the side. He's got tears in his eyes and she can feel her own. 'I'm here."

"Stay here." Danny says it fiercely and she nods, seeing the pressure she felt across her chest echoed in his eyes. Felt his hand wrap around hers as he takes an uneven breath as he holds her eyes.

"I'm trying. The others…" She asks and he gives a rueful smile.

"Driver is okay, Paramedic in the back with you is gonna pull through. Patient didn't make it."

"The other gang bangers?"

"You got three of them." He says softly, watching as she nods, "Uniforms got the driver a few blocks away."

"Okay. They gotta take me back." He nods, his hand squeezing hers, ignoring the blood dried onto them. On the slight tackiness of her hands. That's she's cold, probably a fighting shock.

"I'm waiting for you when you get out."

"I know." He presses a kiss against her forehead, then her temple. She lets her eyes close because they both need this. He needs this. She meets the kiss as he presses it against her lips. His forehead resting against hers. Can feel the tears that hit her skin, joining her own before he presses a second kiss against her lips before he stands up. Can see that the uniforms haven't moved, still standing with the door closed, back to them. She could honestly care less if anyone did see them at this moment.

"I love you." He whispers and she nods, squeezing his hand.

"I know… I love you too." She whispers it back and the doctor steps forward. The nurse touching his shoulder quickly.

"I have something for you… when you get out."

"Okay." He holds her hand until they move the bed out of reach. Watching as the doors close behind her, leaving him in the Trauma bay with just the nurse.

"Breathe Danny… she's stable. Hold onto that." She says softly as she steps forward, her hand on his elbow and he nods.

"Okay."

"Come on… let's go back to the waiting room."

* * *

Frank steps in just as Danny hits the waiting room again, nodding at the well wishes and pats on the shoulder, he drops into the chair beside Jamie, who slings a hand around his shoulder. "She'll pull through. She's strong."

"Yeah." He leans forward, head in his hands and Jamie leaves his hand on Danny's back. "Yeah."

* * *

"Daniel Reagan."

"Me.' he says as he stands.

"She's stable, in recovery. You can come back." There a breath of relief through the room.

"How is she?" Frank asks, gets an even look from the doctor.

"She's stable Commensoner. I'll give you more in a few minutes. Please. Mr. Reagan. She's asking for you."

"Okay."

"You're listed as her medical proxy, so I'm gonna give you a quick run down."

She's awake, barely, oxygen pressed over her nose. Danny taking an uneven breath, and nodding. "Okay."

"She's gonna be sore for awhile. She's got some broken ribs where the vest caught the bullet. The one in her shoulder went clean through, we're gonna keep her for at least a few days. The one that went below the vest also went clean through, we cleaned up what we could but she'll need an antibiotic for a few days. Her leg is gonna need some time to heal before she is up and walking."

"She's okay though?"

"She's stable, we'll keep a close eye on her for a few days.' the Doctor took his elbow, stopping him from stepping into the room. 'It's too soon to tell if it's going to affect the pregnancy."

"She's pregnant?" Danny asked softly, glancing back at her,

"It's early, 5 or 6 weeks. Her body has had a huge trauma, we just don't know."

"Okay…' he nods, glancing back to where she was laying… 'don't tell anyone else about that."

"She might not even know. You can go in."

She takes his hand, giving a tired smile, "Hey."

"Hey."

"How many people are out there?"

"A ton." She smiles as he presses a kiss against the back of her hand. "Including my father."

"Must be fun.' she says softly, giving him a tired, sleepy smile, 'you said you had something for me?"

Danny smiles, "You would remember that."

"I like presents."

"Well as a matter of fact. I do have something for you…' she turns her head to face him, watching as he digs into a jacket pocket, pulling out the velvet black box.

"Danny…' her eyes already filling with tears,

"Doesn't have to be yes,' he says softly, 'god knows it will open a can of worms."

"Yes."

"You haven't even seen it."

"I don't need to see it. Yes.' She answers honestly as he smiles, 'Now open it."

She smiles as he opens it, it's white gold, diamond in the middle with blue sapphire accents down the band.

"You've walked the thin blue line with me for years, but when that comes to an end… I want you to walk the rest of the way with me too."

"Yes." It fits, which doesn't surprise her, watching as he rises and presses a kiss against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you.' he answers and wraps both hands around hers. 'You gotta hang in there. You hear me?"

"I do." She says softly, watching as he nods before taking a slow deep breath and glancing to where the doctor steps into the room.

"Doctor wasn't sure what to tell you but... ' he presses a kiss against her hand 'thought I should so you listen to what they tell you to do.'

"What?" She asks softly, glancing between them before focusing on Danny.

"You're pregnant."

Maria felt the world stop for a moment as she processed what he said. "Still? After everything?"

"Yeah, according to your bloodwork,' the doctor says softly, 'there's no bleeding but you need to rest, let your body process what has happened. This stage… there's not much we can do to help you except keep you still."

"Okay.' Maria promises, 'Okay. I can do that."

She listens as the doctor explains her injuries. "Three fractured ribs, couple of massive contusions from the vest catching the bullets. The one in your leg tore up the muscles pretty good but with some time and rest you should gain full mobility of it."

"Arm?"

"Went clean through, minor damage."

"What about this one?" She gestures to her stomach,

"That's the one we're most worried about. It nicked your bowel, we flushed it out as best we could, repaired the damage to your bowel and we're gonna start you on some antibiotics that the pregnancy can handle but you had some blood lose. And the trauma to your body could cause a miscarriage."

She nods, "Just… whatever you can."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll give you a few minutes but then you have some people who want to see you so they can get out of our waiting room."

"Yes sir."

The door clicks shut behind him and he watches as Maria's head tilts towards him, "I didn't know."

"I didn't think you did." He says softly, "It's still early,"

"I'm sorry…" She whispers, tears in her eyes as her hand goes to her stomach. He intercepts it, sits to be eye level.

"You didn't do anything… you hear me. You were doing your job, a job you love and we'll take this one day at a time. Okay."

"Okay." Maria takes a slow breath "You call my Mom?"

"Not yet… wanted to have an answer for her. I'll have someone go get her."

"Okay."

—-

 _ **Author Notes... I know. I know. Hang in there with me. Also for those that have been along for the ride. This is the scene that started the whole story. I had a rough idea for a story and this scene. The rest of it grew from there.**_


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
Mid December

* * *

Frank remains silent as the doctor leads him down the hallway and he spots her door immediately. An officer on either side who come to attention as soon as they spot him. He nods, watching as they relax and pauses outside the door. Taking a moment. Knows that his own personal security is assuming flanking positions on either side of the officers. He can see them through the window. Danny sitting in the chair pulled close to her bed, the side rail dropped so he can hold her hand. She's pale and looks exhausted. He doesn't need to be closer to know the bulk he can see through her gown is bandages. He takes a final breathe before pushing open the door, watching as Danny and Maria both glance at him and manage a small smile. "How are you doing?"

"Okay… tired,' she answers honestly, 'the boys?"

"Eddie is getting them. Bringing them here." Frank said evenly, "They don't know yet."

"I'll tell them before they come up.' Danny says tiredly and he can see the way Maria's hand squeezes Danny's the thoughtless way he echos the movements, "How far out are they?"

"Should be anytime now." Danny nods, standing and Frank watches as Maria's eyes close as he presses a kiss against her forehead,

"Be right back. And I'll have her go get Carmen..." She hums, watching as he leaves, Frank settling in the chair he vacated.

"How are you really?"

"Uh… everything hurts… just everywhere." Frank nods, reaching out and carefully taking her hand. Feeling the way she squeezes his hand lightly as well, she looks more pale up close, dark circles beneath her eyes. The blankets piled high to help keep her warm. "Really… Frank. I'm lucky." She watched as he nodded, and felt his thumb brush across the new ring on her hand.

"We're the lucky ones. Congratulations."

"Thank you…' she took a slow breath, '... just happened." Frank smiles and watches as she returns it.

"I figured… wasn't there on Sunday." He said back with a smile, "Gonna raise some questions."

"Probably not the only thing. How has he been?"

This was what he loved the most about her, how she was always focused on them. On how they were doing. "A worried partner."

"Okay." She says softly and he gives a smile, watching as her eyes settle on the ring. "I didn't know… I mean, we had talked about things… the future… but' she wiggles the finger with the ring... 'I didn't know he was ready."

"He fights for you. Has every step of the way." Frank said softly, it had actually surprised him.

"I know…'

"It's a beautiful ring."

"Yeah. I always liked blue." She says with a small grin and echoes it, nodding slightly. "The boys?" She asks softly and he gives a wide smile because he knew the answer to question she couldn't voice.

"Love you." He answers, watching as she nods "They are just gonna be happy that you are okay, that you are still here with us. Just like me." He watches as her eyes tear and she nods quickly before blowing out a slow breathe. Her hand tight on his own and he knew that if anyone were to see them right now they would know exactly how much she meant to them

* * *

Danny meets them at the door of the hospital, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Is she okay? I mean…' Jack can't finish the thought, this is the first time they have ever been brought to the hospital and they know that it can't be good news. He's not going to lie to them either, hand on either shoulder. Staring into the scared eyes of his sons that have lost too much and standing there trying to hold it together long enough to get the news.

"She's out of surgery and she's stable. That's the best we can hope for right now.' They both nod and Danny finds himself nodding as well as he glances between them. Wanting to prepare them for what they are going to see. 'She's got a lot of bandages. A lot of wires and tubes. But she's awake, talking, asking about you two. Eddie… I need a favor after you see her…"

"Anything." Eddie promises as she falls in step with him.

* * *

They both turn as the door is pushed open, Frank watching as Maria smiles at the boys as they step in, "Hey you two." Her voice is lower, her strength obviously fading as she fights to stay awake for everyone. Frank watches as Jack breaks for the bed immediately, his eyes scanning her frame. Stands to give them both some room, joins Danny in the doorway.

"They said you got into an accident." Jack says softly, eyes scanning for a safe place to touch. Reachign for her hand when she lifts it up. Frowning at the coldness to her skin, she looked way worse than after the last 'accident' and she hadn't been in the ICU then.

"Yeah, a bit of one." She answers tiredly, watching as he nods, "But the doctors here… they are gonna take good care of me. Be home before you know it."

"He finally asked huh?" Sean teased as he lightly touches her finger, watching as her attention goes towards him. Head rotating on the pillow to face him. "He's been carrying that thing around since your birthday."

"Oh he has?' She asks, raising an eyebrow as she focuses on where he is standing and Danny rolled his eyes at the tone, 'You both knew?"

"We knew." Jack says with a smile.

Danny felt Frank set a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He said softly,

"Everyone is kinda chomping at the bit out there." Eddie says softly as she approaches, "Staff too."

"Alright. You up for some visitors?" Danny asks and she nods, even though that's really the last thing she wants.

"Sure." She's getting tired and she just wants to spend her time with the people in this room.

"I'll tell them to be fast. Come on boys, let's get you something to eat and will come back in a bit." Eddie says softly and Danny smiles, watching as they each squeeze her hand, too afraid of hurting her to hug her.

"I'll swing by in the morning." Frank says softly as he crosses to Maria, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before pausing beside Danny, watching as he nods that he's okay before leaving them alone. Watching as Danny steps up beside her bed, his hand taking hers as he settles in the chair.

"You say the word and I'll chase them out."

"Okay."

* * *

It's a pretty steady stream of people, wishing her well but making it short, but by the last one she is drifting, her body tired and loosing the fight against sleep. Danny nodding to the door when her eyelids drift one to many times and they nod, heading that way. Getting a half nod from Santos as he pulls the door closed behind him. Danny lowers the lights, and adjusts the blankets around her. Her eyes fluttering open once and focusing on him. Danny cupping her cheek with a small smile, "Sleep. I'm here." Her eyes close and stay closed, her breathing deepening and evening out as she surrendered to sleep. He can't help watching her, feeling some of the tension he had been feeling since that bone chilling call from her for help on the radio too many hours ago. He's shaken out of his thoughts as the door opens, watches as both boys come back pushing the pull out chairs a nurse trailing them. "Seriously she's fine…"

"We're not leaving." They both say stubbornly and he sighs before watching as the nurse gives an understanding smile and helps them set up the chairs to sleep in. She wordlessly changes the chair closest to Maria's bed into a third cot and stops at his side.

"I've ordered something for you to eat as well."

"Thank you." It's a sandwich and he's so damn hungry that he doesn't even care that it tastes like chalk.

"What made you ask?" Jack asks quietly from his makeshift bed.

"The thought that I might never get too...' Danny says honestly, sitting at Jack's knees as he stares at where she is sleeping, propped up just slightly on a couple of pillows to keep the pressure off of her wounds. 'I've been so focused on waiting for the perfect time,' he takes an even breathe, 'making it special. Something she would remember. That when I heard her voice on the radio today and then the damn silence... all I could feel was the weight of it in my pocket. That I would never get to ask and thought. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"I'm glad she's here to say yes." Sean says softly and Danny can feel the kick to his chest and then Jack's hand on his back.

"Me too."

* * *

Danny frowns as the door opens, glancing over his shoulder to see Carmen standing there clutching her purse. Her eyes wide and raises to greet her at the door. "She's okay."

Carmen nods quickly, scanning her daughter again and feels the tightness stretch out over her chest. "I told her this would happen…' Danny holds her shoulders lightly, meeting her eyes.

"You are welcome to stay but you are not welcome to fight with her… she's hurting, she's tired and she's in alot of pain."

"I told…'

Danny squeezes her shoulders slightly, stilling her words and holding her eyes. "I mean it. If you can't take your feelings out of this. You can't stay. It's been a long day, everyone is tired and emotional. You need to be strong for her. She can't afford to be upset." He didn't mention that the boys didn't need that either. Watching as Carmen glances over to where they both had dozed off. Also exhausted from the emotions of the day.

"Okay… okay,'

He walks her to the bed, watching as she lightly reaches out and touches her hand. Before pausing and taking an even breathe and taking her hand. Maria shifting and groaning softly as her eyes flutter open.

"Danny…'

"Here and your Mom is here…' her eyes flutter open before blinking a few times and focusing on Carmen.

"Mami?"

"Hey baby…'

"It's late you didn't have to come down tonight…"

"Your friend… she drove me… said she will take me home. I had to come..." Danny looks back as Eddie gives a small smile and wave from the door before talking with the uniform. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired… but okay," Carmen let's her thumb run over the ring, smiling slightly as Maria's eyes fluttered.

*This what I think it is?*

Maria nods carefully, watching as her mother does too. *He asked as soon as I woke up after surgery,*

*Good you found someone…* Carmen watches as her eyes drift closed again and she forces them open. *Sleep baby… just sleep* Carmen bends over pressing a kiss against her forehead and feeling her hand relax in hers.

"Thank you.' Danny says softly as he takes her hand, leading her back to the door.

"You are gonna stay?" Carmen asks, though the answer it obvious. She needs to hear that her baby isn't going to be alone tonight.

"They couldn't pry me away from this place." He promises and Carmen nods, "I got her."

"Of course."

* * *

They all mostly sleep, until about 6 am when Maria wakes up and is fumbling with her blankets. Danny wiping sleep away from his eyes as he sits up and crosses to her. "Hey what's up."

"Need the nurse." She says softly and he hums, watching as the boys both blink awake at their voices. "And the room."

"Gotcha. Boys. Go find food." They take his wallet, disappear and Danny calls for the nurse, who shuffles in with a smile. Going through the standard questions.

* * *

"You gotta go to work Danny." Maria says softly, after they both had convinced the boys the same thing. Erin and Jamie stopping by just after 730. Erin promising to get the boys to school and then back that afternoon as soon as she was out of work. They had relented because she looks better this morning after some fluids and a solid 10 hours of sleep. Danny squeezes her hand, does not like the thought of leaving her here. "Honestly. I'll call if anything happens but you gotta go to work." He nods, knows she is right.

"I'll stay with her for a few hours.' Jamie promises, 'I don't have to be at the house until 1. Eddie will be off at that time. She'll be alone less than an hour."

"You call me if you need me..." Danny says firmly and she nods,

"I will."

"Even if you just need to talk?"

"Go. To. Work." He smiles, both glancing to the door. The back of the police officer still toward them. He quickly presses a kiss against her lips, before saying to hell with it and enjoying a second one.

Standing and giving Jamie a hug as he goes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He's there at 515 Tuesday afternoon. Smiling as he spots Eddie lounging in his chair, her feet propped up on the edge of Maria's bed. In the middle of some story about some perp they have collared last week. She's reclined just a bit, a smile on her face that look less forced and more like her. They both give him a smile and Maria spots the bag on his shoulder immediately.

"The boys are joining us for dinner and then staying with Erin." Danny says as he meets Eddie's hug before smiling as she settles back in the chair. Maria smiling as he leans over to press a kiss against her forehead.

"There is a bed at home." She says as gestures to bag.

"And? IA get in here yet?"

"Yeah, told them I don't remember much, doctor says it's normal with the blood loss. They cleared me."

"It was a good shoot. How you managed to get out of that alive is a miracle."

"Well, let's hope that's the last one we need." Maria says softly and feels Danny's squeeze her hand before glancing over to Eddie.

'"That's my chair."

"I know." Eddie tosses back without standing. "Saw Carmen today."

Danny's eyes go back to Maria.

"She was fine. Didn't say a peep." Maria promises. "She got here just before Jamie left."

"Okay."

—-


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

 _ **Author Note's : Thank you for all of the reviews. I do read and enjoy each and every one of them.**_

Wednesday afternoon

* * *

"She's gonna be here at least a few more days." Danny's voice carrying through the room and she can just make out the low tones of Erin's voice. Probably trying to work out how to manage the boys. Maria giving a smile as the nurse changed the dressing on her leg, the line of stitches holding her skin together giving Danny pause. Watching as the nurse carefully has her bend her leg up.

"Do you need him to leave?" The nurse asked softly, and Maria turns her attention away from her leg to the nurses questioning gaze to where Danny was staring at her leg. Tracing the stitches with his eyes.

"He's fine." She grits her teeth as the nurse cleans the wound, the throbbing a reminder that she would kill for some decent pain killers.

"Sorry." The nurse whispers before soothing it with some cream that takes the sting and throbbing out of the wound before rewrapping it.

"No… I'm here. Yeah. They want to keep her flat for another few days. Let her body heal some more." Danny says, "Don't want to put to much stress on her system yet."

It's not a complete lie, she thought as the nurse moved on from her leg to her stomach. Moving the blankets up to keep her covered as she pulls the gown up over the bandages on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sore. Tired."

"Any cramping?" She asks as she presses gently on her lower stomach. Maria shaking her head as she watches Danny follow the movements too.

"No. Nothing."

"Good. That's good." The nurse moves onto changing the bandages. Carefully taking the edge of the tape and lifting it clear of her skin. She's surprised at the incision on her stomach, it extends several inches above and below the entrance wound, held closed by staples. The nurse poking at it carefully as she checked each of the staples. "No signs of infection. I need to check out the one on your back. Can we roll you onto your side?"

"Danny?" He's there in a moment, the phone tucked between his shoulder and his cheek. Helping the nurse ease her onto her side. She can feel the tugging of the blankets on the back and the same light touch before the bandage is replaced.

"Looks good.' Danny says softly, watching as she nods, "No not you. Shut up." She chuckles lightly to herself and then winces at the reminder from her ribs. The nurse helps get her settled and changes the bandages on her shoulder. It annoys her how much energy just interacting with people takes, she's ready to sleep again by the time the nurse is done.

"Your Sister came by?" Danny asked as he spies the artwork from the kids posted around the room.

"Yeah. Mami is going to come by tomorrow. You know I don't need someone here round the clock. Most of the time I am just sleeping."

"I don't want you here by yourself." Danny says evenly. "I go to work. Someone comes here." She figured that was a fair enough trade.

"Well Carmen and Henry in the same room is probably going to be exhausting." Danny smiles, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"The boys are on the way, take a moment and sleep."

Erin smiles as she passes Danny a to-go bag. Watching as Jack switches out his gym bag. "Thanks."

"Hey I brought you something too, didn't want you feeling left out of the gift giving." Sean says as he opens a bag, pulling out her favorite blanket and laying it over the others.

"You're the best."

"In a couple of days we will bring you some clothes to wear, when you are stronger."

"They letting you eat yet?" Erin asks softly.

"Just liquid.' Maria says softly, 'haven't really been hungry. They are going to try soft food tomorrow." The boys leave after a couple of hours and Erin presses a quick kiss against her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Just get better and come home." Maria nods, watching Erin gives her a smile and gets both boys out the door. Danny settling in the chair beside her bed.

"I miss you.' she whispers and he nods, pressing a kiss against her hand 'I'm so tired."

"Just sleep Maria, I'm here."

* * *

Thursday afternoon.

"So when… when can we stop worrying?" Maria asked softly, watching as the doctor poked around her stomach. Danny holding her hand in both of his.

"I'm gonna have OB come down and do an evaul but honestly, you're probably okay as long as you don't push it. We will know more after the ultrasound. That will confirm that the pregnancy is correctly placed and we can confirm how far along you are."

"Okay." She says softly and feels Danny press a kiss against the back of her hand.

"Just give me about an hour to get it set up."

"Never been so nervous for a test before." Maria whispers as soon as the doctor leaves, feeling Danny nod and take an even breathe.

"We will be okay, focus on what the doctor says. It's been a few days since the accident... there haven't been any signs of trouble." She nods, meeting the kiss he presses against her lips.

* * *

"Good Afternoon. I'm Dr. Yoli.' Maria meets the handshake, watching as Danny does as well. 'how are you feeling?"

"Scared.' Maria answers honestly and gets a gentle smile from the doctor.

"We're you trying?" She asks softly,

"We weren't not trying but I wasn't tracking or anything like that. Started taking vitamins everyday... that type of thing."

"Okay,' the doctor turned the ultrasound machine to face them. 'Have you ever had one of these done?"

"No…' she said softly.

"Okay, it's gonna feel a little different but it's completely safe and we're gonna take it nice and careful." Maria nods watching as the Doctor glances to Danny and his badge before back to her, "Your partner?"

"The father."

"Okay. I'm just gonna have the nurse prop your injured leg up and then we will get started."

"Okay."

Danny took her hand, folding it between both of his and then under his chin. "You tell me if you feel anything uncomfortable. Okay?"

"Okay." Both of their eyes are on the screen, watching as the image cycles through before Danny squeezes her hand. "There it is… no bleeding, no tearing… and maybe…' a few more second go by before the doctor reached forward hitting a button on the machine, 'there we are."

A fast thumping filled the air, "That's the heartbeat.' Danny said softly, watching as Maria's eyes turned towards him, 'that's good right?"

"That's perfect. I'm just gonna finish up and then we will go over everything."

Danny accepts the picture, watching as Maria does as well.

"Can you… can you print a couple of extras?" Maria asks softly, gets a warm smile from the Doctor.

"Of course." The doctor prints off three more, handing them to Maria. "So, everything looks good, the placement is good, the heartbeat is good. There is no trauma anywhere near where the baby is." She says as she gestures to Maria's lower abdomen. "Obviously you'll need to take it easy, your system still had a massive shock but the mother's body is built to protect the baby and it did just that. You ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"No miscarriages?"

"No."

"Alright, just limited movements and you'll have a modified physical therapy going forward."

"But…'

"As of right now… everything looks good. Perfectly normal for a 7 week pregnancy which puts you due about August 7th..." Danny felt the breath Maria released slide through his own senses, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Danny said softly.

"I'll update your doctor… give you two a couple of minutes."

"Keep the certain closed…' Danny requests softly, seeing the doctor nod.

Danny watched as the doctor left the room before looking back to see her eyes closed, silent tears coming from her eyes. Felt his own as he eased onto the left side of the bed, pressing himself against her good side.

"Shhh…' he says softly, feeling more than seeing her hiccups. 'Shhh…" reaches up, cups her cheek and turns her face towards him. "Breathe…' he says softly, 'just breathe Maria."

Her hand is tight on his arm. She calms down slowly and he lays there and breathes with her until she gives him a small smile. "Sorry."

"You've been through alot."

"We both have…' she says softly, before watching as he reaches over and picks up one of the pictures… holding it up.

"Look at that…' he says softly, watching as she shifts her eyes to the photo as well. 'we did it."

"Yes we did."

* * *

Modified physical therapy means she can sit up and move to a chair for a few hours a day. It irritated sore muscles and aggravated her ribs but it was better than laying flat after 5 days of staring at the ceiling.

—-


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

* * *

"Danny. Office." He heads in, watching as Dooley gestures to the chair across from him. "How long you and Baez been living together?"

"7 months. Officially." The way the man sank into his chair with both eyebrow raised, caused a small smile,

"Unofficially?"

"She's been mostly staying at my place for over a year."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Damn it Reagan… this is bad."

"No it's not. It's our business. It's got nothing to do with us as partners. Nothing with how we do our jobs. Nothing has changed here at work. Has it?"

Dooley frowned, no, it hadn't.

"No."

"Then that's what you report. If you need too." Dooley nodded, glancing at the FMLA paperwork in front of him. "How did you find out?"

"Putting together her paperwork for worker comp… thought she lived in the city… but this said Staten Island… wasn't a large jump from there…' He scrubbed a hand over his head, 'I can't believe you two managed to keep a lid on this… anyone know?"

"Just those that need too…' Reagan said evenly, saw him nod

"And it's serious?" Dooley asks because he couldn't imagine they would do this if it wasn't.

Danny thought about cracking a joke but couldn't, emotions too close to the surface. Her covered in blood and extra holes she didn't need seared in his brain.

"Yeah… it's serious." Knew the emotions he was feeling was echoed in his voice, watching as Dooley leans forward. Holding his eyes.

"How is she?"

"She's okay. Recovering. Gonna have a long road to walk. She'll get there. She's strong."

"And you?"

"I'm… okay now that she is."

"Do you need any time?" The Sergeant asked softly, saw Danny take an even breathe.

"No. Not yet. Maybe… When she gets out… gets home. She's gonna be in the hospital for awhile longer but they are going to move her out of ICU today or tomorrow."

"Okay… I'll get this processed… tell her I'll be by to see her tonight."

"Will do."

* * *

Erin pushes open the door, smiled as she saw Maria flipping through channels. "Bored yet?"

"You have no idea."

"They have any idea on when you are breaking out of here?"

"Want the staples in my gut to come out first." Erin smiles, watching as Maria returns it. "Probably not until next week sometime."

"Danny?"

"Work. I just want to get out of this bed."

"I'm sure. They have any idea how long you are gonna be out?"

"Uh… Months probably. Station bound after that."

"Danny is gonna love that."

"He'll deal.' Maria said evenly 'How are the boys?"

"Driving me crazy. You gotta get home. Too many hormones in my house."

"Noted. I'm trying my best." Erin smiles, settling in the chair beside her.

"How is Danny?" Erin asks softly, watching as Maria glances over to her.

"Okay… scared the hell out of him. Scared the hell out of us both…' Maria whispered, watching as Erin nods. 'All I could think about was I couldn't leave him too."

Erin took a slow even breathe, watching as Maria gave a half shrug as her eyes darted away. "He's strong… doesn't really show us when he's hurting."

"I know…' Maria said softly, 'even now… he's being the strong one."

"That's who he is."

* * *

Danny steps in to see the Doctor helping Maria rotate into a chair. "What are you doing?"

"Ah… moving." She murmurs, eyes squeezed shut as she tries to catch her breathe. "This sucks."

"Is that safe?"

"I gotta get up."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Is there a garden or something?"

"Tomorrow. Just take a few deep breaths and relax."

She settles into the chair carefully, and smiles as Danny relaxes, sitting beside her. "Good?"

"I'm good. Broken ribs suck."

"Yes they do."

"Hey…' she glanced up as Danny settled beside her, face tense. 'What's up?"

"Boss asked me how long you have been staying at my place."

"Ah…' she said with a small smile. 'What did you tell him?"

"The truth,' he reaches over, thumb brushing her finger. 'Probably time anyways. With all the changes."

"Probably."

"He's gonna be by in a few… with paperwork. All the paperwork..."

"Great."

"I'm gonna get the boys, they are driving Erin crazy. Thought we would bring back dinner."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Anything you want?"

"Pizza."

"Don't think they will go for that."

"Get me soup and a salad and the boys a pizza… I'll steal a slice." Danny smiles, nodding,

"Sounds like a plan,' he cups her cheek and she tilts her head up to meet the kiss. Let's her eye close as he holds it. 'I love you." He whispers against her lips, feels her smiles.

"I know." She says softly, 'I love you."

"I know…' the rapid knock and throat clearing causes her to smile.

"Hey Sergeant." Maria says softly as Danny pulls back, his hand still cupping her face.

"Back in an hour." Danny says evenly and she nods, shifting just slightly.

"Sounds good."

Dooley raising an eyebrow as Reagan holds a finger in his face. Face serious as he holds his gaze.

"Don't upset her."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Maria signs where he tells her too, watching as he gives a pointed glance to her hand for the second time before smiling slightly. "So… he mentioned it was serious."

She rotates her hand to look at the ring, spinning it with her thumb. "Yeah….' forced herself to not reach for her stomach. 'Yeah, it's serious."

"He's a good man."

"He is…"

"I gotta say… I didn't see it coming."

"Kinda the point.' Baez said with a smile, 'home is home."

"Not a lot of people can do that."

"Well… we're not alot of people."

"I'm happy for you Maria…' Dooley said with a smile, saw her give a nod, '... it's clear he loves you."

"Thank you…' she glanced up as the nurse stepped in.

"Back to bed.' She said and Maria frowned before nodding. 'Where is your Partner?"

"Getting the boys.'

"Let me get another nurse…"

"Sergeant?"

"Sure… tell me how to help."

Between the two of them they get her back in the bed. Dooley frowning as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes. Brushing the hair back out of her face,

"Rag…' he grips it, ringing it out and pressing it against her forehead, the nurse arranging pillows and the blankets when the door opens. Danny there,

"Maria?"

"Still here…' Dooley hands him the washcloth, watching as he takes it and takes over, brushing it over her skin.

"What's wrong?"

"Transfers are a bitch.' He smiles, 'Sarge."

"Yeah."

"It's great to see you but I'm gonna barf and I'd really rather you not be here for that."

"Gotcha… I'll swing by in a couple of days."

She barely manages to not toss her cookies, the nurses giving her something for the nausea and ice being pressed against her ribs help beat back the flare of pain.

Danny smiling as she manages to sip on the soup and eat half the salad a few minutes later. The boys filling her on school adventures.

* * *

Sunday

She smiles as the boys come in, the officer raising an eyebrow as they gave him a small smile and passed him a note. "Dinner is done already?"

"Nope, come on." Jack and Sean both help get her settled in the wheelchair, "Shhhh…' he whispers, watching as Sean checks the door, the officer smiling as he gestures them forward.

"What are you two doing?"

"Breaking you out."

"Boys…' she hisses, watching as Sean darts down the hallway and hits the button. They push her down the hallway and through to a lounge. Shaking her head as they opened the door to the Reagan's take out spread out across a bunch of tables that had been pushed together. Maria watching as the officer trails behind them with a smile and a shake of his head.

"There is the guest of honor. Come on."

* * *

She smiles, enjoys the food and the way Danny holds her hand on his lap. When the Nurses find her about an hour later there is a stern look that gets mitigated by laughs as four badges get flashed at them. "Alright, just another hour. Then she needs to get back to bed."

"Yes Ma'am." Danny agrees and she laughs along with the rest of them as they shake their head at him.

"Also… in case any of you missed it." Danny says as he takes her hand, twisting it so her ring is facing the table.

A series of congratulations coming around the table. She gave a smile, accepted the hugs as they came.

"Alright, I'm gonna get her back to her room before the nurses lynch us." Danny murmurs, watching as they all smile.

* * *

He helps her get back in bed, "I want you home."

"I want to be home." She answers, "Get up here."

"Probably not a good idea. Visitors and all." He says as he gestures to the door and her guard.

"Fuck them… it's Sunday night. It's been a week since we've held each other. Seriously, come here." He smiles and shrugs out of his jacket. He eases onto the bed beside her, laying on his side face her. Sharing the pillow, "Good?"

"Good.' She murmurs, pulling his arm across her. 'When should we tell the others? The boys?" She asked as his hand slid down over her stomach, letting hers join his. He smiles, and she can't help but return it. He let his hand curve around to her side as he presses a kiss against her cheek.

"When you're home."

"Kay."

—-


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Monday brings the news that the Doctor's think she is strong enough to go home. Danny watching as she uses her good leg and good arm and transfers to the wheelchair. Jack and Sean gathering her things. Everyone glad to be clearing the hospital in time for Christmas. Maria smiling as Jack does a final sweep of the room before nodding that he is ready to go.

"Good?" Danny asks and she nods, watching as Sean gets the door and they carefully navigate out of the room.

"Good." The ride home is easy, traffic light enough that Danny gets them home in under an hour. Helping her up into the house. She can walk in very, very short steps and it still hurts everytime she puts weight on her leg. Danny getting her inside and on the couch.

She would kill for a shower but knows she doesn't have the energy for that tonight.

"I'm gonna take some leave for a couple of days." Danny says that night as he helps her into bed. Lifting her head back against the pillow and letting out a slow breath.

"That wise?"

"Yes. Just sitting at the station anyways. We're not on call. It's not like I don't have a ton of leave built up."

"Alright… if you are sure."

"I'm sure."

* * *

She can walk if she takes it slow, her leg only tugging slightly. She's glad to be home, glad to have Danny and the boys around her again. Glad to be in her own damn bed.

Danny and her both sleep like the dead the first night. Danny pressed up against her back… his arm wrapped low around her stomach. She wakes first, he's still against her, and she's warm for the first time in what feels like forever. Rested for the first time in a week.

She takes a moment, enjoying the feeling, the closeness. Danny stirs and presses against her before easing away. "You good?"

"Good."

"We should tell the boys before we tell the rest of them." She says softly,

"Okay. Tonight?" Danny asks and she nods.

"Tonight."

* * *

"Shower?" She asks softly and he nods, heading into the bathroom to get that set up. There is no way she's going to be able to handle that solo. Not for a couple of weeks. She rises slowly and follows him in. Shrugs out of his borrow shirt. Which was going to be her go to wear until she could lift her arm over her head. Danny turning to help take off the bandages. His fingers pausing beside the wounds before he helps her into the shower. Stripping himself.

"Showers together should be more fun." Maria mumbles, enjoying the laughter it startles out of him and the kiss he presses to her head. It takes forever to get the left over adhesive off her and Danny spends a long time on her hair. Easing the tangles out of it. She wraps in a towel as she steps out, watching as he showers quickly himself and gets dressed into a pair of jeans before dragging a chair over to help with her bandages. There isn't much she can do to help with only one arm. Instead spends the time watching as he carefully tends to the wounds and re-wraps the bandages. His focus completely on the task before him and she cups his cheek when he finishes. Meets the kiss and lets him pull her into a hug. "I've seen them but...' he whispers against her ear and she nods, pulls him into another kiss.

"I'm here Danny. We're both here." He nods, his forehead leaning against her own.

"I love you."

"I love you."

The boys are both up and out of the house by the time they are done and she moves to the living room with careful steps.

She's got physical therapy at 4 and a follow up with the doctor after that. So they spend the morning just existing, Danny sitting beside her on the couch. His hands against her stomach. "You feeling anything yet?"

"No.' She answered honestly, 'I want coffee." He smiled, shaking his head no.

"Hopefully that trend continues. Linda was sick as a dog with Sean... I hated that there was nothing I could do to help her feel better."

"Maybe I will get lucky."

* * *

Physical therapy is a bear and they put her through the paces with her arm and then her leg. The simple arm movements she has no problem with but when they do the exercises with her leg she exhausted and nauseous and her leg is throbbing with every beat of her heart. She's broke out in a cold sweat and soaked through her tank top. Teeth chattering as the pain sent waves up her spine.

"I'll wrap it in ice, that should help with the inflammation and the pain." It only takes him a few minutes but she knows the pain is still etched over her face. "You should be able to take it off when you get home. You got the script for the pain medication?"

"Can't have it."

"If you are in…'

"I'm pregnant.' She pushes between her teeth and that stops the man mid sentence. 'Nothing stronger than tylenol." He hums looking lost and uncertain how to help. Which does nothing for the panic building through her chest and the wave of pain following it.

"Can you get my partner?" He breaks for the door, glad for the out and comes back with Danny trailing behind him. Whose gaze finds her immediately, crossing to where she was sitting.

"Hey…' Danny scans her quickly, she's too pale and breathing to quickly, her skin clammy and cold beneath his hand 'I need you to breathe partner." He grabs one of the towels, wiping her face and pushing the hair back off her face. "Help me lay her down before she passes out."

Danny takes her bad side and the physical therapist is on the other, lifting her out of the chair and laying her back down on bed.

"Breathe Maria…' she tries to pace her breathing, watching as Danny gestures to a few pillows. A gathering of nurses and physical therapist surrounding her. "Just keep breathing."

It's a slow count of four, Danny's voice comforting. "In. 1. 2. 3. 4. Hold. 1. 2. 3. 4.' He's got her leg braced up on about 5 pillows, elevating it above her heart, the elevation immediately killing the pounding in her leg but doesn't help the lingering pain. 'Out. 1. 2. 3. 4."

She follows his instructions, feeling his hand surround hers, let her eyes close to focus on the pattern and her breathing until she's calmed down.

"You good?" He asks and watching as she nods,

"I'm good." He hums, "Sorry."

"Never be sorry.' He answers, watching as she hums, let's her eyes close. 'Just take a few minutes and we'll head over to the doctor okay?"

"Okay." Danny takes a second to breathe himself as she focuses on her own. Settles on the stool one of the nurses push his way, lets his own panic dial back as he presses his lips against the back of her hand. "Just breathe. You're okay." He's not sure if he's saying it for her or for himself.

* * *

The doctor's go smoother and they change her bandages again. Remove some of the staples in her back, leave the ones in the front. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Physical therapy?"

"Arms were okay. Legs set off a fair amount of pain."

"We can scale back your leg for a couple of weeks. Let it heal some more. The movement might have caused enough inflammation to cause pressure to a nerve. Just do what you can."

"Okay."

—-


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 53  
Late December.

* * *

"Don't you have work?" Maria asks softly on the way home from the doctors, watching as Danny shrugs.

"Took two weeks."

"Don't think that's going to raise questions?"

"Honestly... I don't care." He says as he reaches over and takes her hand. "I just want to spend sometime with you... to be here with you."

"I'm fine Danny."

"And I want you to stay fine,' she squeezes his hand 'Dooley offered. I took it. Honestly...' he blows out a slow breathe, 'I need to be here with you."

"Okay."

* * *

She's walks into the house, smiling at the boys as she settles at the table. "Hey.' Danny calls through the house. 'Family meeting table."

"What's up?" Jack asks as he sits across from her. Sean glancing between them with a raised eyebrow as he sits beside Jack.

"We wanted to tell you before Family dinner on Sunday and didn't want to wait until Christmas." Danny starts, reaching over and takes her hands in his.

"Oh?"

"What is it?" Jack asked softly, and Maria gave a smile as Danny glanced to her.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly, watching as smiles break over both boys faces.

"Are you okay… with everything that has happened?"

"The doctor thinks so. Just need to take it easy, get stronger."

"Are you gonna get married soon? Before the baby?" Sean asks with wide eyes.

"Uh…' Maria glanced to where Danny was smiling into his hands, leaving her to fend that question herself.

"We're not doing anything until I can wear a dress without bandages."

Jack smiled, nodding easily.

"Fair enough. So when are you due?"

"August 7th."

"That's near Grandpa's birthday, maybe he will have to share."

"We will see. Still a ways off, we are gonna tell everyone else on Sunday, so… no spilling until then."

* * *

She's walking better come Sunday and Danny helps her drag jeans up her legs. One of her larger pairs that barely manages to fit over the bandage. "This is funner in reverse." She murmurs and gets a laugh,

"Telling me. Come on." He threads the bra up one arm and she gets the cups in place as he snaps it in the back. Checking carefully to make sure the straps are not pulling on bandages.

"Just one of your NYPD shirts please."

"Yes Ma'am." They miss mass, her endurance not quite there yet but join the family at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good… been sleeping a lot."

They get through dinner and Jack is practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Erin raising an eyebrow "What's got you in such smiles."

Danny laughs as he tries and fails to school his features.

"Nothing…" He says quickly and Sean snorts.

"Smooth kid, really smooth." Danny says, earning a sheepish look and smile.

"Alright. Go get the boxes." Maria murmurs and they both bolt and she shakes her head as she watches them.

"What's going on?" Frank asks and Danny and Maria both shrug, watching as the boys come back carrying plain white boxes.

"What's all this?" Henry questions. Get the same non answers.

"Gotta wait for everyone to get theirs." Baez says evenly, watching as they all lightly shake the boxes before frowning slightly in confusion at the weight and the smiles.

Erin, Jamie, Eddie, Henry, Nicky and Frank all holding a box. "Alright."

"Is it gonna bite?"

"Not yet." Danny said evenly, and Maria watched as they all started in on the boxes.

Erin getting to hers first. "No way! Are you serious?"

"Wow…' Jamie's soft word, followed by Eddie's "Damn Baez… already?"

"Congratulations.' Henry says as he stares down at the frame. Nikki's wide grin as she stared at the frame. An enlarged wood frame, 'Baby Reagan' across the top, 'Expected in August' Across the bottom.

"When did you find out' Frank asked softly, smiling as Erin came around the corner of the table to pull Maria into a half hug.

"At the hospital." Danny said evenly, "They weren't sure what would happen but… so far, everything is good."

"That's wonderful." Frank says honestly, "Wonderful."

* * *

They have a quiet Christmas and she is glad that she has the energy to join everyone for Mass. Danny holding her hand, Jack and Sean sitting to her left. Smiles as he leans over at the end to meet her in a kiss. Christmas dinner is a celebration. Henry keeping her company in the living room as the family filters in and out. She's grateful she's here to celebrate it with them.

Danny sitting beside her at one point, her eyes on the tree and the photos besides it. Christmas's over the years. "I know what you are thinking."

"Do you?"

"Next year."

"We need to tell my Mom."

"Tomorrow." He says, "You still got the boxes in the car?"

"I do."

"Okay.' She meets the kiss and smiles as Eddie's voice calls through the room to summon them for dinner. Danny helping her up on her good side.

* * *

Her Mom has lost that look of fear. Meets her in a careful hug and a wide smile. "Hi Baby. How are you feeling? Are they taking good care of you?"

"They are spoiling me. Is everyone here?"

"Yes... the kids are bouncing with excitement. So come along, lets get to gifts so we can get to food."

Danny smiles, watching as Carmen hands the boys each a card and a tee-shirt box. Each with a shirt from their favorite sports team. Ana and Paul giving them gift cards for whatever they want. The kids tear through the gifts and near the end Maria nods to the bag beside him. "Our turn. Mami please sit."

"Sit? Baby you didn't need to get me anything. You here... that's enough."

"I know but sit." She does, giving an uncertain look as she accepts the small box from Danny. Ana doing the same as Paul moves closer to her. "Okay. Go."

Carmen gets to hers first and the immediate squeal is exactly what she was expecting and Danny too obviously as he intercepts the full on body slam. "Easy Carmen... easy." Maria raises to accept the more gentle hug and gushing and the way her Mom's hands slide over her. The boys both laughing along with them.

"What's so special about this?" Sophia asks and Maria gives her a smile as she holds up the picture. Ana kneeling to be beside her.

"That means Auntie is finally gonna give you a baby cousin to play with but it still really really little and needs to grow inside her for while."

"Like I did in you?"

"Exactly."

"YAY!" Sophia hugs her tightly and then her Mom again and Danny gives a wide smile from next to her.

.

* * *

By the next week she's able to walk around easier… her shoulder is almost healed and her leg is getting there. The incision on her back is completely healed and the one on her stomach is nearly there though where the bullet had entered is still raw and open.

Danny goes back to work and she is alone for most of the day with just the internet and Danny's phone calls.

Friday she calls Erin, 'Danny's got a late shift, can you… can you stop by."

"Of course."

She's there when she clears the court house. Watching as Maria opens the door, the bandage on her shoulder stark against her darker skin, her hair pulled back out of her face. "What's up?"

"Do you think you could help me with my dress?"

"Dress?"

"Wedding, Marriage."

"Really?"

"The boys asked if we wanted to do it before the baby and I jokingly said when the bandages came off but…

"You want to get married before the baby.' Erin said softly, 'Okay… when were you thinking?"

"3 weeks… Nothing huge. Just the family. At the park if we can't get into the church..."

"Danny know what you are thinking?"

"He said he was okay with the courthouse with the boys."

"Sounds like Danny. I can pick you up tomorrow, can you make an appointment?"

"I can."

"Want me to reign in Eddie?"

"Sure."

"Can't believe you are gonna beat her down the aisle." Maria snorts,

"I can. They can't make a decision to save their lives."

—-


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Danny raises an eyebrow as he came home to her still awake, typing away on a laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Booking a park pavilion."

"Yeah?"

"Look." He peers over her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her head.

"Looks good. Are you going to want to go anywhere? Afterwards?"

"Maybe just the weekend."

"I'll work on it." He says softly and she smiles, meeting the light kiss he presses against her lips before he gestures back to the screen. "What else you thinking of?"

"What do you think of...' She launches into what she has planned and Danny smiles as he settles beside her. He could honestly care less as long as at the end of the day she was his wife but he loved listening to her voice and the smile on her face.

* * *

Erin smiled as she knocked on the door, Maria opening it with a smile. The warm leggings and long sleeve dress. Smiling as she as drags the jacket up her good arm and Erin steps forward to help her into the other side.

"Where are you stealing her off too?" Danny asks as he steps out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

"Surprise." Erin called, "Come on. Eddie is in the car." Erin said as she reaches past Maria towards the door, pulling it open. Rolls her eyes but can't stop the smile as he grips Maria's elbow.

"She is capable of leaving the house without a kiss."

"Not as long as I am standing inside it she's not." Danny grumbles and steals a second one for good measure.

"Lets go! Places to be!" Eddie calls from the car and Maria smirks at Danny's soft groan,

"I want her home in one piece!" He hollers at them as Erin waves him off and closes the door behind her. "Erin!"

"I got her! I'll bring her back intact." Erin hollers back, watching as Maria shakes her head.

"He'll come looking for us if you don't."

"He would sic the whole department on us." Erin corrects.

* * *

Erin had to admit it was easy to pick a dress. Much easier than the endless ones that Eddie was still going through. It was floor length, simple, off the shoulders and full length sleeves to help with what was going to probably be a cold event.

She had to smile when the sales girl had said they could put a shawl on her shoulders to cover the mostly healed wound and Maria had scoffed.

"Scars don't scare me. I saved two lives that day."

"Four technically." Eddie murmured, and Maria gave them a confused look.

"How so?"

"Yourself and your passenger." Erin filled in and watched as Maria smiled, hand pressing against her stomach before turning to look at herself sideways.

"Right." Her hand smoothed down over her stomach. She wasn't showing, probably wouldn't for a few more weeks. "This one?"

"It's very you." Erin said softly, watching as Maria gave a smile before glancing back at the mirror with a small smile. Turning to face the other direction.

"Think Danny will like it?"

"Are you kidding? Danny is gonna think it's a dress."

"Truth,"

"He's gonna love that you are in it though." Erin appeases, watching as Maria nodded, smiling slightly, "And taking you out of it. Are you going to take a honeymoon?"

"Danny was working on something. Maybe just the next weekend. He's used a lot of time..."

"To be fair the man hasn't taken an actual vacation since Seattle and you were both injured then as well. Hrm.' Erin murmured, as she watched Maria turn again, the smile on her face telling the story. "I think that's the one."

She paid the extra to have it rushed, was promised it would be there by the end of the week.

* * *

They head out for lunch afterwards, "I can't believe you are getting married before I am." Eddie murmurs and Maria shrugs.

"Hey you are the one that is dragging your feet."

"We're enjoying the engaged life." Eddie tosses back before sobering at the look on Maria's face. The way she gives a small smile and a half shrug.

"We've been living together for a year…' Maria says softly, 'and honestly…. I want it. I want to be his wife. He wants it. The rest of it… the dress, the ceremony, the big ta-do. That's not us. Not saying anything against it.' Maria says firmly, watching as Eddie nods with a small smile. 'But I should have died that day."

"Don't say that." Erin says firmly and Maria shrugs before glancing between them. She had meant what she said in the hospital... she hadn't remembered a lot of the shooting but it had slowly been coming back. Fragments that she had been able to put together. The impact of the SUV that sent everything flying. The sounds of the bullets as they tore through the truck. Remembered holding her gun as the back door opened and the light spilled into the ambulance. Doesn't really remember anything else until the pain of the paramedic twisting the tourniquet down on her leg. Stimming the bleeding from her leg.

"I had immediate treatment from the paramedic, who put pressure on my wounds and applied the tourniquet to my leg. The ambulance was there in minutes but I should have bled out. The baby saved my life. Had extra blood volume, didn't lose enough to damage either of us but… I was lucky." Maria says softly, "I'm lucky to have this. To be able to do this."

"Makes sense." Eddie says softly, "I don't know just… we went from being partners to being… everything. I want to enjoy the between time."

"And that's fine. No one is rushing you." Maria said softly.

"I'm rushing her.' Erin says with a teasing grin and they all smile. Relaxing back into the chairs.

* * *

She catches a ride back with Eddie, Erin going to meet Nikki for dinner. "Thank you. For today."

"Thank you. It's nice to have another not Reagan to beat them back sometimes."

"They mean well.' Maria says softly, 'but it's definitely marrying into a different kind of chaos."

"Yeah."

"You gotta remember you're marrying Jamie and building a life with him. The Reagan's are a part of that but Jamie and you. That is gonna be your life."

"Yeah." Eddie says softly, "I know. Thank you."

"Yep."


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The next three weeks seem to fly by, Erin and Nikki help finalize the little plans they have. She goes to the physical therapy, gets stronger, feels better. Tries to enjoy the break from work. Her Doctor telling her in no uncertain terms she was not going to release her back for at least 6 weeks. To let her body have a chance to rest and heal. The OB echoing that statement and she agrees, because she knows they got lucky. Are still lucky. The frequent ultrasounds showing that the pregnancy was progressing normally, Maria starting and keeping a journal. Ana sharing what she knows. Tells the Doctor that besides being tired and a little dizzy. She hasn't felt anything. Gets reassured that was normal in some cases and to just focus on resting and eating.

Something Danny and the boys both take great lengths to make sure that happens.

Danny gets approved for a week off but keeps it hush. Frank and Henry both helping to plan a week away. Danny smiling as she hangs a dress bag up on the closest. "Can I peak?"

"No.' she says with a smile, knows that he is joking. 'I'm impressed they got it back so fast for me."

"So...' He started and she raised an eyebrow, 'Can I make a request?"

"If it's about the dress, it's a little late." He smiles, pressing forward and sets his hands on her sides. "Sure. Name it."

"Can we write our own vows?"

"In two weeks...' she asked and he shrugged,

"Just... this is us.' he cups his hand against her cheek. 'and I want to tell you that at our wedding. Doesn't have to be anything fancy, just us."

"If that's what you want...' she whispered and he nods, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips.

.

* * *

.

She nixed the idea to spend the night before apart, they both sleep horribly when they don't see each other and she doesn't want to start their life together separated. She does let Erin pick her up that morning so she can surprise him with the dress. Gets ready at Frank's house, watching as Erin and Eddie help with her hair and make up. "You look amazing."

The park has been set up with a simple white arch, blue roses. The Church had been booked for the next three months and they were not waiting. But the minister had been available to do the ceremony at the time they had picked. Danny is at the front in his dress blues. His eyes locked on hers as she walks down the aisle. Her mother and sister there, a couple of her cousins. The entire Reagan bunch, she smiles as he takes her hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She picks at his jacket, "Not so bad yourself." She smiles as he takes both of her hands, facing each other. Tuning into the priest as he starts the ceremony. Leading them into their future with a prayer before turning to Danny.

"Danny? You had your own vows?"

"Yes." He squeezes her hands, watching as she smiles up at him, "God knows we never thought we would be here but now that we are. I can't imagine facing the future without you. You make me laugh, you make me smile. You make life enjoyable again and I am going to take every moment we have and cherish it for what it is. I promise I'm gonna have your back. I'm gonna help you stay safe and sane as we navigate our new chapter. I love you."

"I love you.' She whispers back, saw him smile, felt his hands tremble in her own.

"Maria… go ahead with yours."

He watches as she takes a deep breathe, lets out a tearful chuckle. "You kinda sprung this on me…' she says, '... so it's gonna be a little rambling. But I want you to know… that I am always gonna have your back. You're my partner, my friend, my confidant.' Danny smiles, nods along with her. 'I'm going to listen to you… gonna make you listen to me…' he smiles, nodding as he squeezes her hand, 'god knows that we're gonna disagree but I'm gonna promise to stay, to listen, to fight it out. I'm gonna love you, gonna love the boys and anyone else we are blessed with. Promise to do the best I can by all of you." She squeezes his hands, 'I love you."

She laughs as the Priest pronounces them husband and wife. "I love you." Danny whispers

"I love you." She repeats back to him even as the Priest gives them permission to kiss.

The kiss is telling and she smiles into it. It's been a half forced half self imposed abstinence and they both are feeling it.

Someone had rented outside space heaters, set them up around the pavilion and moved the tables to set up a dance floor. Maria smiling as Nikki set up her phone and make shift radio system.

She laughed as All of Me played through the system, Danny leading her to the center of the floor. "PG version.' He whispers into her ear and she hums her agreement, letting him pull her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you." She echos,

Frank stepping in for the father/daughter dance. Holding his hand out to her. Maria smiling as the first cords play of "Stand by Me" playing over the radio. His hand warm on his side, leading her through a careful but fun dance before Danny holds a hand out to her mother.

It's a simple instrumental but Maria can see the smile on her mother's face as they talk softly. Can make out a few spanish words on Danny's lips. Glances to Jack to see a half smile on his face before his eyes dart to her and he gives a wide smile as cover. Shakes her head to tell him he wasn't fast enough.

They have a potluck, enjoying dancing and she smiles as the boys each ask for a turn.

Its hours later that a limo pulls up. "What is this?"

"Surprise." Danny whispers into her ear before turning to the small crowd. "That is our ride. We will be leaving now!"

She says goodbye to her mother, her sister and lets him take her hand, leading her away from the small crowd.

.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as they head towards the airport, smiling as he holds her hand and gives her a kiss.

"Somewhere warm." He says softly and she gives a wide smile. "Somewhere you haven't been. I asked your mother."

"I'm sure she loved that."

"She was very helpful."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you."

.

* * *

Maria has to smile as they step off the plane, the airport was small and the heat was welcome to the chill they left behind in New York. "Key West?"

"Sun, Ocean, Chickens. Come on."

.

* * *

Danny loved to see her smile, watching as she stripped to her tank top and jeans as they took the shuttle over to where they were going to be staying.

"Not a hotel?"

"Nope.' He took her hand, leading her up to the house that he had rented. 'Dad's present, thought we would like some time to ourselves."

"This is perfect Danny."

It's a 2/2 house with a pool and an ocean view, "Your Dad must have spent a fortune."

He hums, he could only imagine but as he steps up behind her and wraps two arms around her as they stare out over the water. He grateful for the time to themsleves.

"He probably did.' He says with a smile, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 'Erin gave us some spending money, the boys too."

"How did you get the time off of work?"

"I asked for it.' He said with a smile, 'can I distract you Mrs. Reagan."

"I'm keeping my name."

"At work…' he said with a smile, 'everywhere else you are my wife now."

"I love you." She says as she turns to face him. 'You know that?"

"I know that. You know that?"

"I do."


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 56  
Final Chapter

* * *

She's 12 weeks when she goes back on light duty. The doctor releasing her only after the endless begging and pleading from Maria that she will be behave and rest and relax. She's gotta requal with her gun and know she's not ready to be up on her leg for a full shift. Her arm was mostly back to full strength but she wouldn't trust it in a fight yet. She tires easily because of the pregnancy and was trying to keep from napping at home because she knew she wouldn't be able to at work. She steps into the SGT's office as soon as she gets in on the first day.

"Baez…' he pauses, tilting his head glancing at the ring on her hand. 'Is it still Baez?"

"It is here Sir." He smiles, nodding, "Gonna hyphen it… but yeah, figured one Reagan around here was enough."

Dooley smiles, nodding slightly. "Damn I was looking forward to screaming Reagans through the bullpen and having you both answer.' he picks up the paperwork before giving her a small smile, 'Brass wasn't thrilled but without direction from higher up... there is not much they can do. I also pointed out that you have been his longest partner and since you have been partnered the number of complaints and incidents he has been involved in has decreased. They've agreed to keep you partners as long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

"Not like either of us were going up the food chain.' He nods, watching as she gestures to the chair and nods.

"You don't know that."

"I have no desire to lead.' She said evenly, 'and Danny hates it." Sgt nodded, laughing slightly.

"So how can I help you?"

She pulls the paper out of her pocket, 'my light duty orders" He nods, taking it and flipping it open, scanning through it. Pretty much what he thought.

"They got a time frame on how long?"

"Um… leg is gonna be while, have a couple of compounding issues that means I have to take it easier."

"Which is? If you don't mind me asking." She pulls out the second paper, smiling slightly.

"Which is due in about 6 months." She turns the pictures around, holding it out to him.

Watching as both eyebrows went up and he very carefully took the picture.

"Really?"

"Really.' She answered softly,

"Danny know?"

"Of course."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, 12 weeks tomorrow."

"Alright… we'll take it as it comes."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Dooley frowns as Danny steps into the room, setting the coffee cup in front of her and passed her the sandwich. Before crossing to his side of the desk. Both settling into work easily, and he shakes his head. He had honestly had no idea, over a year and he had no idea.

He finds himself watching them but nothing is different. They joke, they laugh, they yell just the same. The only difference he can see is the rings on their fingers and the way Baez grows with their child.

He sees it in the times he catches them off duty, Danny slinging a hand over her shoulders as they walk into a diner. Intent on finding food, or one of the rarer occasions the boys show up and drag them out to get something to eat. Those are the times he's sees it, that he gets it and wonders how the hell he hadn't seen it.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes: That is the end of this story but not the end of this universe. As many have been asking for more as they see the end of the story drawing near. I can answer that I do have a firm start on the next story (25,000 or so words) as they navigate being married, together and having a baby on the way with work and the rest of the family.**_

 _ **Plus they will be dealing with the changes that having two older children leaving the house and starting their own lives bring and the emotions that carries with it. To the challenges of bringing new life into a home and learning to balance that as well. As well as a few other surprises that life likes to throw at you.**_

 _ **On that note. I have been posting everyday since 9/24 and the holidays are a crazy time at work. I'm gonna take a break from posting/editing the chapters to focus on my family and enjoying the holidays and the process of writing for a bit. It's hard I'm hoping but not promising to have the story finished at the start of the year. I know better than to start posting a story that is not complete. My Muse will firmly and completely go on vacation.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews and views! This story was a small idea that grew into a large world and I'm looking forward to where it takes us. ~~~ Alexandria ~~~**_


End file.
